Crossed Paths
by sunshine4047
Summary: 10 years after Edward left Bella, they both recieve a 10 year reunion letter. Bella is married to an abusive husband, has an adopted daughter, and is 4 months pregnant. Full summary inside. Will Bella let Edward help her? A little OOC.
1. Broken hearts revised

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the wonderful mastermind.**

**This is my new story, and I am very excited to put it out. I thought of this idea and I fell in love with it!! Here is the full summary; it wouldn't all fit in the box they supply. Revised. Sorry, but I needed more info in it.**

Summary:

10 years after Edward left Bella, they both receive a 10-year reunion letter. Bella is married to an abusive husband, has an adopted daughter, and is 4 months pregnant. What will happen when Edward finds out she's abused? Can he help her? Will she let him? After all, he did break her heart. A little OOC, (Out Of Character)

**Broken hearts**

**BPOV**

"Mommy!" My six-year-old daughter Maria yelled. Jacob and I adopted her 2 years after we got married. I felt that our child shouldn't have to go through the stages of a werewolf.

Jacob had been the one to tell me what Edward was. When Edward left me, Jacob, was the one I went to. He helped me calm down, and I was forever grateful for that. I soon realized I loved Jacob and he loved me. Two years after Edward left, Jacob and I got married.

When Jacob told me he was a werewolf, I wasn't surprised. I could definitely tell there was a change in his personality. He had terrible mood swings of a teenager pmsing and a terrible temper.

Jake was in one of his bad moods again today and he was taking it out on me. He liked to tell me what to do, what to wear, he made me wear sweatshirts even when it was hot out. He thought that guys wouldn't look at me if I dressed ugly. He had told me on more than one account that I was his and his only. I wasn't aloud to go out with my friends unless he was right beside me.

When he did let me go out by myself, I always had a curfew. If I didn't come home on time I was beaten. I was always afraid to come home, whether it was from my work as a manager at the local Water Park or from taking Maria to school because he would always find something to yell at me about. He would yell at me when his friends would talk about him beating me up. He would claim it was my fault every one was yelling at him.

His werewolf friends had tried to help me out, but every time Jacob found out, he would think that I had called them up and told them to help me. Jacob would send them out and beat me again.

I'm currently 4 months pregnant and I don't need this from him. Jacob wanted to start a real family. He wanted a kid he could really call his own. I felt, once again, that the child shouldn't have to become a werewolf, so I got a sperm donor from the hospital. He agreed that the child should at least be half mine, but he was extremely jealous all the time. He'd always say, 'If you don't love me, go find that donor you used.'

"Please, go to your room," I pleaded with Maria. She ran up the stairs crying. I always hated how Maria would bear witness to the abuse I was taking in. I'm forever grateful that he hasn't turned on Maria. Lately, he hasn't been as bad on my beatings because of the baby. He used to kick me in the stomach now he kicks my back, it still hurts, but I know that it won't affect the baby as much.

Once again we were fighting over little pointless things. None of Jacobs's friends are able to hold their werewolf form when they get angry, but somehow Jacob can. When he punches me, he doesn't punch with full force for him, because he knows how hard his hands are now. He could kill me with one swing to my arm even.

Jacob slapped me and I shut my eyes hoping everything would just disappear. He used more force behind it, and I knew I'd have a bigger bruise then last time.

"Did I tell you, you could go out today?" Jacob yelled.

I was crumpled on the floor on arm covering my head, the other my baby with Jacob leaning over me yelling. I was trying to crawl over to something I could cover myself with, but I couldn't.

"I had to get a dress for my ten year reunion in two days."

"You have to ask me first. You're spending _my_ money." Jacob yelled.

"I am not! I have my own job too you know," I yelled, "I'm a manager at the Water Park. I didn't use any of your money."

"Don't use that tone with me." He said, gripping my arm. I knew I'd have bad bruises where he would touch me. I don't know how I will be able to cover them up with makeup before the reunion. Hopefully no one will want a hug; otherwise I'll have makeup all over them.

He pushed me down and kicked my back. He walked to his room and slammed the door. I don't know how long I lay there crying, but I got up and headed into Maria's room.

Maria had shoulder length brown wavy hair. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. I loved her to death and I would get us away from Jacob if it were the last thing I do.

**APOV **

I skipped down the stone pathway at our current house. I opened the mailbox and searched through it. I saw an envelope with 'Forks High' printed across it. I opened it up and read it.

Now, I was jumping up and down squealing like a little girl. I couldn't wait to go to my first ten-year reunion. Ok, well now I have to go tell everyone else. I started skipping up to the house smiling when I got a vision of Bella, how weird.

vision

Bella looked _exactly_ the same as she did ten years ago, maybe a few hair differences; her boobs are about a cup bigger, (_finally_, I was worried she would never develop.) she had better curves. Edward would surely go crazy, and the fact that her belly looked a little bigger. Is she pregnant? Oh my god! She can't be. And what's that on her ring finger. She's married! I never saw any of this. I would've seen it in a vision.

There was a circle around Bella and Edward and they were dancing together with a crown and tiara on their heads. (I shut my mind off from Edward so that he couldn't see this.) Everyone joined in and awhile later the song changed. It was the song I had seen Bella cry to many times after we left her.

I could tell she was on the verge of a mental breakdown and Edward didn't even see I coming. She collapsed onto the floor crying. Edward sat down beside her and tried to get her to tell him what was wrong which only made her cry more.

vision end

I had to make sure Edward wouldn't see Bella like that. I walked into the empty room smiling. I was so excited.

"All people who attended Forks, Washington High we are having a meeting!" I announced to the empty room.

In a matter of seconds all 4 others were in the same room as me. Edward looked bored and currently didn't look like he was even listening to anyone, Jasper was curious, Rosalie was annoyed and filing her nails and Emmett was preoccupied with kissing Rosalie's neck.

"Ok, so all of you are probably wondering why I called this meeting," everyone nodded his or her heads, "There is a Forks ten year reunion in two days. They gave us an informational letter. They said even though we didn't graduate, we were a big part of the school and we are invited. So, we are going. No 'buts' or 'ifs'."

Emmett got all excited and jumped up and down. He lifted Rosalie up in the air and spun her around.

"EMMETT! Put me down you big oaf!" she yelled pushing against his chest.

"What about how we don't look any different then we did ten years ago?" Edward asked.

"There's a lot of people who look the same," I explained. _No getting out of this one Edward, you need to get out and do things other than play sad music on your computer._ I thought. Edward glared at me knowing what I was thinking.

"So, everyone start packing. We are staying at our old place for a while. Edward, tell the people at your amusement park that they will have to manage on their own. You own the place, so try to get the best people to take your job over for awhile." He nodded and got up to get everything ready. I had a lot to do. So I got up and started packing.

I pulled Jasper over to tell him my vision. His eyes went wide when I explained that Bella might be pregnant and she's married.

"Edward isn't going to be happy." Jasper shook his head sadly.

"But just seeing her will make him happy, and knowing that she's happy will make him happy. Edward couldn't get any unhappy as it is. Do you notice how he mopes around all the time? He plays sad songs on his piano now, I'm about to throw it out because it makes me sad." I said.

"Yea, we've discussed this many times." He laughed. But his face turned serious. "Do you know what I feel? I can feel everything he does. The beginning was the worse. If he was smiling around us and his appearance made it look like he was having fun, he wasn't. He was putting on an act. But he can't fool me, and he knows that. He often gives me sympathetic glances when he feels really down. But it's enough of his sadness I get, I don't need his sympathy." Jasper explained.

I gave him a hug and we stood there with our emotions swirling around each other.

"Hopefully he will get better once we're in Forks." I whispered. And Jasper nodded in agreement.

**Ok, so I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm sorry if you are in love with Jacob, but I felt that this would happen if Edward never tried to kill himself, he never came back, if Jacob jumped with Bella off the cliff, so Alice wouldn't see anything. R&R because I love them, and I can't live without them. Reviews make my day better!**


	2. Tears of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. (I wish I did) Stephenie Meyer is the wonderful mastermind.**

**Ok, Thanks for the reviews. I got a lot.**

**sweetkyo: Jake likes Maria, but he doesn't like that she isn't his. So Jake doesn't love her. No, Bella's Mom and Dad doesn't know that Jake hurts her. He never hurts her when he knows they're gonna see her parents, and even if he did hurt her before they went to her parents, she would cover up with makeup. hope that made since.**

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. I love this one the best so far. I'm glad I got this out so fast. I was amazed. lol.**

_On with this story everyone's been waiting for. I'll answer anyone's questions on my life or this story!_

**Tears of love**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Maria squeezing rubbing my stomach. My eyes fluttered open and Maria was smiling at the baby kicking. It had become very active and I thought that my baby would be a night person since I got most of the attention at night.

I was almost 5 months pregnant and I wasn't showing as much as I should. I went into the doctor's about a week ago. He told me I needed to eat more. That the baby needed more nutrition but I thought I looked fat. My doctor, and many of my friends that Jacob _had _let me hang out with, told me that I was suppose to be fat which made me laugh. "Thanks guys." I had said to them.

Maria still had her hand on my stomach and the baby gave a big kick. She jumped and screamed quietly. I laughed at her and she turned and smiled at me.

"Hi mommy!" She exclaimed. I loved when she called me mommy. I felt so happy and it always made me feel overjoyed.

"Good morning, honey." I smiled but it quickly turned to a frown when Maria's expression turned to worried.

"Mommy? Are you alright?" she leaned over and touched my cheek. It hurt and I closed my eyes and winced. When I opened them again, tears were brimmed in Maria's eyes.

"I'm fine, honey." She looked down at my arm and touched the fingerprint marks on my arm. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. I reached up and wiped it away. She lay down beside me and cuddled against me while I stroked her hair while tears rolled freely down her rosy cheeks.

"Mommy?" she asked as she played with my fingertips.

"Yeah?"

"He's hurting you isn't he?" she stated more than a question as she gazed into my eyes. A tear fell from my cheek as hers did the same.

"Don't worry Mari," I said her nickname with love. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her forehead. "We'll get out of this I promise."

"Is he going to hurt me too?" she asked. I sobbed quietly beside her thinking about her fearing her father like I did.

"No, he won't. Do you want to stay here with daddy or your grandpa when I'm at my reunion?" I asked. Her eyes sparkled at the mention at her grandfather. She loved staying over there and ever since Charlie had married Sue Clearwater he had been a happier man and Maria love to see the two of them.

"I wanna stay with grampy!" she exclaimed happily. I laughed at her eagerness.

"Ok, I'll talk it over with your daddy and then we can get you ready to go over there tomorrow." As I said this she looked frightened. I started panicking. "No, no, he won't hurt me if I ask him." _'I hope.'_ I thought. Her expression turned to relief then to the big beautiful smile I was used to. I smiled in return and awkwardly struggled to get off the bed with the bump on my stomach.

Maria laughed and walked around the bed to help me up. "Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, today is Friday, so it's your last day of school for the week."

"Yay!" she yelled and punched her fist into the air. I giggled at her and walked to her dresser we painted bright pink to fetch an outfit for her today.

"Let's pick out an outfit for you." She looked through her shirts and found a yellow shirt with bright green letters on it saying 'mommy and daddy's little girl' and had a little cartoon girl with her arms intertwined and down at her waist. Her shoulders were scrunched up and her left foot was bent. She had pink hair and big blue eyes. She was posing as a shy little girl. I thought it reminded me of Maria. This shirt was her favorite shirt and she wore it all the time.

Maria looked through her bottom drawer and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and got some underwear and put it on. She pranced over to her desk and sat down in the chair and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

I stood back by her dresser and admired her, reminiscing about how she had grown from a beautiful baby when Jacob and I had picked her up at the adoption agency, to a beautiful girl who loved makeovers.

The first time she fell I thought I was going to die. We were at the park playing on the orange jungle gym. She was really fast for her age running around the whole place. She hopped up onto the top step and was skipping around when she almost tripped but caught herself. Her hair, which was up in a messy bun, unraveled fell around her face when she caught herself. She stood up and her hair was flung over her face so all you saw was her wavy brown hair instead of her face.

She flipped her hair back with a huge grin and struck a pose. Her hand was on her hip, which she stuck out to the side. Her other arm was by her side. "Take a picture mommy." She said in a cute adorable 3-year-old way. Her hair looked like a supermodel's and she felt that she needed a picture to show how beautiful she was.

I smiled and took the picture. She was looking over the top of the jungle gym with a look of determination. I suddenly felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Mommy? Could I fly like tinker bell?" she asked, but before I was able to answer she was flying off the top of the platform.

"Maria no!" I yelled as she flew 6 feet to the rubber pavement. She was flapping her arms with a smile until she discovered that she couldn't fly. Her face turned into a frown as she realized the problem. I didn't get to her in time and her she was crumpled up on the ground. I started crying as I ran and kneeled down next to her.

I turned her over gently and saw that her arms and legs were covered in blood where she had scraped against the rubber. Her eyes fluttered open and tears flowed down her face as she realized she was in pain.

"It's alright." I coaxed as I tried not to gag on the rusty, salty blood smell. "Everything will be alright." I picked Maria up and carried her home as she cried to me to stop the pain. Her pleading with me made me cry. We got through it, she didn't have any broken bones, which was good, and her scabs went away shortly after.

"Mommy? Could you do my hair?" Maria asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled and walked over to her. I pulled out the curling iron out of the lower drawer on the desk and I plugged it into the wall and let it heat up.

Maria had beautiful hair that was very easy to work with. I grabbed a brush and made sure she had all the tangles out as she was singing to herself. I curled pieces of her hair so that it looked natural.

"All done."

"Thanks mommy!" she said excitedly as she jumped up from her chair and hugged me around the waist.

I sat down and started doing my makeup that I had put in Maria's room for times like this where I slept in her room and was too lazy to go to mine. I covered up my bruise on my face and my arm. The bruise, which I felt on my back, was low enough that since I wear a one piece swimming suit, it wouldn't show at work.

I put on a little eye shadow and got up and took Maria's hand.

"Are you ready to go to school?" I asked as we walked down the stairs to get some breakfast to go.

"I just need my backpack, which is by the door."

"Do you want a strawberry pop-tart?" I asked as I searched the cupboards for what I needed. I looked down at Maria between my arm, which was holding open the cupboard door above me, head. Maria was nodding her head so I got us both a pop tart and headed for the front door.

"Jacob?" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he grumbled. At least he _sounded_ like he was in a better mood today.

"I'm taking Maria to school and then I need to go to work today." I looked down at Maria and told her to wait there. I walked to Jacob's bedroom door and knocked on it. He opened it and smiled. So he _was_ having a good day today.

"Ok, what time will you be home?"

"Umm, I think 4 if they let me off early like they said they would. Otherwise if they extend my hours like they have been lately, I should be home 4:30 – 5. But, Maria wants to go to her my dad's house tomorrow. Do you think that would be alright?"

I could see him thinking for a moment. "Sure. Just make sure you pick her up today. I have work till 6. What time are you taking her to you dad's?"

"I have to be at the reunion at 7 tomorrow, so I'm planning on going to Charlie's around 4 so I can hang out with them since I haven't seen Charlie or Sue for about two months. The reunion ends at 1 in the morning. Could I spend the night at Angela's house? We haven't had a girls day out in forever, so I was hoping that I could spend the night and we could go to the mall or watch movies all day like we used to."

I could see the frown starting to form on his face. "Now Bella, you know how I don't like you going out with other people."

"Jacob, you go out with your friends all the time. I need friends in my life as do you."

"But you know why I need to be with them."

"I may know why, but you still have fun with them when you're around them. I need my fun too. You must understand that, right?"

"I guess you could go. Do you want me to pick Maria up on Sunday?" Jacob asked.

"If you want to spend time with her like you should, go ahead. Or she could have her grandparents take her to school on Monday morning."

"If she wants to spend another night at your dad's then she can. Are you going to spend Sunday night with Angela too?" he asked sounding hopeful for some reason.

"Am I aloud?" I asked suspiciously.

"I guess. Stay out as long as you want. A couple more days after that wouldn't be bad either." Ok, _now_ I was getting mad. I just didn't show it . . . yet. "I'm going to stay at La Push for awhile. I think for about a week if you don't mind."

"Why so long?" I asked.

"Mommy." Maria complained. "It's time for school." I looked back and smiled at Maria who was pouting on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest and her arms crossed.

"I want to hang out with my friends too you know." He smiled for the first time in awhile and I just couldn't help myself.

I pulled him into a hug and sighed. It took him awhile to respond, but he did. "I miss this side of you, Jake." I whispered against his chest. "I do too." He said as he stroked my hair.

A tear fell down my cheek and I internally cursed myself because it probably just messed up my makeup. I pulled out of the hug and stood on my tippy toes to give Jake a kiss. I went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head and it landed on his lips.

We both smiled against each other and I deepened the kiss. Maria was making kissing noises and was gagging. I laughed as I pulled back smiling. It was our first kiss for a long time, and it felt so right. I did not understand what was happening, but I liked it.

"Bye Jacob." I said, as I made my way over to Maria.

"Bye."

"Did you get your backpack, Maria?" I asked as I picked up my things.

"Yeah, mommy. Last day of school here I come!" I giggled at her and grabbed her hand as I opened the door and stepped outside. I saw something move in the big bushes to the left of me and I screamed.

Maria must have seen it too, because she clung onto my leg and started crying. I glared off into the bushes at whatever must have moved. I sat down beside Maria, and placed her on my lap. I leaned up against the brick of the house and comforted her.

"It's alright, no one's going to hurt you." She must have heard and understood my double meaning because she started crying harder and kept saying something I couldn't understand for awhile.

"But someone's hurting mommy. Someone's hurting mommy, I can't let her get hurt. No, I just can't. Mommy's my everything, I love my mommy, and mommy loves Me." Tears ran down my face and I cried with Maria as I thought about how we were going to try to get out of this abusive relationship I was in. Even if Jacob stopped being abusive _now_ what makes me think that he won't do it _again_.

I picked Maria up and headed to the truck glancing back at the house when I heard the bushes move again. Lately, we've been getting yucky raccoons and possums, I could've sworn I saw a skunk the other day. Jacob would reluctantly go out and kill them for me, I haven't seen any for a day, so maybe they're back.

I opened the back door and buckled Maria in. I shut the door, making sure her hands were at of the way first, and got into the drivers seat. I buckled myself in, adjusted the rearview mirror and started the truck.

"Did you eat your pop tart?" I asked as I looked back to see that Maria had crumbs all over her face and shirt that I hadn't seen for awhile. I started laughing and Maria looked down at her shirt and smiled innocently.

"What?" she shrugged. I reached into the compartment beside my seat and pulled out a wet wipe that she could use on her face.

I handed it back to her. "Wipe your face off and when we get to school, I'll get the crumbs off." I watched her clean her face off. When she was done, she folded it neatly and handed it back to me. I put it in the little garbage back I kept in here. I backed out of the driveway and was off to taking my daughter to school.

I pulled up to her school and shut the truck off so I could take her inside. I got out and opened her door and unbuckled her. She was smiling when I set her down. Together, we brushed off the crumbs on her shirt and pants.

"Come on Maria, let's go inside. Now, I won't be off work until around 5, so you're going to have to go to the after school programs. Daddy said that you can go to your grandpa's."

"Yay!" I smiled down at her and kept talking.

"You can stay there for a few days if you'd like, and they can take you to school Monday if they would like. I'm going to stay over at Angela's so if you need me, your grandpa will know where to call. I'll also have my cell phone on me."

Maria was skipping beside me and telling me that she was excited. I dropped off Maria, telling the teacher she had to stay after school until I was able to pick her up around 5.

I went to my truck and headed over to Charlie's house. I got up to the house and I saw that my dad had heard my truck and was in the door smiling. I shut my truck off and headed over to meet him.

"Hi Bells, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Just fine. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. So, I was wondering if the two of you are doing anything tomorrow?" I said to Sue and Charlie as I sat down on the couch.

"No, we usually just sit here and watch TV." Sue said laughing.

"I see, that's interesting." I said laughing.

"Why do you ask?" Charlie asked.

"Would you mind looking after Maria for awhile? I'm going to my 10 year reunion and Jacob's going to La Push. She'd really like to see you guys. I told her that she might be able to stay here and she was screaming 'Yay' right in my ear." I said laughing.

"Sure, we'd love to look after her. What time are you bringing her over, and how long is she staying?" Charlie asked.

"I'm bringing her over at 4 and if I can, I'm going to spend the night at Angela's if she lets me," I laughed. "Or I'll find someone else I could hang out with. She'll need to go to school on Monday. I think that might be her very last day of school. It's weird how they do the school days these years."

"That'd be wonderful, we could go to a zoo, or a movie. It's going to be so fun!" Sue smiled. "You look bigger than last time we saw you. How many months are you?"

"I'm almost five months in a week."

"Is it Jacob's baby?" Sue asked.

"Of course it's Jacob's baby, who else would it be?" Charlie said.

"Well, no." Charlie looked stunned, so I quickly went onto explaining. "I got a sperm donor. We weren't having much luck." I glanced over to Sue who immediately understood having two werewolves in the family, knowing that I didn't want my baby to feel those changes.

"We'll love him or her just the same. Do you know what gender the baby's going to be?" Charlie asked.

"No, I don't want to know for about another month or two." I explained.

"What does Maria think of it all? Usually kids aren't too happy that a baby is going to come into their world and take over." Sue laughed. I smiled and adjusted my aching back.

"She's pretty excited about the whole thing. She really wants to be a big sister. She hopes it's a girl. "This morning, I woke up to her rubbing my stomach and feeling it kick inside of me. She was excited and I could see in her eyes that she already loved it."

"Does she know that she's adopted?" Charlie asked.

"I've told her a few times and she gets that her real parents put her up for adoption because they were too young to care for her. I told her they were 14, which is correct, but I didn't tell her that they died in a car crash and she was the only one alive. I also haven't told her that I knew her real grandma. She works at my work and she always wants to know how Maria is doing. I took some pictures into work the other day and Caroline cried when she saw how much she looked like her daughter."

"That's understandable. Maria shouldn't know that her parents died quite so soon. She might not understand very well, but I've noticed that Maria is almost as perceptive as you are, I was surprise when I found out you adopted her. She looks like you too." Sue said.

"I know, doesn't she? Well, I need to get to work, so I'll be here tomorrow around four. Thank you so much." I said and turned to leave.

"Maria?" Sue said I turned around and faced her.

"Did Jacob do that do you?" she asked walking closer to me. She touched my cheek and I winced.

"No, I walked into the side of the wall." I said laughing. Charlie laughed but Sue still didn't believe me. She touched my arm where he had gripped me too hard and she knew I didn't have an excuse for her. She gave me questioning eyes when she touched my arm and a tear fell from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I turned around and walked out the door. The last thing I heard was "Bella . . ." In a concerned tone from Sue.

**Ok, so I hope everyone loved this as much as I did. R&R. I love them. Tell your friends about me. I'll be forever grateful. Thanks to all my readers and all my reviews i've gotten.**


	3. The Animals in the bushes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyere owns all things Twilight.**

**I love this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will be the reunion. If not the 4th chapter, then the 5th chapter. I'm so excited so many people like my story. I didn't get very many reviews last chapter, but I hope I can get a lot this chapter.**

**So, without further ado, here is my 3rd chapter.**

**The Animals in the bushes **

**APOV**

I walked into my room looking for my hot pink suitcase to take to Forks. A couple weeks ago I was thinking that I was going to need to pack it later, so I already had the suitcase packed and it was in my closet waiting for me to put it in my trunk. Apparently, I was right, I did need it.

Hopefully Bella won't be mad at us coming back to her after ten years. It would make me so sad if she rejected us. I know it doesn't sound like Bella, but she could've changed. I just feel so surprised that I never saw her life. I never knew she got married, and if I'm right about her being pregnant I'll be very surprised.

I wonder if she'll have pictures of her wedding day and her husband when she's at the party. I wonder if she'll have pictures of her husband and an ultrasound. The baby is going to be so beautiful with a beautiful mother, how could it be anything less?

I dragged my big bag down the stairs not wanting to carry it even though I was clearly strong enough to.

"And exactly what are you doing with that suitcase, Alice?" Esme asked at the bottom of the stairs. Oh, that's right. I never told her we were going back to Forks. I ran the rest of the way down and sat the suitcase beside me as she waited for my answer.

"Well, we got invited to our first 10 year reunion to Forks high-school. I decided that I wanted to go to it and I'm dragging everyone else with me." Esme looked shocked then she looked a little mad, which confused me.

"You guys didn't even graduate there. And what does Edward feel?" Esme whispered. She bent her head down to my ear to whisper so no one else could hear. "What about Bella? Won't Edward feel very bad?" I smirked and she frowned. "He doesn't know does he." She stated. I shook my head and she looked disappointed.

"But I saw that they're gonna dance together. I think they'll be picked as King and Queen of their class." Esme did an audible 'aww' as I continued. "Esme, Bella's married. Can you believe it? Married!" her eyes went wide. "She had a cute little diamond ring on her finger. I haven't even seen her get married, actually, the only time I've seen her is when we first left her."

Esme cringed and I apologized. She never liked that we left Bella. She was always like Esme's real daughter. Esme was able to cook for Bella and care for her since she didn't really have to worry about us getting hurt.

"Anyway, she also looks like she's about 6 months pregnant or something."

"Really?" Esme's eyes were huge.

"Yeah, if you want to, you should come to Forks with us. I'll try to get her to come to our house so you can talk to her." Esme's eyes lit up.

"Carlisle." She said as if she was talking to me. He appeared beside her. She turned and looked at him.

I wasn't Jasper, but I could definitely feel their love for each other. They gazed into each other's eyes and I sighed when they smiled at each other. They definitely had a bond as strong as Jasper and mine. For us, our emotions swirl around us and we don't even need to talk and the way Esme and Carlisle just gaze into each others eyes as if there was no one else in the world was a clear image of how much they loved each other.

"So, the kids are going to Forks for their 10 year reunion and I was wondering if we could go with them. We could spend time in our old house. You and I both agree that that house has been our favorite house out of all of the ones we've ever lived in."

"Ok, so as much as I agree with you, what is the real reason you really want to go there?" Carlisle laughed knowing that that wasn't the real reason she wanted to go. Esme laughed at him and looked down at me since I had just taken a seat on the stairs.

"Well, Alice just informed me that Bella is married, and about 6 months pregnant and I want to see her." She whispered to Carlisle. His eyes were wide and he looked down at me. I nodded and started laughing.

"So that's why you two look so excited. Well, we can't tell Edward, of course."

"Tell me what?" Edward asked as he walked down the stairs to where we were.

"Oh nothing." I said standing up and grabbing my bag. "Are you ready to go yet, Edward?" I asked him as I started wheeling my bag towards the door.

"Yeah, but what were you talking about?" Edward asked as we walked out the door with our luggage.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked as I lifted up my trunk to my yellow Porsche. I looked up at him to which he nodded. "Well, we thought that it would be a surprise if we all went out to eat some deer when we get to our home in Forks. I know that you don't like to go anywhere anymore so we were going to keep it a secret, plus, you haven't hunted in awhile and if you're going to be around people you need to hunt." I explained.

"Who said I was going to the reunion?"

"I did. Now you are going to socialize if it's the last thing I make you do." I could tell he didn't believe me, but I knew he was just going to drop it.

I lifted my back full of clothes into my trunk and noticed that Jasper already had his suitcase in the back. And let me tell you, it was small. Did he not understand that we were staying for awhile? If I could help it, we would be staying for a month or two. I still think that Edward and Bella are soul mates and I will get them together if it's the last thing I do.

I watched Edward walk away with curious eyes when I was blocking him from my thoughts. He placed his gray, dull suitcase into the Volvo and walked inside.

vision

Bella and Angela were talking to each other with a crowd of people dancing around them.

"Oh, Angela, I was wondering if I could spend the night at your house and we could have a girls night/day out tomorrow?"

"What about Maria?"

"My parents are taking care of her for a while. I need to get away from Jacob." Bella and Angela's expression changed and I knew that they were talking about something I was completely unaware of.

"I understand completely." Angela turned around and grabbed Ben. "Hey, honey? Can Bella and I have a girls day out tomorrow?"

"Oh, sorry, but we have your family reunion to go to remember?"

"Dang it! I totally forgot about that." She turned to Bella and started talking again.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have a family reunion to go to tomorrow. I really am sorry. I haven't hung out with you forever either. It's been so long since I've seen you. Jacob finally let you out?"

"Yeah, he did. He's going down to La Push for a week. He told me I could stay at someone's house for as long as I'd like. He isn't acting like himself . . . well, I guess the only ever time he acted his self was the few years before we adopted Maria."

"I guess you're right. But how many months are you?"

"I just turned 5 months today."

"Oh, that's awesome! Can I feel it?" Angela asked.

"Of course you can silly!" Bella lifted Angela's hand and placed it on her stomach. Angela's eyes were bulging out of her head.

vision end

'Wow,' I thought. 5 months and she's that big. I want to feel her tummy! I stomped inside and Jasper walked over to me.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"I want to feel Bella's stomach." I complained in a whisper only Jasper could hear.

"I'm sure you'll be able to. Are you ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"Every one ready?" I yelled through the house.

Edward was right beside me. "As ready as I'll ever be." He grumbled.

The rest of my family came down stairs and Rosalie wasn't carrying a single thing. I looked over to see that Emmett's face was barely visible above the three red suitcases and the green one I was assuming was his only bag.

Edward thought it would be amusing if he tripped Emmett, so he stuck his foot out in front of Emmett, as he was about to go out the front door to put the things in his jeep. Since Emmett couldn't really see in front of him, he didn't see Edward's foot. He fell forward, suitcases flying through the air.

"Emmett! My stuff!" Rosalie yelled.

Emmett yelled like a girl and landed with a big thud on the ground before him. The suitcases falling around him. I fell on the floor laughing and Edward chuckled before walking to his car.

Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs and started laughing when they saw Emmett on the ground.

"Did you forget to step down onto the next step again?" Carlisle asked seriously before he started laughing. Esme just admired him as he laughed.

"Ok, sorry to break up this whole little family laugh-fest, but I want to get to Forks and hunt before it's too dark to find anything." I said. We all piled into our cars and were off for the best days of our lives since 10 years ago.

APOV

We had just gotten done hunting and I was heading back to our house. We ended up getting to our house here in Forks around 2 in the morning. I didn't understand why everyone was driving so slowly, but as I looked out the window I saw that they just wanted to watch the beautiful green meadows, and moss covered trees.

I had taken a picture as the sun was setting. The brilliant orange sun cast warm colors onto the scattered clouds around it. The clouds were orange, pink and purple in a beautiful arrangement. It took my breath away and I was happy that I had forever to look at the sun.

We hunted for about two hours and I was glad that Edward had actually taken my advice to hunt. He ended up killing at least five deer, if not more. Hopefully, he wouldn't attack Bella. Thankfully, I hadn't seen anything bad happening in a vision.

Speaking of . . . well, thinking of Bella, I wonder where she lives.

"Jasper?" I asked as I sat down beside him while he was watching the history channel about the confederate soldiers. He looked at me telling me with his eyes that he was listening.

"Do you think we could go search for Bella?" I whispered.

"Alice, you know that we shouldn't do that."

"Please? I just want to see her. I want to know that she's happy." I pleaded. Jasper looked into my eyes as if he was seeing the depth in them.

"Fine, but you have to promise me, that no matter what happens, you won't go screaming out talking to her if we see her." I didn't want to promise to that, but he looked like Carlisle when he usually lectured us. So, with absolutely no say in the matter, I nodded in agreement and hung my head in defeat. Jasper smiled triumphantly and got up.

"Alice and I are going for a drive. We'll see you guys later." Jasper said, knowing that everyone would hear us loud and clear.

I got into the driver's seat and started the car as soon as Jasper's butt hit the seat.

"Gees Alice! Are we in a hurry? Besides, do you really think Bella will be up at . . ." he looked at his watch. "7 in the morning?"

"Who knows. We're up at seven in the morning." I smirked.

"Of course we're up at seven, we never go to sleep." He laughed. "So, where are we going exactly?"

"I'm not sure really. I guess I'll actually drive slow," I smiled, "and we can try to smell her out. I haven't really gotten a vision of her."

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy for not having any visions of Bella. I drove around for about ten minutes when Jasper stiffened. I waited for him to say something, but it didn't happen.

"Umm, Jasper? Did you smell something?"

"I did, but it's also mixed with some really sweet smell. It's disgusting. The first smell is what I believe is Bella, the other I've never smelt before."

I sniffed the air and it smelt of the most obscene thing I have ever smelt in my life. The smell was indescribable.

"Which way is it the strongest?" I asked.

"I think it's getting stronger as we drive. I'd stick to this road. I think it's coming from the right. So, turn to the right on the next available road."

Not too long after he gave me directions, I pulled onto a street with many houses. I followed my scent and it led me to a road that was probably where her house was.

"I think we should stop here so if someone comes out of their house, our car won't be visible." Jasper nodded his head in agreement and we got out and walked down the last road.

The road was gravel and surrounded by trees. We came upon a small house that had bushes on each side of the door. I ran over to the house and started smelling for Bella. I walked around the back and found a window to look into.

Jasper followed me not breathing. He was afraid that he would loose control if he smelled her blood. I stood tiptoe to see into the room.

I saw a little girl with brown hair rubbing Bella's stomach. I heard Jasper beside me draw in a breath when he saw the picture before us. I looked Bella from head to toe and noticed something blue on her cheek.

"Jasper!" I said panicking as I hit him in the rib. Once I got his attention I pointed to her cheek. "Look at her cheek. What happened to it?"

Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but before he did, Bella's eyes fluttered open. I saw her smile down at the girl rubbing her stomach and just her smile made me smile. I looked over to see that she apparently had the same effect on Jasper.

I turned my attention back to the two of them in time to see the girl scream quietly and turned to look at Bella. They both started laughing.

"Hi mommy!" the little girl said excitedly. I glanced over to Jasper who was watching me with curious eyes.

"Aww. Isn't that so cute!"

I looked back at Bella and saw that she looked sad. I heard Jasper say 'Uh-Oh.' Beside me and I suddenly felt scared. Why did he say that?

"Mommy? Are you alright?" The little girl asked as she touched Bella's cheek. Bella winced and opened her eyes; she looked like she was hurt.

"I'm fine, honey." Bella lied. I quickly looked over to Jasper who was shaking his head. I looked back to Bella and the little girl lightly touched a mark on Bella's arm that I hadn't seen before. The little girl must have been crying because Bella wiped a tear away from the girls' eyes. I looked at her arm to see that there were finger marks where someone was gripping her too hard.

The little girl curled up beside Bella and she stroked the girls' hair while the little girl cried.

"Mommy?" the girl asked as she played with Bella's fingers. "He's hurting you isn't he?" the little girl said as more of a statement than a question. Jasper and I exchanged looks and settled back on the scene before us.

A tear fell from Bella's eye as she answered the little girl. "Don't worry Mari, we'll get out of this, I promise." Bella said as she kissed Mari's forehead.

I was clinging onto the windowsill for dear life with the next words that came out of the poor little girls' mouth. "Is he going to hurt me too?" Bella began sobbing but trying to hold it back as best as she could. I glanced over to Jasper who was shaking. Shaking was our way of crying.

"No, he won't. Do you want to stay here with daddy or your grandpa when I'm at my reunion?" Bella asked. Bella smiled, as Mari looked excited.

"I wanna stay with grampy!" the little girl yelled. "Ok, I'll talk it over with your daddy and then we can get you ready to go over there tomorrow." As soon as those little words came out of Bella's mouth Mari looked frightened. Bella looked like she was panicking so I glanced at Jasper who made her calm down a bit.

"No, no, he won't hurt me if I ask him." But I heard doubt in her voice. They smiled at each other and Bella struggled to get up out of bed with her tummy being so big. Ha. Just wait until she's 9 months pregnant. I started laughing as the little girl went around the bed to help Bella out of bed. I looked at Jasper and motioned for him to go around to the side of the house.

"Can you believe that son of a gun beats her? Ugh, I am _so _mad. We have to help get her out of this relationship." I said angrily.

"For once, I agree on your little scheming plan. Now, I want to go feel this guys' emotions."

"His name is Jacob." I explained.

"How do you know? Oh, vision of him right?"

"No, I can't get visions of this guy for some reason. But I had vision of Bella and Angela talking about how he finally let her get out and how Bella needed to get out of the house. Oh, that girl in there? Bella said something about how Jacob wasn't really himself except before they adopted the little girl Maria."

"Ok, so let's go around to the front and look in Jacob's room." Jasper pulled me along.

We peeked into his room and he was fast asleep. "Jacob?" I heard Bella yell.

Suddenly, Jacob shot up from his bed and I saw the meanest glint in his eye that I've ever seen in the world. He looked like he could beat someone up. I started panicking. "Yeah?" he grumbled.

"Jasper, make him happy or something."

Jacob suddenly looked happy. "Bella seems relieved like he feels happier than he usually does." Jasper said to me. I looked at him in horror wondering what the heck he would be like if he were any angrier.

"I'm taking Maria to school and then I need to go to work today." We heard Bella tell Maria to stay where she was. Jasper and I moved over behind the bushes so we could look through the window at the both of them.

"Ok, what time will you be home?" Jacob said. "Umm, I think 4 if they let me off early like they said they would. Otherwise if they extend my hours like they have been lately, I should be home 4:30 – 5. But, Maria wants to go to my dad's house tomorrow. Do you think that would be alright?"

"Sure. Just make sure you pick her up today. I have work till 6. What time are you taking her to your dad's?" Jacob asked.

"I have to be at the reunion at 7 tomorrow, so I'm planning on going to Charlie's around 4 so I can hang out with them since I haven't seen Charlie or Sue for about two months. The reunion ends at 1 in the morning. Could I spend the night at Angel's house? We haven't had a girls day out in forever, so I was hoping that I could spend the night and we could go to the mall or watch movies all day like we used to." Bella asked.

"That won't work like Bella wants it too. Angela is going to have to go to her family reunion." I explained to Jasper. Unfortunately I distracted Jasper and he lost his concentration. "Sorry."

"Now Bella, you know how I don't like you going out with other people."

"Jacob, you go out with your friends all the time. I need friends in my life as do you."

"But you know why I need to be with them."

"I may know why, but you still have fun with them when you're around them. I need my fun too. You must understand that, right?" I felt so confused. What was she talking about? Why does Jacob need to be with his friends?

"I guess you could go. Do you want me to pick Maria up on Sunday?"

"If you want to spend time with her like you should, go ahead. Or she could have her grandparents take her to school Monday morning."

"If she wants to spend another night at your dad's then she can. Are you going to spend Sunday night with Angela too?" Jacob asked sounding hopeful.

"Ok, so he hurts Bella and wants her to be only his, yet he wants to get rid of her? I don't get him. If he doesn't really love Bella, then he should just divorce her." I whispered mad at Jacob.

"Am I aloud?"

"I guess. Stay out as long as you want. A couple more days after that wouldn't be bad either." I could feel Jasper sending Bella anger. And to prove my point her eyes grew darker. "I'm going to stay in La Push for awhile. I think for about a week if you don't mind."

"Why so long?" Bella asked.

"Mommy. It's time for school." Maria complained. Bella looked back at her and smiled. I could tell how much she cared for Maria. She loved her with all of her heart and I could tell that she would do anything for her.

"I want to hang out with my friends too you know." Jacob smiled. I could definitely tell why Bella married this man. He was a total babe when he was nice.

I guess Bella thought so too because she pulled him into a hug and sighed. Jacob didn't know quite what he should do at first but he squeezed her into his arms. "I miss this side of you, Jake." "I do too." Jacob responded as he stroked her hair.

A tear fell down Bella's cheek cleaning off the makeup in its trail leaving a bluish line down her face where she must've been slapped. Bella stood up taller and went to give Jake a kiss on the cheek and he turned his head to the side so that their lips met.

I turned to Jasper and he started laughing and looking at me innocently. "What? I just couldn't help myself." He said chuckling.

"And you say _I_ play with emotions. Psh, please." I laughed. I looked back up at Bella and they were smiling against each other. They deepened the kiss and I started giggling as Maria started making kissing and gagging noises. Bella started laughing and headed over to Maria. "Bye Jacob." "Bye."

"Did you get your backpack, Maria?"

"Yeah, mommy. Last day of school here I come!" I heard Bella giggle and I saw the front door open. I realized a little too late that we were way too close to the door and they would probably be able to see us. As Bella stepped outside with Maria, I pulled Jasper back further into the bushes and darkness so that we could see them easily, but they couldn't see us.

Bella screamed and I saw Maria grab onto her leg and start crying. I realized now, that Bella had seen something in these bushes. Apparently Maria saw something too.

Bella glared into the bushes looking right past us into the darkness. Bella sat down and placed Maria on her lap while leaning against the brick on the house.

"It's alright, no one's going to hurt you." Bella explained but I caught onto her double meaning and I believe that Maria did also because she started crying harder and started talking. I don't think Bella heard the first part because she looked like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Big scary people in the bushes come to spy on us. Mommy told me no one's gonna hurt me. But someone's hurting mommy. Someone's hurting mommy, I can't let her get hurt. No, I just can't. My mommy's my everything, I love my mommy, and my mommy loves me." Maria cried. Tears stained Bella's face as they held each other. All of Bella's work to cover up her bruise was down the drain.

"She feels determined. I think it's to get away from Jacob." Jasper explained as she picked Maria up and headed to the car.

I threw myself onto Jasper shaking because I was sad. I saw Bella look back at the bushes then buckle Maria in. A while later she left the house and was on her way to taking Maria to school.

A few minutes later Jasper and I ran back to our car. I drove over the speed limit so I could make it back to our house. I walked into the house and Esme saw the worried look on my face and she pulled Jasper and I into Carlisle's office so we could talk about it.

Carlisle and Esme listened as Jasper and I gave our sides of the story to what we had just witnessed. By the time we were done explaining everything, the four of us were shaking and we all know that if we could have tears we would be crying.

"Do you know what to do?" I asked Carlisle as I laid my head in my hands.

"We need to let her come to us. But, since she's married. It's going to be hard to have both of them sign the divorce papers. Then, if they do get divorced, they have to decide who gets custody of the kids. I think Bella would be a better parent, and from what you've told me, she is a good parent already. They might give Bella complete custody of the kids since Jacob beats Bella. We'll just have to see how everything unfolds." Carlisle said sadly.

"Anyway, it's 1 in the afternoon now, so why don't the both of you go have some fun before you get ready for the reunion." Esme said.

Jasper got up and offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation and we walked out of Carlisle's office thinking of what we should do next. I decided I would go pick out the clothes I would wear for the reunion tonight and Jasper went over to the computer to look up custody laws.

**So, this chapter was longer then my last two. So now everyone knows what/who was in the bushes. Shocker right? lol. I'm going to work on my other stories now. Hopefully no one will complain if I don't update for awhile. I promise it will only be a couple days.**


	4. Surprises can be deadly

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own nothing.**

**imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee: Maria is very perceptive, even more then Bella and her mom is. So when Bella and Maria stepped outside, Maria was looking around like she always does. Alice pulled Jasper back to where Bella and Maria wouldn't be able to see them, but it was too late. Maria saw Alice drag Jasper behind the bushes. So Maria saw two total strangers and she thought that they were spying on them. Which was true.  
I hope this cleared everything up. And I'm glad that you caught that. Thanks for the review.**

**bella almost cullen: you asked when I would update again? Umm, is now good? I already have the 5th chapter done and I am working on my 6th Chapter. **

**The reunion will be in chapter 6 for all of you who are getting anxious for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. it has over 8,400 words. it was a little over 20 pages when I was done.**

**Surprises can be deadly**

**BPOV**

When I got to work, Caroline wanted to see another picture of her real granddaughter so I pulled out the picture from when Maria was on the orange jungle gym when she was three. We talked about all the things she would do when she was little.

Today at work, I had to go on all the rides and make sure everything was working out right. I had to fire one of our lifeguards because she wasn't doing her job and she kept leaving the slide unattended.

Thankfully, I had an extra already and she was more than happy to take her place. Unfortunately, since I had to go through all the water rides, my makeup washed away and everyone could see all my bruises. The only person who asked me about it was Caroline.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"I ran into a wall."

"Really, then what happened here?" Caroline held up my arm and ran a finger over the bruises. "You really don't expect me to believe anything you try to make up about this do you? Is Jacob hurting Maria too? I never did like that boy. Why won't you divorce him?" Caroline asked.

"No, Jacob isn't hurting Maria. Every time I try to get him to sign the divorce papers I just end up with another one of these." I explained pointing to my cheek.

"Oh, Bella." Caroline sighed as she went to hug me. I winced when her arms wrapped around my back where I had been kicked. "Please don't tell me you have another bruise."

I didn't answer her and she looked upset. I turned around and pulled down the back of my one piece so she could look at my lower back.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Bella, you have to tell your father, he could help you out. Jacob kicked you didn't he." She stated.

"Yes, he kicked me. But I really don't think I need to do that. He was really happy today and he gave me a hug for the first time in a long time." I explained.

"Bella, promise me. Promise me if he hurts you again, you will pack your bags and leave him. You got it? Promise me you will tell your father. If I don't hear from you tomorrow I will shut this Water Park down and come and find you. You have my number programmed into your phone, so it shouldn't be hard to call. You are like a daughter to me and I can't see you get hurt. You got it?" Caroline asked.

"I promise. If he hurts me, I will leave him and tell my father."

"I not only care for you and Maria, but I care for the innocent child you have inside of you. That child needs to see the beautiful world around us I would be so sad if that never happened." Caroline hugged me and sent me to go pick Maria up.

Once I got Maria buckled up I started my truck and headed home.

"Guess what mommy?" Maria asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I learned a new song today."

"Really? Would you sing it to my please?" I asked. Maria inherited the best singing voice I had ever heard. Her mom was the best singer I knew and when I first heard Maria sing I started crying.

"Ok. Here I go. I only know the chorus."

"Ok honey." Maria cleared her throat and started singing.

"Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel. Don't you love it mommy?" My emotions were already at an all time high and when she sang that song, they flew out the window. All this abuse was killing me, the soft gentle melody of the song Maria sang so beautifully was about a little girl getting abused. I could easily relate to this song and at this point I had to pull over onto the side of the road. I was crying so hard and once I calmed down, I looked back at her.

"It was beautiful honey." I said as I composed myself and started driving home.

I got home and Jacob was sitting in the chair in the living room waiting for me.

"Hi." I said as I hung up my coat. Jacob didn't respond he just walked over to me.

"Do you know who called me this morning?" Jacob asked.

"Um, your dad?"

"No, Sue and _your_ dad. Do you know what they said to me?" I didn't answer because I knew what they probably said.

"They said that they think I'm abusing you. Now why would they think that? Did you tell them I abuse you? I don't abuse you Bella." Jacob said as he took another step towards me.

"I didn't tell them anything. Sue saw my arm." I held out my arm to show him what he does to me every time he grips me. "And you do abuse me."

Jacob closed the space between us and grabbed my neck between his big hands. "Don't lie to me. You told them and you know it." Jacob was shaking me back and forth squeezing my neck. I was trying to gasp for air with no such luck.

"Daddy no!" Maria started running towards Jacob and my eyes went wide with shock. Maria started punching Jacob's back and clawing at his exposed skin on his legs with her fingernails I forgot to cut.

Jacob looked behind him and still holding my neck with his left hand, he swung his right hand back and hit Maria in the chest. Maria hit the ground with a thud and flew back a few feet. She got up and started crying holding her chest. She was looking for something around the room while Jacob mumbled incoherently.

I watched as Maria grabbed a lamp on a table. She yanked on the cord so it would come out of the wall. When I realized what she was going to do I started kicking my feet at Jacob because I knew that the lamp wouldn't hurt him. The lamp would only make him worse.

Jacob let my neck go and I fell onto the ground trying to catch my breath. I was wheezing and afraid of my life, my baby's life and Maria's life. I grabbed my neck to try to stop the throbbing pain I felt. I shook my head at Maria who was about to smash the lamp into Jacob's butt.

"Jacob!" I coughed out. "I can't be with you anymore. If I live with you any longer, I'm gonna die."

"What are you saying?" Jacob yelled.

"I want a divorce!" I choked out.

"Fine! I don't want you in my life. You just make it harder. Pack your bags and get out."

"In the desk drawer is our divorce paperwork I got a few months ago that you never wanted to sign. I already signed everything. I want custody of the kids."

"Fine!"

I scrambled to get up but kept failing miserably. I would get half way up then fall back down. Jacob, who had started walking away, stomped over to me. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me up. I fell into Jacob's chest and he pushed me away.

I ran over to Maria, picked her up, and ran into her room to get her stuff we would need. I got her suitcase out of her closet and filled it up with all her clothes.

I ran into my Bedroom right across the hall from hers and pulled out my biggest suitcase. I filled mine with my makeup, hair supplies, toiletries, my CDs, photo album, I packed my phone charger and my mp3, everything I needed for my work and what clothes could actually fit in my bag. I zipped up my big suitcase and pulled out another suitcase to put in the rest of my clothes in along with a pillow and blanket.

I dragged the second suitcase into Maria's room and I filled it with some of her favorite movies, toys, CDs, and games. I went into the nursery and got out a suitcase and filled it with baby stories, baby toys, and baby blankets and pillows, little rattles and the baby bag I made, filled with bottles, pacifiers, dippers and wipes. I zipped all the suitcases up and dragged them into Maria's room.

"Maria? Carry this suitcase, it's the lightest and I'll carry these two and come back to get yours." Maria nodded her tear stained face and followed me down the stairs and out the door.

Jacob's car was gone so I didn't have to hurry. I put the two heavy suitcases in the trunk and waited for Maria to get to the truck. I lifted the baby's suitcase into the back and I grabbed hold of Maria's hand and we walked into the house together in silence.

"Make sure you have everything you want to keep. I don't think we will be coming back Mari." I said as I walked to her room.

"I don't really want anything to remind me of Daddy, Mommy." She cried. I walked over to her and picked her up in my arms.

"I know, but then we would have to start all over and I don't have the money to do that." I held her in my left arm as I pulled the last suitcase down the steps and out the door. Once the final suitcase was in the trunk, I walked back to the doorway.

I grabbed the doorknob and took one last look around the house knowing that it would be the last time I would step foot through the door. I shut the door and walked back to my truck. Maria was already buckled in and I pulled out of the driveway leaving my old life behind forever.

I pulled into my dad's house and Sue was outside in a flash. I stepped out of my truck and ran to her. I hugged her so tight that I thought she would suffocate if I didn't let go. I untangled myself from her grasp and she looked confused.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked over my shoulder to the pile of suitcases in my trunk. I turned around and headed back to my car to get Maria.

"Well," I said as I unbuckled Maria and set her on the ground. She ran over to Sue and she picked Maria up in her arms and hugged her. "I got home from work and from picking Maria up today, and when I got inside Jacob was waiting for me. He thought that I told you and Charlie that he was abusing me. Jacob almost killed me and I told him I wanted a divorce." I started crying remembering how Jacob almost suffocated me.

Sue came over to me and hugged me while I cried, making my sore throat worse.

Charlie showed up at the door looking confused. Sue helped me get inside and I sat down on the chair and proceeded to tell the two of them everything that happened. When I was done, Charlie looked ready to kill.

"How dare he! Where are your bruises?" Charlie yelled.

I went into the kitchen and ran my arm, and my face under water. Once I was sure my makeup was off, I grabbed a paper towel and dried up all the water. I walked back into the room.

"Everything that you can see really well right now was done to me yesterday before I went to bed in Maria's room. He slapped my face. He gripped my arm really hard and pushed me to the floor and kicked my back. He used to kick my stomach, but when he found out I was pregnant he switched." I turned around and lifted up my shirt so they could see the bruise.

"We need to take pictures of those so when we go to court we will have evidence." Charlie got up and searched for a camera he came back and sat down staring at me.

"I'm fine dad."

"Are you sure you don't have any broken bones?" Charlie asked.

"I'm positive. All I know is that you'll have more evidence in the morning."

Charlie got up and pulled me into a hug and started crying. I hadn't ever seen him cry and I was deathly afraid of that. I didn't like to see him hurt.

Charlie knelt down and opened his arms for Maria. She ran to him and buried her face in his chest crying. "Maria? Is your chest ok?" he asked my little Mari. She nodded at him and smiled.

"Bella, we need to take her to the hospital for an x-ray. I'd like to have you get an x-ray and an ultrasound too, just in case." I nodded.

"Do you wanna feel the baby?" I asked Sue and Charlie. They both looked at each other nodded and walked over to me. I lifted up my shirt and they placed their hands on my stomach.

They smiled as they felt the baby kicking. "The baby's always like this at night. I don't know why it likes the nighttime better, but some days it keeps me up all night. Hopefully it won't be like this when the it's born." I laughed.

"Good luck with that kid." My dad laughed. "I'm going to bring your suitcases in for you. Do you want to sleep in your old room?"

"Yes, please."

Sue and Charlie headed out to the car and Maria climbed up onto my lap.

"Am I ever going to have a daddy?" Maria asked. "One that's nice to you and me?"

"I hope someday I'll find that special someone who wants to spend forever with you, me, and this wonderful little gift inside me." Maria smiled and looked down to my tummy.

"Mommy? Who's this baby's daddy?"

"I don't know Maria?"

"Why don't you know?"

"Well, honey, It's hard to explain. Tell you what, when you're old enough and I know you will understand I'll tell you everything. Okay?"

"Ok!" Maria giggled as the baby kicked her. "Are you gonna search for the baby's father?"

"If you want me to." I responded.

"Yeah, but do it when I'm old enough to understand." Maria said with a determined look on her face. I laughed at her and hugged her against me.

Sue and Charlie walked in with their last load of suitcases and Sue told me she'd be down right away to help me to the car. Luckily, my dad had gotten an actual car when Sue and him got married. The car was much more comfortable then his cruiser with the metal seats.

"Ok, come on Bella. Let's get you into the car." Maria hopped down and Sue came over and pulled me up out of the recliner I was in. My back was in so much pain and even when I put my hand on it, it didn't stop hurting.

I got down the stairs and into the stairs safely without falling down. Maria sat beside me and we headed to the hospital.

We were assisted into a room as soon as we got to the hospital. The girl at the counter next to my room was talking on the phone. "No, we don't have any people doing the x-rays. Would you mind doing them?"

Maria was taken to the children's wing and Charlie went to look after her. I was put in a small white room with a big window facing the hallway. In the hallway right outside my room was three different ways to go if you were standing in my doorway. You could go to the right, left, or straight ahead. Off to the left, was a long counter with people stationed in little cubicles.

Sue chose to stay with me since she had to go through this when she was young too. The doctor came in and checked my heart rate, which was at a steady rate.

"So, what brings you here today miss swan?" Dr. Secure asked me.

"My husband has been abusing me and today he almost killed me by strangling me. Um, I was kicked in the back last night and he gripped my arm today and yesterday and he slapped me yesterday." Dr. Secure's jaw dropped open with disbelief.

"Well, I'm going to give you an ultrasound in a second to make sure the baby is fine."

"Oh, the baby's more then fine, it won't stop kicking me." I laughed.

"They have a history of doing that sometimes." He smiled. "Do you want your step-mom to stay with you?"

"Yes, please." I smiled.

Dr. Secure lifted my shirt above my belly so he could do the ultrasound. He squeezed some cold jelly stuff on my stomach and spread it around. He slid the transducer over my stomach to check the baby. **(Transducer: a small hand-held device looks like a microphone that sends and receives ultrasound signals)**

"You have been eating more like I told you too. Your baby has grown quite a bit since I saw you two weeks ago. Your stomach has gotten to the normal size for a woman as far along as you." I nodded my head and watched the baby in the screen.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Secure asked.

I looked over to Sue who was nodding her head at me. I looked over to Dr. Secure and told him yes. He smiled and looked at the ultrasound screen. He smiled and turned back to face Sue and me.

"Bella, congratulations. It looks like you're going to have a baby girl." I smiled and looked over to see Sue with tears in her eyes. "Would you like some pictures?" I nodded my head and turned my head to look out into the hallway and the people passing by.

A tall blonde guy was holding a few people's charts and was going over to put them with a few charts on the counter with his back facing me. He was wearing light blue scrubs and he looked slightly familiar from the back.

He turned around to go somewhere and froze in his tracks when he looked through my window. My heartbeat picked up when I realized who it was and we stared into each other's eyes. He looked down to my stomach and his eyes grew wide.

I could faintly hear people talking to me in the background, but I wasn't paying attention.

It couldn't be could it? No, it can't be. Carlisle? He turned sharply and left quickly. I slowly turned and looked at Sue and Dr. Secure. I looked at my heart monitor and it was bouncing off the walls.

I breathed in slower breaths and made myself get calm. It couldn't have been what I saw. He looked the same, so wouldn't someone notice that he hadn't changed?

"Bella?" Dr. Secure asked. "What just happened?"

"Umm, nothing. I guess I was just reliving my past. Sorry Dr. Secure. I didn't mean to scare you like that." I laughed.

"It was just so weird. You were calm like you were dreaming, then all of a sudden, it was like you saw a ghost." He laughed. I laughed along with him but I could hear how uneasy it was.

"Well, you have one of the healthiest baby's I have ever seen in my life. No heart problems, everything seems to have grown fine, in fact, it looks like it's grown better than any other baby around these days has. Your baby will be very healthy when it's older. Do you want to walk to the x-ray room? Or do you want a wheelchair?"

"I'll walk. I need exercise."

"Ok, let me just get you out of these monitors, clean your stomach off and then you can follow me." Once he was done with every thing I got up and followed him out the door while Sue held my hand.

Once I walked out of my room, I was searching everywhere my eyes would let me for who I thought I had seen. I reached the x-ray room without any glimpses of the second father I had once grown to know and love.

"Here you go Miss Swan. Sue can't go in with you," he turned to Sue to talk to her, "so if you will follow me I'll lead you back to the waiting room." Dr. Secure turned back to me and opened the door. "Dr. Cullen will be the person running your x-ray."

I froze when he said Dr. Cullen. It couldn't be the Cullen I know could it? It's surely someone else. I started shaking anyway. Dr. Secure looked at me like I was having a seizure.

"Do I need to get you a chair Miss Swan?"

"No, thank you anyway. I'm fine."

"Ok. Dr. Cullen will escort you back to the waiting room when you're done."

"How did Maria do?" I asked Dr. Secure.

"I've been with you the whole time." He laughed. "Dr. Cullen took Maria's x-ray's too, your best bet would be asking him. I'll see you later Miss Swan. Have a lovely rest of the evening."

"Evening? What time is it?" I asked. Dr. Secure looked at his watch.

"It's about 9:30. I best be on my way. Good luck." And with that he left me outside the x-ray room with my heart beating so fast I was afraid it would pop out of my chest.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I walked into the dark circular room and looked around and saw a tall blonde haired guy with his back turned to me.

"Go ahead and take a seat on the table Miss Swan." Dr. Cullen turned around and sure enough, it was Carlisle. He smiled at me and came over and stood in front of me.

I had my head down and I could feel his eyes on my face. "How are you?" he asked.

"I manage." I responded. He nodded his head and pulled out a blood pressure measuring thing.

"I know you just did this, but we need to make sure everything is accurate since you're pregnant." My eyes bulged and my heart skyrocketed. "Calm down, Bella." He laughed.

He took my blood pressure and wrote it down on the chart he was holding.

"How was Maria's x-ray?" I asked worried.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"Maria is my daughter." I explained.

"She has a different last name." He stated.

"She has by husband's last name. I wanted to keep my own last name."

"I see. Her x-rays are fine. Nothings broken or fractured, just bruised." I flinched when he said that. "When did you adopt her?" he asked.

"I never said she was adopted." I told him.

"I know, but Alice said you adopted her."

"Oh, um. We adopted her when she was just a few weeks old. Her parents were my friends and were killed in a car crash and she was the only survivor. Her grandma couldn't take care of her, but I work with her and she's the owner of the Water Park I work at, so we're good friends. She's like my third mother and she cares for me just the same."

"I'm glad she can look after you." Carlisle took my heartbeat and frowned. "Bella, you need to calm down. The baby can tell when you're stressed and the baby could become stressed when it grows older."

"Well, she's been through all my stress for 5 months so I guess it's too late now isn't it."

"Please lay down so I can take an x-ray of your neck and arms." I laid back and he put a heavy sheet on me. "Don't move until I tell you, you can." I heard a beep and then silence. "Ok, now I need to get this other table for you, so please stand up."

I got up and walked over to a column and leaned on it while I watched Carlisle roll the table I had just laid down on over to the wall. He brought out another table with a hole in the middle of it. I started laughing when I realized I was going to have to put my belly in it.

"Ok, Bella. I need you to lay face down and make sure you stomach is all the way in the hole." I did what he said and he fitted the heavy brown sheet over me again. "Don't move please." I heard a beep and he was done and taking everything off of me. I sat up and I felt dizzy so I lay on my back staring at the one little light in the room.

"Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I just feel dizzy."

"I'll let you stay here for awhile. Then I'll take you back to the lobby." I nodded my head and started daydreaming of my favorite dessert. Carlisle snapped me back to reality.

"Do you know the baby's gender?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I found out today actually. I'm going to have a little girl." I smiled.

"So I take it you like to take care of girls?"

"Well, I've only cared for Maria, but she's been the best to me. We're like best friends and we talk about everything. She loves art and she says she wants to be an artist when she's older." I explained smiling.

"That's nice. Is the baby your husbands'?"

"No, I got a sperm donor." I explained.

"A lot of people do that lately."

"That's what the doctor told me too. Aren't they suppose to tell you when the donor gave their samples?" I asked.

"Yes, if a patient asks for the date, then they have to give it out. Why do you ask?"

"The doctor who gave me the donor wouldn't tell me they received it."

"Hmm. I'll have to check into that for you. It looks like everything is fine on you and your daughter. I'll call you when I have the release date on that donor. And for all those bruises, I would suggest putting ice on them and then putting makeup over them. Especially the ones on your neck and cheek." I nodded and got up.

"It was nice seeing you again." Carlisle said.

"You too." We walked in silence back to the lobby. Charlie wasn't in the lobby so Carlisle walked me all the way inside. Sue stood up and started walking towards us.

Maria looked up and saw me. "Mommy!" she yelled, her eyes sparkled as she started running to me. I bent down and picked her up spinning her around with me, laughing.

"Bella, I wouldn't suggest you do that. You need to keep the baby safe for the next few months." Carlisle said.

"Mommy, Mommy!" I turned my attention back on Maria. "Look what Dr. Cullen got for me!" she held out a loli pop.

"What do you say to Dr. Cullen?" I asked her. Maria looked up to Carlisle and she held her arms out to him. I looked up to meet Carlisle's eyes for the first time since I saw him in the hall and he looked just as shocked as I was. But he reached out and picked Maria up.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. You're the best doctor ever." She smiled. She gave Carlisle a big hug and gave him a kiss before she reached out to me.

"You're welcome, Maria."

I gathered her in my arms and she laughed as she touched my stomach.

"Mommy, your baby's going crazy." She laughed.

"Would you like to touch it?" I asked Carlisle. He looked hesitant but reached forward and placed his hand on my stomach.

Once his hand touched my stomach the baby went crazy. I started laughing. "Sue feel my stomach." She reached out her hand while Carlisle's hand was still on my stomach. The baby felt like she was doing a happy dance.

"She is more active at night!" Sue exclaimed. I smiled and nodded my head. They both withdrew their hands.

"Tell your family I said hello." I told Carlisle.

"I will. Be safe, Bella." I felt a twinge of remembrance of those words form somewhere, but I shook it off and smiled.

Carlisle disappeared behind the doors to the hospital and my dad stepped out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go?" We nodded our heads and we went back home.

I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I still felt dizzy and my mind was crowded with everything that happened today. How did Jacob go from being nice in the morning, to being angry and wanting to strangle me?

"Do you still want to spend time with your friend?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Jacob never really let me out to hang with my friends. I might as well go out and try to have some fun. Do you still want to take care of Maria?" Sue nodded.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I need to hit the sack so I'll be alive enough to go to the reunion." I got up and looked around for Maria. She was curled up on the carpet sleeping.

"Ok, have a nice sleep." I smiled and picked Maria up. I carried her into my old bed, luckily without falling up the steps.

"Goodnight Maria." I said as I kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers over us and fell asleep.

**CPOV**

"Honey? Why don't you go see if the hospital will let you work there." My darling Esme asked always the one caring about having something to occupy all the free time I had.

"Ok. I'll be back in a bit." I got out of the house and drove to the hospital I remember working at. They changed a few things since then, but I knew I could find my way around.

I went up to the secretary and she instantly recognized me. Suzy looked exactly the same except she dyed her hair a slightly redder brown then when I last saw her.

"Hi Carlisle! How are you? What can I do you for?" Suzy asked.

"Hello. I'm good how are you?"

"I'm just fine thank you."

"That's good to hear. I was wondering if there were any spots left to work here."

Suzy looked through her stack of papers and smiled.

"Looks like we are really short on doctors." She said. "What are your fields?" she asked.

"I studied for everything in medical school so I could do anything I needed to at a hospital." I explained. "So, just give me a job and I'll do it." I said laughing.

Suzy smiled and gave me a few charts. "These are a few people that need to be dealt with. They have a few broken bones and last time I saw you, you were the master with bones and such. Once you're done, come back to me and I'll give you your next charts."

"Thank you Suzy. Have a nice day." I walked off to room 108 to help with a little boy who fell down the stairs.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen and I will be your doctor for the day. So what happened?" I asked the little boy. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like he was about 10 or 11.

"Hi, I'm Dylan. I was riding my skateboard, and I saw this awesome railing I wanted to go down. I jumped but missed the railing. I landed on the stairs." He was cradling his arm.

"This is why I don't like skateboards." I said shaking my head. "People always come in here with many things broken. Let's see how bad it is." I picked up his arm and lightly felt it. It sure was broken all right. It felt like he broke it in a few places.

"You're going to need an x-ray. I need to know exactly where it's broken. You're young and there are curtain places that if you break your arm, it won't grow to its full length."

I opened up a cabinet and walked over to him. I made him wear a slingshot so he wouldn't have to hold his arm on the way to the x-ray room. I needed to call Suzy to tell her that Dylan needed a x-ray.

I picked the phone up and dialed the desk. "Suzy? Dylan needs a x-ray, so should I take him down right now?" I asked.

"No, we don't have anyone doing the x-rays. Would you mind doing them?" she asked.

"Sure, but I need to go to a few other people first. I'm just on my first person."

"Ok, take your time. Come back to the desk when you get done with your last patient. I'll have new charts to give you for the x-ray patients."

"Ok. Bye Suzy."

"Bye." I looked down to see Dylan playing with a scab on his chin.

"Stop playing with that. It could get infected. I need to work on a few more patients and then I'll be back to take you to the x-ray room."

"Ok doc." I let him call me doc. The little boys these days are so ornery. I went around to the other rooms and luckily, no one had serious injuries. I had to help someone with a lady with a broken finger, a little girl with a sprained ankle and a little boy who bit off the tip of his tongue. Luckily, it would heal really fast.

Now I just needed to drop off some charts. I rounded the corner and saw Suzy sorting through charts. These walls sure are thin, but I guess when you have really good ears you can hear everything.

"It looks like you're going to have a baby girl. Would you like pictures?" I heard a guy in the room by the desk I was at ask.

"Hey Suzy. Here are my patients charts." I put them on the desk and she exchanged them.

"I have a few more people you will need to x-ray. We had a few people abused and they need to make sure nothing's broken. Go get Dylan and he can be your first patient in the x-ray room."

"Thanks Suzy." I turned around to go get Dylan and froze in my tracks. There in the room in front of me was a girl I used to know.

It couldn't be Bella could it? But she looked the same. I looked down and saw her stomach. Whoa! She _is _pregnant. I could hear her heart monitor skyrocket and I turned sharply to the left. I ran down the hall to Dylan's room.

This isn't happening. "Dylan I'll be the person taking your x-ray today. Would you follow me?" he got up and followed me down the hall and to the left.

"Ok, put your hand on the table and don't move until I tell you to." I pressed the button. "Ok, you're done. Now I need to look at the x-ray." I pulled the sheet out and looked it over. Luckily there wasn't any damage to the bones he needed to grow.

"Lucky for you I can put you in a cast and your bones will grow just fine." Once he was bandaged I followed him out to the lobby.

"Thank you doctor." His mom said. "I was just so worried."

"Anytime." I turned back around and went to work on my next little patient.

I heard people outside and knew they would be my next patients so I put a new sheet in the x-ray.

"Charlie, you're not aloud to go into the x-ray room. I'll take you to the lobby. Maria, Dr. Cullen will be in the room so go right ahead."

"Bye grandpa!" I heard a little girl say.

The door swung open and a little girl skipped in.

"Hi doctor." I looked down at my next chart. Maria Black.

"Hello Maria. How are you today?"

"I'm better than Scooby-Doo on Scooby snacks!" she smiled.

"You like to watch Scooby-Doo?" I asked.

"Do I ever! All the time." She laughed. I smiled and laughed with her.

"Ok, I need you to lay down on the table and lie as still as possible and don't move until I tell you too." I started to walk away.

"Mr.? How am I supposed to get on the table? It's too high for lil' ol me."

I turned around and started laughing when I saw her with her hand on her chest like she was a movie star. I walked over and put her on the table and put the sheet over her.

"Is that better?" I asked.

"Much!" she sang. I smiled and walked over to the button.

"Remember, no moving." I pressed the button and a beep was heard. "Ok. You're done. Do you want a sucker?" I asked as I looked over to her. She was sitting on the edge of the table swinging her legs. She nodded her head vigorously.

I went over to the desk and pulled a sucker from a drawer and walked over to give it to her.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"My daddy hit me in the chest when I was trying to save my mommy. He was choking her." I looked at her, mouth agape. She tried to hurt her dad to save her mom?

I walked over to the x-ray and pulled the sheet out. I hung it on the little light. Nothing was broken.

"That was a brave thing to do. It looks like everything is just fine. Nothing's broken."

"I already knew nothing was broken. But my grandpa insisted he take me and mommy here to check it out."

"That's understandable. Your grandpa just wanted to make sure you and your mom wasn't hurt. I'll take you to the lobby." I picked her up and set her down on the ground.

I walked her to the lobby and saw Charlie I didn't know if I should say hi or not. I decided to just walk in with her.

Charlie looked up and he froze when he saw me.

"Hello Charlie." I nodded.

"Carlisle."

Maria ran into his arms. "Grandpa! Told you nothing was broken." She tapped her head.

"Hello," a lady came over and shook my hand. "Thank you for taking care of my grandchild. I love her to death and even a little bruise hurts me."

"No problem. Have a nice day." I walked back and got ready for the next person.

I heard Dr. Secure talking outside of the door. He was one of the people I trained about 10 years ago.

"Here you go Miss Swan. Sue can't go in with you, so if you will follow me I'll lead you back to the waiting room. Dr. Cullen will be the person running your x-ray."

I heard a pause and all I heard was three hearts beating, but one of them was frantic.

"Do I need to get you a chair Miss Swan?" I heard Dr. Secure say. Miss Swan? Bella Swan? I looked at my chart and sure enough, Bella was my final patient of the day.

"No, thank you, anyway. I'm fine."

"Ok. Dr. Cullen will escort you back to the waiting room when you're done."

"How did Maria do?"

"I've been with you the whole time." He laughed. "Dr. Cullen took Maria's x-ray's too, your best bet would be asking him. I'll see you later Miss Swan. Have a lovely rest of the evening." Could Bella be Maria's mom?

"Evening? What time is it?"

"It's about 9:30. I best be on my way. Good luck." Bella's heartbeat had been increasing with every second she stood outside the door. I heard the door squeak open.

"Go ahead and take a seat on the table Miss Swan." I turned around and smiled. I went and stood beside her.

I could practically feel how nervous she was. "How are you?" I asked politely.

"I manage." she responded. I nodded my head and pulled out a blood pressure tool to make sure everything was fine. Pregnant women need to be very healthy.

"I know you just did this, but we need to make sure everything is accurate since you're pregnant." I looked up and saw her eyes bulge out of her head and I started laughing when her heart starting beating faster. I was afraid she was going to have a heart attack. "Calm down, Bella."

I took her blood pressure and wrote it down on the chart. She was a very healthy woman.

"How was Maria's x-ray?" she asked worried.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Maria is my daughter." she explained.

"She has a different last name." I stated.

"She has by husband's last name. I wanted to keep my own last name." She told me. It made since; she _was _the only person in her family. She probably wanted to keep her name going.

"I see. Her x-rays are fine. Nothings broken or fractured, just bruised." I saw flinched when I said bruised. I looked down to see that her neck was slightly bruised with fingerprints on it. "When did you adopt her?" I asked.

"I never said she was adopted." I could her the suspicious tone in her voice.

"I know, but Alice said you adopted her."

"Oh, um. We adopted her when she was just a few weeks old. Her parents were my friends and were killed in a car crash and she was the only survivor. Her grandma couldn't take care of her, but I work with her and she's the owner of the Water Park I work at, so we're good friends. She's like my third mother and she cares for me just the same."

"I'm glad she can look after you." I took Bella's heartbeat and frowned. "Bella, you need to calm down. The baby can tell when you're stressed and the baby could become stressed when it grows older."

"Well, she's been through all my stress for 5 months so I guess it's too late now isn't it."

"Please lay down so I can take an x-ray of your neck and arms." she laid back and I put a heavy sheet on her. "Don't move until I tell you, you can." I walked over to the x-ray machine and I pressed the button it beeped and I took the sheet off of Bella. "Ok, now I need to get this other table for you, so please stand up."

She got up and walked over to a column and leaned on it. I could feel her eyes on me while rolled the table over to the wall. I brought out another table with a hole in the middle of it so she could lie down on her stomach. I heard her start to laugh when she realized what she was going to have to do.

"Ok, Bella. I need you to lay face down and make sure you stomach is all the way in the hole." she did what I said and I put the heavy brown sheet back on her again. "Don't move please." I repeated the procedure and took everything back off. Bella sat up and I saw her swaying from side to side like she was dancing to music. She lay down on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked concerned of her and the baby.

"Yes. I just feel dizzy."

"I'll let you stay here for awhile. Then I'll take you back to the lobby." she nodded her head.

"Do you know the baby's gender?" I asked.

"Yeah, I found out today actually. I'm going to have a little girl." she smiled.

"So I take it you like to take care of girls?"

"Well, I've only cared for Maria, but she's been the best to me. We're like best friends and we talk about everything. She loves art and she says she wants to be an artist when she's older." she explained smiling. I could tell she was a good mother.

"That's nice. Is the baby your husbands'?"

"No, I got a sperm donor." she explained.

"A lot of people do that lately."

"That's what the doctor told me too. Aren't they suppose to tell you when the donor gave their samples?" she asked.

"Yes, if a patient asks for the date, then they have to give it out. Why do you ask?"

"The doctor who gave me the donor wouldn't tell me they received it." I looked at her x-ray and everything looked fine.

"Hmm. I'll have to check into that for you. It looks like everything is fine on you and your daughter. I'll call you when I have the release date on that donor. And for all those bruises, I would suggest putting ice on them and then putting makeup over them. Especially the ones on your neck and cheek." she nodded and got up.

"It was nice seeing you again." I commented.

"You too." I walked her too the lobby in silence Charlie wasn't in the lobby so I walked her all the way inside. Sue stood up and started walking towards us.

Maria looked up and saw Bella and smiled. "Mommy!" she yelled, her eyes sparkled as she started running to her. Bella bent down and picked her up spinning her around laughing.

"Bella, I wouldn't suggest you do that. You need to keep the baby safe for the next few months." I explained.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Bella looked at Maria. "Look what Dr. Cullen got for me!" she held out a loli pop.

"What do you say to Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked her. Maria looked up and she held her arms out to me. I looked up to meet Bella's eyes and she looked just as shocked as I was. But I reached out and picked Maria up.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. You're the best doctor ever." She smiled. She gave me the cutest hug ever. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and she reached out for her mom.

"You're welcome, Maria." I laughed.

Maria touched Bella's stomach and started laughing.

"Mommy, your baby's going crazy."

"Would you like to touch it?" I looked into her eyes to see that she was talking to me. I wasn't sure if I should or not. I haven't seen Bella for 10 years but I placed my hand over her stomach.

Once my hand touched her stomach the baby went crazy. Bella started laughing. "Sue feel my stomach." Sue reached out her hand while mine was still on her stomach.

"She is more active at night!" Sue exclaimed. I smiled and pulled my hand back.

"Tell your family I said hello." Bella told me.

"I will. Be safe, Bella." I saw her flinch but she shook it off and smiled.

I turned around and headed over to the desk where Suzy worked. She smiled up at me.

"It sure feels nice to work here again. Thank you for giving me a job."

"No problem. How was your first day back."

"Um, interesting to say the least." I smiled. "Is that all I need to do today?"

"Yes, you may go home now."

"Here are the rest of the charts." I handed Suzy the charts and she smiled.

"Ok. Thank you Carlisle. Have a nice rest of the day."

"You too." I walked out to my car and drove home.

I parked the car in the garage and went inside. The kids were all siting on the couch, watching Interview with a vampire.

"Hey kids!" I said smiling. Alice was beaming at me and Jasper looked confused. Alice shot up from the chair and ran into my office. I followed her knowing what she was going to ask.

"Hello, Alice."

"What did it feel like?" she asked jumping up and down.

I was blocking my mind from Edward.

"You'll just have to ask her yourself." I laughed.

"Carlisle! How could you not tell your favorite daughter!"

"I heard that Alice!" Rosalie yelled from the other room.

"You know I love all my family the same." She looked at me with pleading eyes but I wasn't going to budge. "Sorry, tomorrow I'm sure she will let you."

Alice stomped her foot and left my office slamming the door. Esme is so going to be ecstatic when I tell her what happened today.

**Now tell the truth. Did anyone see that coming? Carlisle going back to work? Did anyone guess what the sex of the baby would be? Anyway, R&R I love them and I adore them! I'll give you a quote from the next chapter, it'll be a win/win situation. Also, I'll be answering everyone's questions in the beginning of the next chapter so if anyone has the same question, he or her will have it answered. **


	5. Makeup Covers Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight.**

**I had things I was going to put in an A/N, but it's 2 in the morning and I need to go to the bathroom. (You didn't really need to know that.) Anyway, I would like to get to bed Early for once. **

**I know this is a short chapter, but it's a filler chapter. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**Makeup covers everything**

**BPOV**

I woke up around noon and looked over to my right to see that Maria wasn't beside me. Maybe she's downstairs. I threw my covers off me and swung my feet off the bed. I stood up and realized too late that my feet were crisscrossed. I went to take a step and fell to the ground hair whipping around my face and arms flailing. Luckily my arms caught me before my stomach hit the ground.

I picked myself up once I was sure I wouldn't get dizzy and I headed downstairs to see everyone eating lunch at the dinner table. I frowned and walked into the kitchen.

"Why didn't someone wake me up?" I asked as I pulled out the chair beside Maria and sat down.

"We thought you might want to sleep in after what happened yesterday." Charlie said glancing down at my neck and looking sad.

The thoughts of yesterday's events flooded into my head as I remembered everything that happened to Maria and I. I was strangled, Maria was hit, Jacob agreed to divorce me, Maria and I packed our bags. We went to the hospital . . . I saw . . . Carlisle. Caroline was concerned about us. Oh, Caroline!

I shot up out of my chair banging my knee on the underside of the table. Everyone's plates slid out of his or her hands.

"Jeez, Bella." Charlie said.

"Sorry. I have to call Caroline." I ran up the stairs tripping twice catching myself with my hands and rushed to my phone. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi Bella. Is everything OK?" she asked nervous.

"Um, well, that depends on your definition of OK."

"Oh God, What happened?"

"I got home yesterday with Maria . . .." I continued to tell Caroline yesterday's events.

"I had to go to the hospital and you know Carlisle? The one who worked there about 10 or 11 years ago?"

"Yeah, he was a hunk of burning love." She laughed.

"He was there!"

"He was that one boy's dad wasn't he." She sounded concerned and I didn't blame her. Caroline was there to comfort me right along with Jacob after _he _left.

"How do you know that it was really him?"

"Caroline, I had to get a x-ray, and Carlisle was the one who took it."

"Really? Wow honey, you had a really eventful day."

"Tell me about it. He asked about my baby and we talked about Maria. He took her x-rays too. He gave her a lollipop and she was ecstatic." I laughed. "I let him feel my stomach and his eyes popped out of his head. It was so comical, you should have been there."

"I bet it was. Well I need to get back to running my Water Park. Take care Honey."

"It will definitely be easier today."

"That's good to hear. Have fun at your reunion."

"Ok, I will. Love you Caroline."

"Love you too honey. Bye." The line went dead and I turned around and made my bed before walking downstairs.

"There's leftover spaghetti on the stove. Just heat it up in the microwave." Sue explained.

I heated up some leftovers and sat down and ate thinking of all the things I could finally do since I wouldn't have to deal with Jacob anymore. Hopefully when he gets back from La Push in a few days he'll be calmer so I can talk to him about the divorce papers.

Once I was done with my spaghetti, I rinsed off my plate and set it in the sink to wash later. I walked out to the living room and sat down by Maria. She crawled over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you Mommy!" No matter how many times she said those special little words, they made my heart soar each and every time. Maria is the reason I want to wake up every morning. She's the reason I never gave up every time Jacob would abuse me. I lived because I had something to live for.

I was so grateful that God let me adopt her, I really don't know what I would've done without her all these years. Hopefully, one day, Maria will find the best husband in the world who will care for her, make her laugh, smile, and enjoy life they way it should be enjoyed everyday. I can only hope that her family she makes will be much better then the one she's had to grow up with. I want her husband to never do to her what mine did to me.

"I love you too, Maria. More than you know." I kissed the top of her head and cuddled with her. We were watching Finding Nemo and Maria cried when Nemo and his dad got back together. I held onto her tight and cried right along with her.

I looked at the clock hanging above the TV and saw that it was already five in the afternoon. I needed to take my shower and get ready to go to my first and last 10-year reunion. Sure, there'd be my 20-year reunion, but I'd never have another 10-year reunion.

"Sue? Could you do my makeup after I take my shower?" I asked as I turned to look at her. Her eyes lit up and I already knew the answer.

"I would be delighted. I love doing people's makeup. Maybe that's why I decided I would go to beauty school." She laughed. "It paid off too. Now I'm doing all the girl's hair and makeup for all the school dances and weddings."

"I'm glad to hear I'll be getting made up by the best." I smiled. "I'll go take a shower and I'll call you up to my room when I'm done. I got the best dress the other day. The invitation to the reunion party said we needed to wear red. I mean, come on! This is supposed to be a party. If everyone wore the same color it would make every thing look dreadful." I laughed.

"Do you know how many people are going to ignore that little rule? Or maybe they sent everyone different cards so everyone would have certain dress colors."

"Maybe, Ok, I'll be in the shower if anyone needs me. But please, wait for me to get dressed before someone comes knocking on the door."

I made my way up to my room and searched through my bag for my robe. I grabbed my brush and ran into the bathroom almost slipping on the rug that moved under my feet. I grabbed a towel out of the closet and shut the door to the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower after I had gotten the temperature of the water just right. After I was done relaxing my sore muscles and washing my hair, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

The mirror was fogged up so I turned on the fan and wiped the condensation off the mirror. What stood before me made me gasp. The hot water had made my bruises stand out on my skin even more. Dark blue fingerprint marks were clearly visible on my neck and arms not to mention the big blue mark on my cheek. Thankfully my dress would cover one of my arms. I wouldn't have to use makeup on my back or one of my arms. I dried off and brushed through my hair before I put my robe on.

I headed downstairs to tell Sue I was ready to get my face on. I saw Maria and thought about my bruises. Did she have a bruise on her chest as bad as mine. I crossed the room and knelt down in front of her.

"Maria? Lift up your shirt so I can see your bruise." Maria lifted her shirt to her neck and a tear escaped my eyes. There was a long dark line across her chest about 3 inches wide where his arm had come in contact with her skin. On the left side of her chest was a big handprint where Jacob's hand had hit her.

I pulled her shirt down and hugged her to me. She touched my bruise on my neck and a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"We'll be okay mommy, I promise." She kissed my cheek and climbed up onto the couch.

"I'm ready to put my face on Mom." I hadn't gotten used to calling Sue my mom, but I was slowly learning. Leah and Seth rarely came over to visit her and I only saw my step-family when I used to go up to the reservation in La Push with Jacob. It didn't feel like I had a brother and sister.

"Ok, do you have enough makeup?"

"Do I have enough makeup? Come on, I lived with a guy who gave me bruises almost everyday. I had to cover them all up somehow."

She felt bad for mentioning anything so I went over to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

"You know I love you, so let's go up and get me ready for a night out at school." I laughed. "I never thought I'd have to say I'd be going to night school. But the day has come" she laughed and followed me up the stairs.

I ended up putting on my dress first so I wouldn't ruin my makeup or hair. Sue put a towel around me so she wouldn't get makeup dust all over my dress.

My dress was a one-shoulder dress with one flare sleeve. Under the arm the person who made the dress had cut out a circle so that the fabric on the end of the sleeve was connected to the fabric at the bottom of the dress. I had decided that I would wear the sleeve on my right arm. The red dress came down to my mid-thigh and clung to my figure making my baby bump very visible. **(Number 3 in the picture on my profile.)**

Over the last two weeks my stomach had gotten as big as the doctor wanted it to get. I now looked like I put a basketball inside of my dress. I would definitely have heads focused on me tonight. _Great!_ That's just what I need, more people to witness my trips and falls tonight.

Once Sue was done, she turned me around so I could see myself in the mirror. My bruises on my cheek and neck were gone thanks to my wonderful makeup. Sue had done a wonderful job, she did a great job accenting my eyelids so it would draw attention to my eyes.

My hair was curled and it flowed down my neck hiding any evidence of abuse. I got up and hugged Sue kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you so much." I looked over to my nightstand to see that it was 6:30. "I need to hurry. I only have 30 minutes until I need to be there."

"You may want to put some shorts on under that dress."

"Why?" _Why?_ What kind of question is that?

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Sue said. I was confused but did it. "Now look in the mirror." I looked into the mirror and started laughing.

The dress was now right under my butt. The part of the dress where the sleeve was connected to the bottom of the fabric was pulled up so anyone who was looking could see my black lace thong and the side of my stomach. I giggled and lowered my arms.

"I should probably wear my spanky shorts shouldn't I." Sue nodded and smiled. **(To anyone who doesn't know what spankies are. Spankies are shorts made out of Spandex. They fit really snug and people wear them in dance teams or under cheerleader skirts. Spankies are short Spandex. My grandma mistook them as underwear. Lol, they aren't underwear.)**

I went to my suitcase and put my spankies on. I lifted my arms and did a 360 in front of Sue. "Better?" I asked.

"Much." She said in an English accent. We burst out laughing and tried to control ourselves so I could continue getting dressed. I walked over to my closet and looked through my shoes I had put away last night. I found my flats and slipped them on. I looked back at my clock to see that it was 6:45. I was walking out of my bedroom door but Sue stopped me.

"Wait. We forgot to cover up your arm."

"But the sleeve is covering it." I said.

"Bella, you don't have sleeves on both arms." She laughed. I looked down and giggled.

I walked over to her and she covered my bruises up. I picked up a bag I packed last night for Angela's and I closed the bedroom door behind me. Once I was downstairs I grabbed my purse and walked over to Maria.

"Mommy, you look pretty." I smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Now you be good to your grandparents you got it?" she nodded her head and gave me a kiss on the nose. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Are you sure you want to go to Angela's house?" Charlie asked.

"I'm positive dad. I'm finally away from Jacob and I can do whatever I want." I looked down at Maria. "I won't be gone for long, I promise. I won't be gone long enough for you to even think about missing me. I love you Maria. Have a good night. I'll see you in a few days. I'm going to spend two nights with Angela. Call me on my cell phone, I'll probably be out at the mall or something."

"Love you too Mommy! Have fun at school!" I giggled and kissed her goodbye.

"Bye Dad. Bye Mom, see you later." I walked out the door and made my way to school for the first time in years.

**Ok, it is I think Sunday in the morning, so when I wake up, I will put the links on my profile. **

**I bet NO ONE knew Caroline said that line. I bet NO ONE knew they were talking about Carlisle either. If you did guess right, Bravo! **

**I hope everyone is as excited for the next chapter as I am. Next chapter is the reunion! R&R. I might send you a quote of the next chapter. I don't know if i'll do that all the time, because this is the first time when I have the next two chapters done already. **


	6. The Color Is Red

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight. I just made this wonderful story using her wonderful characters.**

**I am **_**so**_** sorry for not updating earlier!! I had to read Breaking Dawn and although I got it done in two days, I was reading a lot of Fanfiction. I have the next chapter ready also, so no worries on when I'll put the next chapter out.**

**I put songs on my profile, and there are two songs you should play when you read a certain part in this chapter. The other two songs were just mentioned but are on my profile so you can listen to them anyway.**

**The Color Is Red**

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot and it was packed. Luckily I got a spot close to the front. I don't know how I managed that, but I guess my luck was just in my hands today.

Waking up without being insulted by Jacob was already the start of a good day. I got out of my truck and headed into the over packed gym. Different colored lights were shining down on the floor that was swarming with adults.

Streamers were strung around the room and balloons were twisted into an archway as you walked through the gym doors. The DJ was on a stage that someone put against the back wall and a table was off to each side so people wouldn't be stationed at one corner of the room all the time.

I headed off to the left of the room in search for some people I knew. I noticed that I was the only one wearing red. My cheeks grew pink at my realization and I read over the invitation in my head.

_Dear Mrs. Swan,_

_You are invited to the class of 1998's 10-year reunion party. We ask that you wear a red dress please. It is vitally important. We are informed that you voted for Angela as the Queen of the class. We have tallied up the votes. We hope that your nominee won. Hope to see you there. _

_Best of luck,_

_Principle Rollers_

_P.S. Make sure if you wear flats, you don't fall and hurt yourself. (Just kidding, Bella. Hope you're having a nice life.)_

I was sure I didn't read the letter incorrectly. I looked around for someone to talk to and I instantly saw mike with his arm around Jessica and his eyes got big as he devoured my body. His eyes came to rest on my stomach and he nudged Jessica's shoulder. She looked at him like he was totally rude for interrupting her conversation she was having.

Mike pointed towards me and she followed his gaze. Her eyes almost fell out of the sky when she looked at me. Next thing I know Jessica was right in front of me screaming. It scared the living daylights out of me too.

"Bella! You're pregnant!" she yelled.

Um, don't you think I would know if I was pregnant or not? I wanted to roll my eyes so badly, but I just smiled and nodded my head.

"How many months are you? You're huge!" she yelled throwing her arms into the air. Mike was now by her side waiting for my answer.

"I'm 5 months exactly to this day." I smiled. She looked down at my ring finger and gasped.

"Oh. My. God. You're married?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm getting a divorce."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Um, well, he isn't very nice to me anymore."

"_Oh._ I see."

"Do you? Do you really?" I asked.

"Not really, but I can at least pretend can't I?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Well it was nice seeing you again. I guess I'll see you around." I headed off to the drinks. I saw a bowl full of water and ice and I dished out some much-needed water into a cup.

I started looking around for more people I could talk to. Lauren, ha, she's pregnant too, probably got knocked up and no I really don't want to talk to her. Tyler, not really in the mood to talk about how he almost ran me over, _again_. Angela, yes! I still needed to ask her if I could stay the night. What kind of person was I to not call and ask earlier?

* * *

**APOV**

My first 10-year reunion and it was just how I envisioned it. I giggled at myself for my little inside joke and everyone turned his or her heads to look back at me. I smiled back at them innocently and started humming. We got to the high school and we parked near the front. I could see Bella's car a few rows ahead of us and I could only hope no one else saw it.

We got inside and the lights were so cool. A DJ was in the back on a stage playing 90's music and I realized that my family wasn't anywhere near me. I looked around and saw that they had made it over to the concession stand to the right. I walked over to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek.

All the guys in this gym were wearing tuxes and I had to laugh at how funny some of them did their hair a lot of the guys smoothed their hair back with gel. I mean, come on, this wasn't some wedding and even then, they shouldn't smooth their hair back. Most of the people looked the same. A lot of girls were pregnant and a couple of them looked like they were ready to pop.

I was wearing a black mini dress with oversized puff sleeves. My dress had pockets in it so I could put my cell phone and money in a safe place. My hair was down and it flowed freely hanging off my shoulders. **(Number 2 on my profile)**

Rosalie was wearing a hand-sewn black and silver sequin spaghetti strap dress. She wanted all eyes on her and as far as I could tell, all eyes _were_ on her. Rosalie had her hair in a high ponytail; she curled the ends of her hair so it would puff out around her face. **(Number 1 on my profile)**

Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all in tuxes. Jasper and Emmett were supposed to wear any color of blue tie they wanted, but Edward was told to wear a red tie. He didn't get what the point was. I, of course, had already figured that one out, but I wasn't planning on telling him why.

I looked around for Bella and spotted her over talking to Angela on the other side of the room. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and her stomach was huge. Her figure now, looked a lot like Rosalie's except for the fact that she was pregnant. Her hair was done beautifully, and I wondered who did it for her.

"Who are you looking at?" Edward asked. He looked in the direction Bella was, but a crowed of people had just made their way onto the dance floor.

"Just watching everyone." I explained. I turned around and started to congregate.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey Angela!" I yelled as I got closer to her. She turned around and squealed when she saw me and started walking toward me with Ben hot on her heals.

Angela was wearing a strapless satin black dress with a big bow in the front. It looked absolutely amazing on her. She had half of her hair pined behind her head, the rest was hanging down her neck and halfway down her back. **(Number 4 on my profile)**

"How are you? You look beautiful. Why are you wearing red?" Angela asked.

"I'm just fine. And thank you. The letter said to wear a red dress and that it was vitally important. How 'bout you?" I asked before I took another sip of my water.

"Just enjoying life. And that seems a little weird."

"Oh, Angela, I was wondering if I could spend the night at your house and we could have a girls night/day out tomorrow?"

"What about Maria?"

"My parents are taking care of her for a while. I needed to get away from Jacob. Actually, we're finally getting divorced." Her eyes went wide.

"I understand completely and really? Why, what happened?"

"I guess he just finally snapped. He started to strangle me and Maria started hitting him and he slapped her across the chest." Angela's eyes went wide.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She hugged me and I tried my best not to cry. We pulled away and I started laughing.

"Um, I kinda got makeup on your dress." There was tan makeup on her back and I brushed it off.

"Why would there be makeup on my back?"

I lifted up my arm to see that some of the makeup had wiped off and you could see a faint fingerprint.

"If I was strong enough, I would rearrange that creeps face." She folded her arms and sighed. Angela turned around and grabbed Ben who was talking to Tyler. "Hey, honey? Can Bella and I have a girls day out tomorrow?"

"Oh, sorry, but we have your family reunion to go to remember?"

"Dang it! I totally forgot about that." She turned around to talk to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have a family reunion to go to tomorrow. I really am sorry. I haven't hung out with you forever either. It's been so long since I've seen you. I'm surprise Jacob let you out even though you're getting divorced."

"Yeah, he's going down to La Push for a week. He told me the other day when I asked him that I could stay at someone's house for as long as I'd like. He wasn't really acting himself . . . well, I guess the only time he acted himself was the few years before we adopted Maria."

"I guess you're right. But how many months are you?"

"I just turned 5 months today."

"Oh, that's awesome! Can I feel it?" Angela asked.

"Of course you can silly!" I reached down and grabbed Angela's hand and placed it on my stomach. Angela's eyes were jumping from my stomach to my eyes.

"It's . . . alive!" she stated. I laughed at her.

"Angela, it's a baby, of course it's alive."

"But it's kicking like crazy. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with it?"

"I'm positive. I went to the doctor's yesterday. Dr. Secure," Angela started laughing. "Yes, I know, funny name. Anyway, Dr. Secure," I smirked, "told me I had a healthy baby girl." Angela squealed and started jumping around.

"I love little girls!"

"I do too. He told me that she's the healthiest baby he's seen in years."

"Is Jacob her father?" Angela asked.

"Thankfully, no. I don't want her to grow up with anger issues. I got a sperm donor. I asked Dr. Cullen if they were supposed to tell you how old the donation was and he said they are supposed to tell you if you asked. I did ask but they didn't tell me."

"Wait a minute. Did you say Dr. Cullen?" I nodded. "As in, _the_ Dr. Cullen?"

"It depends on who _the _Dr. Cullen is, but yes." Her eyes grew wide and she started looking around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"No one. Just trying to see if everyone but you is wearing black." She laughed but she continued looking. Her eyes settled somewhere off to the right and her eyes grew huge. She looked back at me and smiled lightly.

"Ok, do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Sure." **(Song is on profile.) **Sandstorm came on and everyone started yelling like it was the best song ever. We started jumping up and down and just having fun not caring how people would look at us like we were crazy.

There was silence and everyone looked up at the guy that was standing on the stage.

"Welcome, to the class of 1998's 10-year reunion party!" his voice rang out across the gym. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"We have started something new this year. I won't tell you quite yet, but I'm sure everyone will figure it out. I have the winners of the Queen and King here in this envelope." Mr. Rollers held up the envelope and opened the card and smiled.

"The king for this year _is,_" everyone started clapping slowly and gaining speed until they were applauding. "Edward Cullen!" everyone started whistling and I was frozen in shock at what he had just said. Was _he _really here?

My unspoken question was answered as he stepped up on stage. He looked lifeless and didn't look too happy to be here. He was as handsome as ever and he was wearing a red tie. I looked around and noticed that all the other guys were wearing blue ties. My stomach started churning and I knew now, why I had to wear a red dress.

I poked Angela in her side. She looked down at me. "I'm going to be the Queen! Look at me, I'm wearing red, no one else is. _He's_ wearing a red tie, no one else is." I dropped my head into my hands, and tried to stop the tears I could feel pooling in my eyes.

After everything I've been through, this had to happen to _me_. He left me, telling me that he had absolutely no feelings for me. And now he's back.

"The Queen for this year _is,_" he opened the other card and smiled. I looked over to Edward and I saw his eyes go wide obviously reading his mind. I saw Edward's frantic eyes searching the room for who he thought it was. The audience started clapping again. "This girl has captured all of our attention and she is as beautiful as ever, Bella Swan!" everyone was cat calling and whistling more than they were for Edward.

I felt a jab in my side as Angela helped me to the stairs. She pushed me and I started walking up the stairs as I heard everyone whispering how I was pregnant. I blushed and looked down at my feet as I walked towards Mr. Rollers. I started shaking as soon as my foot hit the stage. My heart was all but jumping out of my chest.

"Holy Hell, Alice! You never told us Bella was pregnant! She's huge!" my head snapped over to the left and I saw Alice and Jasper smiling. Rosalie and Emmett's jaws were hanging open as they stared at me. I felt like a person on display.

I could instantly feel the electricity between Edward and I, and Mr. Rollers was right in the middle of us. My baby was bouncing off the walls inside of me. When Carlisle touched my stomach, I thought that was the most active it's ever been, but I guess not.

"Goodness, the feeling up here is intense, I feel like I'm caught in a thunderstorm and it's lighting everywhere. It's like an electric current is running through my body." Mr. Rollers laughed. "As you all can tell, we decided to dress the Queen and King in the same color."

I looked down at Angela and she was motioning for me to take my ring off.

'Why?' I lip sinked.

"You're getting divorced." She lip sinked back. I casually put my arms behind me and pulled off my wedding ring. Once I was sure all eyes were up at Mr. Rollers, I tossed my ring to Angela and she caught it. She put it in the top of her dress and let it mingle with her boobs and I started laughing.

Every eye in the building turned towards me and I blushed crimson and looked down at my feet my hair sheltering my face from the stares I was getting.

"Ok, please bring out the hats." I turned my head back to see two girls bringing out a tiara and a huge king's hat; I tried to stifle my giggle but was unsuccessful.

* * *

**EPOV**

I should've known Bella would be here. I was just in such a crappy mood, nothing ever registered in my mind. I was up on stage and I was suddenly aware of everyone in the room. Almost all thoughts were of Bella, her dress, her hair, her stomach, and her ring.

She was Pregnant _and_ married? Well if that wasn't a stab in my dead heart what was? I searched for Angela's thoughts so I could see Bella without looking at her around Mr. Rollers.

'_Oh, her ring. She needs to take that off. She's getting divorced.'_ Angela thought. My confidence shot up and I was suddenly happy. Something I haven't been in a long time.

I looked over to see Angela motioning for Bella to take off her ring. Angela rolled her eyes and started to lip sink. 'You're getting divorced.' A few seconds later, a ring flew down to her and Angela stuck it in her dress. Bella started laughing and my heart soared. It would've been beating rapidly if it were still alive.

Every eye turned to look at her and I could practically see her blushing.

"Edward feels so happy, it's contagious." Jasper said to my family. I turned and glared at him. _'Sorry Edward, but it is true. Have fun dancing with her.'_ He smirked and I felt my lips twitch trying to keep back my smile. In unison I heard all four of my family say at the same time, _'I saw that Edward.'_ My lips twitched again and they started discussing to Jasper what he said to me. When Jasper told Alice how he said to have fun dancing with Bella, Alice squealed and all eyes turned to her.

I faintly heard something about hats and then something was placed on my head. I re adjusted it and looked into the mind of someone who was looking at me so I could adjust my hat.

"Now that we have our King and Queen, would the two of you please make it down to the dance floor. Please clear a circle in the middle of the floor for these two wonderful people." A circle began to form and I saw that the people in the front were everyone I was familiar with. On the left from the stage were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. On the right were Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, and the vile Mike Newton.

"So, Bella, Edward, please make your way down to the dance floor on the left." Mr. Rollers stepped back and I saw Bella in her beautiful one shoulder red dress. Her hair was curled and flowed around her face, her makeup was done so the attention would be drawn to her eyes. Her blood was extremely powerful, but somehow, my lungs got used to it. Instead of her blood being what I craved, the only thing I craved was for her to be in my arms.

She looked so beautiful, her curves had developed over the years and her body resembled Rosalie in a way, but I thought her curves looked better on Bella. Her stomach was big and I could hear two heartbeats coming from her and I instantly wanted to scoop her up in my arms and kiss her. I couldn't believe I had left her all those years ago.

What was I thinking? My whole family was angry that I had told her I didn't love her when I did. At least she moved on and got married. Now she was pregnant with a child. The think that hurt the most was that she _did_ move on. She forgot all about me and went on to being with some lucky guy who wasn't some mythical creature. She got married and lived a happy life with some guy that couldn't hurt her.

Bella looked up and over to me. I could hear her heart beating incredibly fast and I held out my hand for her to take. She walked hesitantly towards me and she reached out her hand to join mine. When out hands touched, it was like one of us had walked across wool carpet with socks on. We were shocked and we drew our hands away and went to take each other's hands again. This time it was just a slight bearable shock that didn't sting quite as bad and we ignored it.

I realized that she was shaking as we walked down the stairs hand in hand. The crowd cleared out a path for us and we walked to the center of the circle.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was shaking when our hands touched. The electricity in the atmosphere was nerve wracking. Edward took my hand and we walked down the stairs. As soon as Edward and my hand touched, the baby instantly calmed down. She was starting to hurt my stomach anyway.

Once we were in the middle of the room, all eyes were on us. It was awkwardly silent and then Mr. Rollers came on over the intercom.

"Bella and Edward will be dancing to a Celine Dion song that one of our lovely ladies picked out for us here today. It's called 'I want you to need me.'" As Mr. Rollers ended his sentence, the song came on. A spotlight was cast onto us and it made me feel self-conscious. **(Song on Profile. Play it now.)**

Edward guided me in front of him and I placed my hands on his shoulders as he placed his on my waist.

I started to get dizzy and Edward's velvet soft voice filled my ears. "Breathe, Bella." He chuckled.

The song started off slow and then the first two lines made me curse whoever requested the song. I instantly thought of Alice and turned to look at her. She smiled at me innocently.

My heart was jumping out of my chest and I made the mistake of looking up into Edward's eyes. He was watching my every move once our eyes met; it was like some invisible force was making me stare at him. As much as I tried to direct my eyes somewhere else, I couldn't.

He smiled down at me and my heart melted. I smiled back up at him and sometime in the middle of the song I ended up being pressed against him with my cheek resting on his chest. It felt so right, but felt so wrong at the same time. I was eternally hurt from him leaving me and I knew he didn't love me, but I could live in the moment for now.

When the line, 'I wanna be your deepest kiss' was said, my heart started to beat faster and Edward chuckled. How I would love to kiss his beautiful lips. I just wanted to hold him forever.

I closed my eyes and the only thing I saw was his face smiling down at me and I smiled. I looked up into his eyes and we smiled at each other. I waited so long to be in his arms and I was finally here.

After he left, I remember locking myself up in my room and listening to the same song over and over again until I believed it. I kept telling myself that it would all get better in time. I didn't think I could live without him but I did and I'm glad because I had a beautiful daughter to take care of, even though I adopted her, she was my daughter.

When the song became louder and faster Edward spun me around. I smiled at him and he twirled me so that our arms were extended. I spun into his arms so that our arms were crossed in front of me and my back was facing him. We untangled ourselves and I was once again against his chest in his arms it was the most amazing feeling and I just wished he would need me like I needed him. It was ironic how the song fit our relationship.

The song came to a close and everyone clapped but I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. All that I saw was the golden eyes in front of me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Alice. A huge smile grew on my face and I threw my arms around her.

She hugged me back and laughed. She held my arm up.

"Well, let's see you. Turn around." I turned in a circle and she laughed. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie joined and were standing behind her.

"How many months are you?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm 5 months today. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, and congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"The doctor said it was a healthy little girl."

"Do you have any ultrasound pictures?" Alice started jumping up and down. I looked through my purse and pulled out my pictures of my family I kept in there.

I handed them to her and stood beside her so I could point to everyone. "That's Renee, Phil, Sue is my step-mom, she married to Charlie he's the next picture. That's my 6-year-old daughter Maria. We adopted her when she was just a few weeks old. Her parents were instantly killed in a car crash, they were only around 15 years old and she was the only survivor."

"Oh, that's so sad."

"Yeah, I knew her parents and I work with her grandmother Caroline, she's the next picture. Jacob is my husband in the next picture, but we're getting divorced. And the next picture is my ultrasound picture."

I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time and it was really making me feel uncomfortable. I felt Jasper touch my back and I was instantly calm I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Hey!" Alice complained. "He gets a kiss and _I_ don't?" I leaned over and kissed Alice's cheek. Jasper chuckled and leaned into my ear.

"Edward is _so_ jealous." He laughed.

I nodded my head because I could practically feel his jealousy from where I was. Alice handed me my pictures back and I put them into my purse.

"Angela wants to dance with you, so go find her." Alice said and pointed over to where Angela was. I walked towards her and she smiled.

"So, what was it like dancing with someone you haven't seen forever?"

"I felt like I was going to puke. I was nervous, shaking, and my heart was jumping out of my chest."

"Well it didn't look like that. It was the weirdest thing, the two of you would look into each other's eyes and it was like no one was even around you. Anyway, do you wanna dance?" Angela asked. We walked further into the crowd of people and started dancing.

**(Song on profile) **The music changed and everyone started cheering like it was the coolest song. We started dancing to Cotton eyed Joe by Rednex. When I was younger I used to think it said 'where did you come from Caught nied Joe.' **(This is actually a true story for me. I didn't know the name of the song until a few days ago when I was trying to look for it for this story. Lol.)**

Everyone started jumping up and down and started doing his or her own little line dance. We enjoyed the little song and we all laughed at each other. Mike was trying to dance but he sucked at it. His arms were flopping everywhere and he tried to drop it like it's hot and everyone knows that the dance is only made for girls to do. His face was hysterical, he looked like he was trying to either sit on a cactus and it was poking him in the ass, or he was trying to take a crap right on the dance floor.

I burst out laughing and I had to hold onto Angela for support. **(Song on profile. Start playing it now!) **The next song came on and it was the theme song for some weird show. Someone beside me was yelling at the top of his lungs. Everyone within a ten-foot radius turned and stared at him.

"Oh, My, God. It's Keep Hope Alive by Crystal Method. This used to be my like, favorite song." I stared at him for a few seconds before laughing.

The lights above us started flashing and I started dancing. It was the type of song someone would hear in a club. It was an upbeat song and really cool if you had cool dance moves.

We made a huge circle in the middle of the floor and people went in to dance in front of everyone. The Cullens were in the front a little bit off to the right of Angela and I who were also in the front. Mike went into the middle of the dance floor and tried to break dance. He ended up hitting his head on the floor. Everyone laughed at him but he thought it was because he was good. He got up and did another booty drop and his expression was the same as before.

Angela was whispering in my ear to go out onto the dance floor and I was shaking my head.

"Would you go out there with me then?" she asked. I nodded my head and we went out to do our little handshake dance we made up when we were in high school. I had taken dance classes with Angela a few years ago that consisted of hip-hop, jazz, ballet, and crump dancing she felt that I should learn how to express _all_ of my emotions through dancing. It was now one of my passions and I was actually good at it.

We stepped out and started doing our little dance. The whole time I was thinking about how Edward and his family were watching me. We bent backwards and our hands touched the ground we lifted our feet and did a back flip. Some stupid guy behind me yelled out that I had nice underwear.

"They're spankies, they aren't underwear, but thanks anyway." I said as Angela and I sat on the ground with our hands behind us. We put our legs on each other's waists and we started twirling around, turning onto our stomachs and then our backs with our hands and arms holding us above the ground. Everyone started cheering and at the same time we undid ourselves and just started dancing for fun. Angela started skipping around giving everyone high fives while I started crump dancing. Everyone was cheering and I stared laughing along with Angela as we put our hands together and started dancing together around the dance floor. Once the song was over, everyone started applauding us and cheering.

I was sweating and tired and I needed to get a drink, so Angela and I walked off to the right to get some water. Rosalie came over to me and smiled.

"Nice dance moves." She smirked.

"Um, thanks?" I said though it sounded more like a question.

"No really! The both of you really know how to shake it." She laughed. I hadn't seen Rosalie forever and last time I did, she didn't like me much. I looked over to Angela and she was nodding her head laughing.

"I haven't seen Bella do that since I took her to those crump dancing lessons. It seems you've greatly improved." She started laughing.

"Well, when you have a daughter who wants to learn how to dance like the people on TV, you have to learn how to do it yourself and make sure it doesn't seem too dirty. If you show your kid how to do _that_ all the boys at school will just line up to get next to her."

"So was that what you showed her?" Angela asked.

"Heck no! I told her that all great dancers take ballet first." I laughed. "She then asked me if I could enroll her in a ballet lesson. Now she's the best little ballerina I've ever seen. About a week ago she asked if she could quit ballet and join a contemporary dance group. I told her I would think about it. I think she should be a little older to do contemporary."

"That little floor thing was cool. Where did you two learn to do that?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, well, about 7 years ago we wanted to have our own little handshake dance thing, and we came up with that. It was pretty fun and I guess it just became our signature move. It was a little hard to do since I'm pregnant and all, but I managed." I smiled. I noticed that everyone had joined us again.

"So is your baby going to stay with you or Jacob?" Rosalie asked.

"She's staying with me." I said rubbing my stomach. "Jacob told me that he didn't want any baby or kid that wasn't his."

"Aren't you pregnant with his baby?"

"No." everyone gasped and I started laughing. "I got a sperm donor. Gosh, you seriously didn't think I would cheat on my husband did you?"

"Oh, then why didn't you start a family with Jacob?"

"Bella?" Jasper sounded hesitant. "What is that on your neck?" my heart rate climbed as I realized that he probably saw my bruises. I heard a few people gasp and I looked down at my feet. "He hurts you doesn't he." He stated.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." I put my water down and pushed through Angela and Alice. I ran to the family bathroom not bothering to lock the door and looked in the mirror. My makeup on my cheek and neck were wearing off and the makeup on my arm was completely gone.

I walked into one of the stalls and sat down on the lid of the toilet. I heard someone walk into the family bathroom and knock on the door. "Bella?"

**I know, I know, cliffhanger. But did you really think I would keep this chapter going? Anyway, I just wanted to tell everyone that although I read Breaking Dawn, It will have absolutely nothing to do with this story. Everything in this story was well planned out before I even read Breaking Dawn. **

**Read and Review please!! I'll reply back sooner this time. I hope you like this chapter. The reunion will be in two chapters.**


	7. In My Daughter's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight. I just used her characters for my story.**

**I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I'm so happy I've gotten a lot of reviews. There are a few songs you can listen to that will be on my profile. I hope everyone loves this chapter.**

_Previously:_

"_Bella?" Jasper sounded hesitant. "What is that on your neck?" my heart rate climbed as I realized that he probably saw my bruises. I heard a few people gasp and I looked down at my feet. "He hurts you doesn't he."_

"_If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." I put my water down and pushed through Angela and Alice. I ran to the family bathroom not bothering to lock the door and looked in the mirror. My makeup on my cheek and neck were wearing off and the makeup on my arm was completely gone._

_I walked into one of the stalls and sat down on the lid of the toilet as tears streamed down my face. I heard someone walk into the family bathroom and knock on my stall door._

**In My Daughter's Eyes**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I heard the soft velvet voice say outside the door. I froze and all I heard was our breathing and my pounding heartbeat. "Would you let me in?" I don't know what made me do it, it was like my body wasn't responding to my head, but I kicked the door open.

I looked up at Edward and he looked hurt. He kneeled down onto the ground so he could look at my face.

"Ew! Edward, get off the floor. Do you know how many germs there is in a freakin bathroom?" he looked at me like I was crazy then started laughing at me.

"Bella, they cleaned this, this morning. Besides, a little germs won't kill me." His grin was contagious and I had to smile back.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." I sat looking at my lap as I contemplated on whether or not I should tell Edward about my abuse. I heard Edward sigh and I looked up. "I forgot how it feels to not be able to hear someone's thoughts. You're killing me, Bella. What happened to you?" a tear ran down my cheek and Edward reached out but I wiped it away before he did.

"When I met Jacob," I paused and skipped the part about how he helped me get over the guy who was now right in front of me. "Well, Jacob and I got married two years after high school. He was so nice to me, and he was someone I could always count on to help me get through all my bad days.

"We had discussed having kids, but I didn't want to have kids because," I paused to think about what to say. "Well, I can't really tell you. But then Maria's parents were killed and I felt that I should take care of her. She became my life and Jacob, I guess was jealous and he didn't want a kid that wasn't his own. He became abusive to me.

"He never hit Maria, to that I am grateful for, but I was always his punching bag when he came home from a stressful day at work. The other night, he was mad at me because I went to get a dress for tonight. He thought I was using his money when I have my own job that pays a lot better then his. Maria heard us yelling and I sent her upstairs. He yelled at me, slapped me, gave my arm bruises from gripping me too hard, and he kicked me in the back." Edward's eyes were full of pain and his eyes were full of tears that would never fall down his beautifully sculpted face.

"I took Maria to school the next morning and went to ask my parents if Maria could stay the night." I was now playing with some toilet paper in my hands that I had used as Kleenex. "Sue saw my bruises and I left to go to work without telling her that I was abused by my husband.

"When I got home with Maria, Jacob told me that Sue had called and asked if he abused me. Jacob got mad and started to strangle me. Maria had watched the whole thing and she started hitting him on the back, but I knew he probably couldn't even feel her. He threw his hand back and hit her across the chest. She got up crying and was about to get a lamp to hit him over the head but I knew he wouldn't even get a scratch off of that.

"I started kicking him and he let me go. I yelled as best as I could that I wanted a divorce and he agreed. I kept stumbling and I couldn't get up so Jacob came over to me and yanked me up." I pulled up my sleeve to show Edward my dark blue arm.

"Did you go to the doctor's?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Maria and I packed our bags and I headed to my parent's house. We went to the doctors and I was told that I had a healthy baby girl and that we were both just fine except for my bruises. I saw your dad in the hospital and at first I thought I was imagining things, but I didn't know why I would think of him after 10 years.

"He turned out to be the one to take my x-rays and Maria's x-rays. He didn't seem very surprised that I was pregnant and he already knew that Maria was adopted by me. It was just so weird, but we're all Ok."

I looked to Edward's eyes and he seemed to be fighting a battle in his mind. He stood up and pulled me up with him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"I'm so sorry that I left you Bella." I started sobbing and quickly composed myself and pushed him away. I went to the sink and splashed my face with water. Once I had applied more makeup I walked out of the family bathroom with Edward beside me.

I walked over to where Angela and the others were talking. "Sorry, Bella." Jasper said to the floor. I thought of a peaceful moment in my life when Maria was in my arms and I sent him my emotions and he smirked. "So you're trying to calm me down now." I nodded my head and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked. I took his extended hand and I followed him onto the dance floor.

* * *

**APOV**

I watched as Edward and Bella went out onto the dance floor. "Aren't they cute together?" I asked Angela.

"Very, but I can't understand why he left Bella. She never told me."

"We had to go across the country for my dad's work." I explained.

"So none of you have made contact with her until today?" Angela asked me.

"Um, no. I wanted to, but Edward told me that it would only make her hurt more. I now realize that he was probably right."

We looked out at Bella and Edward as they danced to a slow song. The song faded into a new song and Angela and I looked at each other in horror. It was the song Bella used to cry herself to sleep every night listening to.

Angela and I rushed to her side. "Would you like to dance with us Bella?" I asked.

I could already see the tears in her eyes as she nodded her head and followed us across the dance floor. **(Play song on Profile)**

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
see; somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

_Goin, comin, thought I heard a knock  
Who's there? No one, thinking that I deserved it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
You didn't notice, you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is, I'ma be okay  
_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah  
(It'll all get better in time)  
Even though I really loved you  
I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to  
(It'll all get better in time)  
_

"Bella, look at me." Angela said. Bella looked up at her and she threw her arms around Angela's neck and hugged her. They started dancing as tears fell out of Bella's eyes. "It says you will be okay, Bella. Believe that you will be okay. It's all said and done. It's all in the past.

"What does it matter if you loved him or not, right? You moved on, you have a wonderful little girl who loves you very much and you have one lucky girl on the way." Angela comforted Bella. I hadn't seen Bella so emotional, I guess being pregnant gave you mood swings like crazy.

"Thanks, Angela." The song finished and she wiped her tears away. "Is my makeup good?" she asked. I quickly pulled out my waterproof makeup and dabbed it on her cheeks and neck so no one would be able to see the real damage she held.

"Thanks." She kissed us both on the cheeks and we led her back to our group.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was talking to Mike and he looked really mad. I walked over to everyone and the music stopped and the principle started talking.

"This next song is for all you lucky ladies with daughters and who are expecting soon."

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked. I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. **(Play song on Profile)**

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes  
_

It was such a sweet song and my emotions got the better of me. Edward reached down and wiped my tears away.

_  
In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

By this time I was clinging onto Edward sobbing. Everything Martina McBride was singing about was completely real for me.

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

"The next song is to all those people who have lost their mom or have lost a child, and to all of those who have a mom that won't be there forever."

Edward started to lead me off the dance floor when he heard the beginning of the song. I pulled his arm back and he looked at me confused.

"I know you aren't a girl." I laughed. "But you did loose your mom. And someday I will have to say goodbye to my mom too." He nodded his head and he started dancing with me again. **(Play song on profile)**

_Mamma  
You gave life to me  
Turned a baby into a lady_

Mamma  
All you had to offer  
Was the promise of a lifetime of love

Now I know  
There is no other  
Love like a mother's love for her child

And I know  
A love so complete  
Someday must leave  
Must say goodbye

Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye

Mamma  
You gave love to me  
Turned a young one into a woman

Mamma  
All I ever needed  
Was a guarantee of you loving me

'Cause I know  
There is no other  
Love like a mother's love for her child

And it hurts so  
That something so strong  
Someday will be gone, must say goodbye

We swayed to the music and I cried against his shoulder.

Good-bye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Good-bye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye

But the love you gave me will always live  
You'll always be there every time I fall  
You are to me the greatest love of all  
You take my weakness and you make me strong  
And I will always love you 'til forever comes

And when you need me  
I'll be there for you always  
I'll be there your whole life through  
I'll be there this I promise you, Mamma

Mamma, I'll be  
I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm  
And I will love you 'till forever comes

Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye

'Till we meet again...  
Until then...  
Goodbye

I looked up to see that Edward had tears in his eyes that would never fall down his beautiful cheek. I reached up and ran my fingers over his cheek, wiping away the unshed tears. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

He opened his eyes and they penetrated into mine, filled with love and compassion.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry about leaving you ten years ago. I-," I cut him off before he could go on.

"Edward, as much as I'd like to say the same, I can't. If you had never left me, I would've never adopted Maria. You hurt me bad, and I don't know if I will ever forgive you. You made me loose a best friend Edward, a BEST FRIEND!!" I yelled at him. I lowered my voice to barely above a whisper." I _loved_ you, and you pushed me away. How could you say you didn't love me after everything we had been through? Do you even realize how long it took me to finally forget about you? And I didn't even fully forget about you. I just started focusing on my life about 2 years ago! I have to go."

I watched his facial expressions vary from sadness, hurt, pained, apologetic and tortured. I walked away to the other side of the gym hearing him try to call my name trying to get me to come back.

I went and got a drink of water and noticed how everyone was staring at me like I was on display. I decided that I needed to go back to my friends, so I made my way through the pulsating crowd, the way they were dancing should really be illegal. It was like sex on ice, except there wasn't any ice.

I saw Edward sitting on a chair with his head resting in his hands. He looked extremely stressed but I wasn't going to go over to him and bother his cooling off time.

I saw Alice bouncing up and down looking pleadingly at me. "Can I feel it?"

"Sure." Alice placed her hand over my stomach and the baby took off dancing like Alice was. She screamed and took her hand off.

"It was moving!" She screamed she had one hand over her heart and one on her head.

"Uh, Alice, it's supposed to move. It's human." I laughed.

"It felt so weird! What does it feel like?"

"It feels like, well, it's really unexplainable. Does any one else want to feel it?" I asked. Rosalie's eyes lit up and Emmett started acting like a little boy who just got a new toy for his x-box. Rosalie felt my stomach and she smiled as the baby gently kicked her hand. I guess the baby could tell who was who.

Emmett placed his big hand over my tummy and it felt like the baby was trying to claw towards my back and away from Emmett. He must have felt it too because he started pouting. I laughed and touched my stomach and the baby started kicking my hand and luckily, Emmett hadn't taken his had away or he would've missed the fun.

Jasper looked hesitant but stuck his hand out to feel it. The baby was kicking his foot lightly and he smiled as he calmed the baby down. Once his hand was away, the baby just kept up her little 'kicking at night' phase.

Alice patted her stomach and motioned over to Edward. I walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Bella, I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm fine. I'm pregnant and I have mood swings like crazy." I laughed. He smiled under his hands.

"Do you want to feel my baby?" I asked. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked at me excitedly.

"Really?" I nodded my head and when he touched my stomach the weirdest thing happened.

The baby started calming down until it wasn't moving. I thought it somehow might have died, but I felt the baby move and next thing I know, the baby has its hand pressed up against Edward's hand.

We both looked up at each other like I had just given birth to a monkey. I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand on the other side of my stomach. I felt her other hand press against mine and tears fell down my cheeks. I felt a strange feeling coming out of my stomach and I looked up to see Edward's face inches from mine.

He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. "Edward, I can't. I'm sorry." I whispered. He removed his hand and the baby started bouncing off the walls again. I quickly shot out of my chair, getting a little dizzy in the process. I had to stop and put my fingers on my temples for a few seconds before I started walking towards Angela pulling her to the side.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go back to my parents house." I told Angela, but knowing the Cullens, they were listening. "It's getting late and I need my sleep. You know?"

"But weren't you going to try to let your parents take care of Maria for awhile?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, but since you can't do our little 'girls day out' then I need to go back to my parents. I'm not allowed to go to Jacob's house, except for the paper work on our divorce."

Alice skipped over to me and started bouncing up and down. "You could stay at our house! I know Esme and Carlisle would love to see you again. Esme is fired up to see you sometime soon. Haha!" she yelled out. "Fired up, you get it, Bella?" **(For those of you that don't get it, she can't really say 'Esme is dying to see you!' because Esme is already sort of dead. Vampires die from being ripped up and thrown in fire, so I said fired up! I hope this makes sense. Please tell me if it doesn't.)**

I cracked a smile and giggled. "I really don't think I should, Alice." I glanced over to Edward who had his head in his hands. Alice followed my gaze.

"You can sleep in my room!" Alice exclaimed. "Right Jasper?"

"Of course you can. I'll sleep on the couch." We both smiled because we knew we were having this conversation for Angela since she didn't know about the Cullens 'abilities' as I liked to call them now.

"No, no. It's your room. I can sleep on the couch." Alice started laughing at me.

"Bella, you and I both know that it doesn't matter where we sleep, you're the guest and you will be treated like one."

"Fine." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and feigned being upset. I knew my emotions told otherwise. Jasper was laughing behind Rosalie.

"Well, I'm glad you finally have somewhere to sleep, Bella. It was nice being able to hang out with you again. You take care and tell Maria I said hi." Angela smiled.

"I most certainly will. She loves you. I actually need to have her baptized. I'll definitely call you to be her Godmother." Angela's eyes went wide and she started to tear up.

"Really?"

"Of course, you've been my best friend through the ups and downs. And there were a lot of downs." I laughed. "Even if I wasn't 'allowed' to hang out with you, you kept in touch through emails. Maria feels very comfortable with you around and I'm glad we both had the pleasure of meeting you." I explained as my eyes filled up. "Gosh," I laughed wiping at my eyes. "Being pregnant isn't all that it's cracked up to be. My mood swings are _crazy;_ you really don't want to go through this. I don't know how many times I've cried tonight. It's going to be hard getting to bed with my eyes hurting like they do right now."

"I was like that on the last day of school and on our graduation ceremony. Just the thought that we weren't going to see a lot of our friends ever again. Most of them wanted to get out of Forks. I know a few people who moved to Maine, and Florida. I guess they wanted to get as far away from here as possible." Angela laughed. "Well, I'll let you go. I actually need to get back to Ben."

"Ok. I'll call you later in the week so we can hang out."

"Ok. I'll look forward to that. Oh, and here's your ring." Angela gave me my ring, a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I watched her walk to Ben where she was scooped up and spun around. I always knew Angela and Ben would make the cutest couple ever.

I turned around and saw Jasper staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"After everything you've been through, you just seem so happy." He looked at me puzzled.

"Am I supposed to be sad? I have a wonderful daughter, one on the way; I have amazing friends, a great job, and great parents. What more could I ask for?"

"I just meant that you're getting divorced and you're in an abusive relationship. You should be depressed."

"Well, you all know that you shouldn't expect anything from me because I usually do the opposite of what you're thinking. I found hope in my daughter's eyes and I believed that I could survive whatever life throws at us." I explained.

"Bella, I want to go now so you can see Esme!" Alice said to me. "Edward, let's go. Bella's staying at our house." Edward's head shot up and he looked from me to Alice. I could tell that they were having a private conversation, so I turned around and watched everyone dance.

Edward joined us at the concession stand and we made our way towards the exit. I saw that Mike was staring at me like he wanted to talk. I internally groaned.

"Bella! Congratulations on being the Queen of the class." I saw Mike look over to Edward who was by Alice. "Edward." He nodded. "I can't say it was nice to meet you."

Edward grimaced and I understood what Mike was thinking. "I understand Mike."

"I'll see you later Bella." He walked over to me and gave me an awkward hug. I internally cringed and Jasper started laughing. It felt like my baby cringed too, so I wasn't the only one who hated Mike with every fiber of my being.

"Bye Mike, take care of Jessica."

"I will. Take care of your kid, I'm sure you're a great mother." I nodded as he walked away.

"Ugh! How can you stand him?" Rosalie asked.

"She can't stand him." Jasper laughed. "She's just too kind to tell him to back off." He started laughing again. Rosalie glared at him.

"If you felt how she did when she hugged him, you'd be laughing too." He then gave everyone a dose of what I felt and they all started laughing too.

"Well, we need to let this human sleep. Let's go back to our house. I'm assuming you have your bags in the car?" Alice asked.

"You tell me, Alice." I laughed.

"Ok, then. I guess we'll see you when you get there, unless you want someone to go with you?"

"No, I'm fine, really." I said as we walked outside. It was raining and I groaned. "Yuck, rain."

"Oh, I wanted to go with you." Rosalie frowned. I probably looked confused because she started laughing.

"I thought you hated me."

"Well, I did hate you." Rosalie said. "If you let me ride with you, I'll tell you why I'm being nice." She laughed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." I said as we walked over to my truck.

"This thing is still running?" she asked, though it was clearly obvious as it stood in the parking lot.

"Yup. I'm glad too. It makes me feel calm. The sound may be loud, but it comforts me. So, what changed your mind?" I asked.

"Well…." Rosalie replied.

**So, another cliffhanger, sorry. :) ****Haha. That's cute. Anyway, I wonder if anyone thought that little scene with Edward and Bella's stomach was as cute as I thought it was. Read and Review. You know I love them. Ask me some questions, I'll answer them. Best question will be on the bottom of the next chapter. **


	8. Unanswered Questions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight. I only gathered up her characters to make a story about them. (Smiles) lol.**

**Ok, so, I've gotten a crap load of Reviews and I am so ecstatic!! 104 to be exact!! Ah Thank you guys **_**so**_** much! Anyway, I'm sorry to all those that want to know more about the story through messages, but I won't spoil the story like that. I'm sorry that I have a lot of cliffhangers but the last chapter will be the last one for a few chapters. **

**I got a lot of people telling me that the little Bella and Edward scene was cute, and I thought it was too. Who doesn't love a baby interacting with people? Haha.**

**So, without further ado here is the next chapter.**

_Previously,_

_"Oh, I wanted to go with you." Rosalie frowned. I probably looked confused because she started laughing._

"_I thought you hated me." _

"_Well, I did hate you." Rosalie said. "If you let me ride with you, I'll tell you why I'm being nice." She laughed._

"_I guess it couldn't hurt." I said as we walked over to my truck._

"_This thing is still running?" she asked, though it was clearly obvious as it stood in the parking lot._

"_Yup. I'm glad too. It makes me feel calm. The sound may be loud, but it comforts me. So, what changed your mind?" I asked._

"_Well…." Rosalie replied._

**Unanswered Questions**

**BPOV**

"Well…." Rosalie replied.

"Yes?" I asked as we sat inside my truck not moving. We looked across the parking lot to see their jeep leaving the school.

"Well, I realized that you were the life of the party. You made everyone smile, and have fun. Edward saw something about you that made him happy. For the last ten years, he's been like a corpse in a casket. It's like he was dead, very lifeless. I didn't understand why he would leave you when he loved you so much. Alice finally explained it to me.

"She told me that he wanted you to have the life you were meant to have, he wanted you to be safe, away from the danger that was us. She told me that he loved you so much, that he was willing to let you go. He was willing to hurt himself to make you happy.

"But I found that all that did was bring loneliness to our family. Esme sobbed for days. Although, there weren't any tears, but it's sobbing all the same. I realized that you were the one that kept us together. Everyone respected you everyone loved you. I began to respect you too because I now knew why everyone loved you. You have this kind of glow to you. You may not know it, but when you walk into a room, you make everyone feel alive. Our family has been feeling dead for ten years.

"Carlisle was finally smiling when he came home the other day. I now know it was because of _you._ And Edward, he hasn't smiled since he was here at school. When we saw the two of you on the dance floor today, he smiled, and Jasper was showing us the whole time what the two of you felt. Bella, you still love him don't you?" I had tears rolling down my face. Rosalie had never spoken to me this much. She pulled me into a hug as I cried on her shoulder.

"I'm going to mess up your dress." I sobbed.

"It's ok, really. I wasn't going to wear this again anyway."

"I don't know what to think of him. I was in love with him when he left me. I don't know if I could ever forgive him. It took me forever to stop thinking about him day and night. When I met Jacob, he patched up the holes in my heart. I mean, they were still there, but they hurt less. Jacob was everything I needed to keep me from falling apart. He knew what happened to Edward and me, and he wanted to do everything to help me.

"He already knew that you guys were vampires. He was the one who told me what you were. He called your family 'bloodsuckers' and I would always tell him that even though your family left, I still cared about them. It hurt my feelings when he did that. He eventually stopped."

"Why didn't you want to start a family with him? I mean, most newlywed couples want to have a kid."

"Well, it's hard to explain."

"I have time." She smiled.

"Well, he's a-a werewolf. I know it might sound crazy, but he is, and the way he became one is that his ancestors were once a werewolf and they pass their genes down through generations. Jacob was born and as he hit a certain age, he started growing faster, and larger. He can change into a werewolf when he wants to and it's usually when he's mad, but he has the best control out of the whole pack. I just didn't want my baby to turn out the way he did. I didn't want him/her to go through the stages of becoming a werewolf when him/her is older.

"He agreed, so we never attempted to have a kid. I adopted Maria, and when I wanted another kid, I got a sperm donation. I wanted to know how it would feel like with a baby inside of me. I guess he just didn't like the fact that none of these kids were even half his."

"So you're still a _virgin?!_" She asked incredulously.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I mean, it's not, but, it's just hard to believe. I mean, _look _at you!"

"Yeah, look at me."

"Bella, you're beautiful. I'm really jealous."

"_Jealous? _Of _me?_" I asked.

"Yes, you. I've always wanted a baby, and here you have one. I've always wanted to have a normal life, and here you have one. Well, the abuse isn't normal and I guess the werewolf isn't either. Gosh, I never realized how much of a danger magnet you really are. You're just attracted to mythical creatures." She laughed.

"Ok, so are we ready to go?" I asked looking up at her. She nodded her head and let me go so I could crawl back over to the driver's seat.

I got to the house 10 minutes later and the front door flew open. Alice ran down the steps and flung my door open before I was even stopped all the way.

"Gosh! What took you so long? The two of you were gone for an hour and a half." I looked down at my clock on the dashboard and gasped.

"We were. Wow." I looked over to Rose and she was smiling. I smiled too as I got out of the car.

I joined Rose and Alice in front of the steps to the door. I put my arms around the two of them, and we walked up the stairs. We walked into the house laughing at the memory of Emmett's face when my baby rejected him.

I locked eyes with Esme who was beaming. She had an apron on and I could smell homemade pizza wafting through the air from the kitchen. She opened up her arms and I took off running at full speed into her arms. I started crying as her arms wrapped around me. I never felt so at home.

I squeezed Esme with everything I had. I felt her shaking against me, my way of knowing she was 'crying' too. I thought that if I let go of her, she would disappear so I clung to her like she was my life. Esme was, in a way, my life. I always thought of her as my second mom. When they all left, Edward, Alice, and Esme were the ones I missed the most.

I felt two people hug me from behind and I felt Carlisle hug Esme and me from my side. I looked up to see that the whole Cullen family was in a hug crying all around me. The only person I didn't see was Edward.

My sobbing finally eased up and I just had tears running down my face. Esme was still sobbing as I still clung to her. I don't know how long my crying spell was, but a sharp ding echoed throughout the quiet house. Esme lifted her head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"The pizza's done. Are you hungry?" she asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Yes." I said laughing. "I'm always hungry now." I watched as Esme put on oven mitts and took the pan off the rack and set it on a pad on the counter.

"I bet. I remember when I was pregnant. I always ate spaghetti it was my favorite. So, how many months are you?" Esme asked as she turned around and leaned up against the stove.

"Just turned 5 months yesterday." I said laughing. It was about 2 in the morning making it yesterday officially.

"Really? Can I feel it?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course you can. Everyone else has."

"So I've heard." She laughed. Esme stuck her hand out and touched my stomach. The baby lightly kicked her hand and then, I'm assuming she feel asleep against her hand because she was still. "Did I kill it?" Esme look horrified.

"No, no. She just feels comfortable with you. It's the weirdest and cutest thing I've ever felt or seen. I swear she can tell what people's personalities are. When Alice touched her stomach she was bouncing off the wall like Alice was." I said laughing, when I remembered Emmett I started laughing hysterically. "When Emmett put his hand on my stomach, she tried to get away from him like he was the bogeyman or something. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. That's what we were laughing about when we came into the house." Esme started giggling.

"Yes, I can imagine how that would look like. What did the baby do when Jasper touched it?"

"She was really calm. She was lightly kicking his hand. It felt so cute. When Rosalie touched my stomach, she was the same as Jasper. When I was at the hospital, Carlisle got a huge response out of her. I have a baby that loves to kick a lot at night. She just doesn't want to sleep; when Carlisle touched my stomach, she was bouncing off the walls almost as much as she was when Alice touched my stomach." I laughed.

"What about when Edward touched your stomach? Or did you not let him?" she looked hurt at the thought.

"No, I let him. It was the weirdest thing, she was already kicking like crazy, and my stomach was hurting, if felt like it could be numb at any given moment. When his hand touched my stomach, the baby slowly calmed down. Then, she put her hand on Edward's it was crazy. I put my hand on the other side of my stomach, and she put her hand on mine. It made me cry I'm so emotional these days. Ugh! I absolutely hate it."

"That is very odd. It's cute too. I wonder what the baby is thinking, what she will do when she is born. So how is your husband?" I was confused and she motioned to my hand. I looked down and my ring was on my finger again.

"Oh, well I'm getting a divorce."

"Why?"

"He abuses me." I stated simply. I watched as Esme's expressions changed from being shocked, upset, then she looked like she was lost in the past. I saw her wince and she focused back on me.

"I'm sorry." She said looking hurt.

"It's fine. I have a wonderful daughter and one on the way. I feel fine. We told each other we would get through everything."

"Ok, well, I'm sure you're hungry and tired, so I'll let you eat." Esme kissed my forehead and walked out of the kitchen. I watched her walk out of the kitchen. I wondered why she had so many emotions toward me being abused.

I walked over to the cupboard and got out a plate and cut myself a slice of pizza.

The homemade pizza was delicious. The best pizza I had ever had. Once I was done eating, I washed off my plate and dried it before placing it back in the cupboard.

I walked out to the couch and everyone was watching a show on TV. Alice looked up and got off the couch to stand by me.

"Are you ready to sleep?" As if on command, I yawned. Alice laughed and grabbed my hand dragging me up the stairs. "Come on, I'll take you to my room. Rosalie, could you go get Bella's suitcases?" Rosalie appeared by Alice's door in mere seconds holding my suitcase and bag of toiletries.

We walked into her room and Rose put my suitcase beside the bed and handed me my bathroom bag. I kissed both of them on the cheek and walked into Alice's bathroom.

"If you need anything, we'll be downstairs. Just say Rose, Esme, or my name and we'll come upstairs." Alice yelled.

"Ok, goodnight!" I told them.

I brushed my teeth and changed out of my clothes. I put on my PJ shorts which were really short but it wasn't like I was going to walk downstairs with them on, and my spaghetti strap tank top, it showed a wide range of my stomach, but I was used to sleeping like this. I dug through my bag for my phone and its charger. I plugged them in and went to lie down.

I couldn't get to sleep so I thought about what to do. "Alice? Rosalie?" I said to the empty room. I felt stupid, kind of like I was talking to myself. Rose and Alice opened the door and turned on the light.

"You rang?" Alice laughed as she shut the door behind her.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can we." She laughed. I glared at her and she started laughing again.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Do you have any movies?" I asked sitting up and folding my legs.

"Of course we do Bella, we aren't lowlifes. Do you want to watch Comedy, Family, Action, Romance, or Horror?"

I thought through them then blurted out before I even realized what I said. "Horror!"

They both laughed and brought out three movies. "We have more, but these are the only one's that scare us and we haven't watched them that much." Rose said as she tucked her legs underneath her.

I picked a movie up and stared at them. "Signs?"

"What? It scares me."

I laughed and looked at the other two movies. There was 'One Missed Call' and 'When A Stranger Calls' I picked both of them up and looked at them. "Which one do you two want to watch? I like both of them, so it really doesn't matter."

"Both of them!" They screamed together. I laughed and ruffled their hair with my hand.

"Hey! That's my hair!" Rosalie huffed.

"I know, I have it too!" I heard Emmett crack up downstairs.

"Son, what are you laughing at? There isn't anything funny about little kids starving in Africa." We started giggling softly, knowing that Emmett had his mind in the gutter and was listening to us talk.

* * *

**EmPOV**

I was watching some commercial on TV about starving children and I realized that my Rosie was gone. I looked around and listened for her voice. She was upstairs with Bella and Alice.

"Hey! That's my hair!" I heard Rose say.

"I know, I have it too!" Bella said. I started laughing. I wonder what they're doing up there. Haha!

"Son, what are you laughing at? There isn't anything funny about little kids starving in Africa." Edward and Jasper started shaking with laughter as I tried to think of something to say.

"Um, I saw a little kid pick his nose?" I said in a question. Edward and Jasper started cracking up and I glared at them. It's nice to know I'm making someone laugh.

Carlisle walked away shaking his head. I focused on the girls upstairs again.

Which one do you want to do first?" Bella asked.

"That one! It's perfect. It makes me scream every time." Rosalie said.

"Ok, I'll put it in." Bella said. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. What are they doing up there?" Edward and Jasper were laughing on either side of me. Jasper looked at Edward and he shook his head. Jasper's face nit in confusion and then Edward nodded his head and they burst into another fit of laughter.

"Ok, I'll put it in, now what?" Bella said.

"Push the red button." Rosalie said. I was shocked. They wouldn't be doing _that_ would they?

About ten minutes went by and the girls screamed. Holy crap! Edward and Jasper started laughing again.

* * *

**BPOV**

I listened to Edward and Jasper laughing. I guess our plan worked. We wanted to fit in as many innuendoes as possible. We were watching 'When A Stranger Calls' and it was really scary. I screamed when the cat jumped out of the closet close to the end of the movie.

We finished the movie and put in 'One Missed Call' it was confusing at times, but the face I saw made me scream every time. It was over with and I shut the TV off and Alice whispered in my ear. "Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are all outside of the door listening to us. I guess they were waiting for more innuendoes." Alice laughed. Alice told Rosalie the same thing and we all laughed together.

Suddenly, we hear the 'One Missed Call' ring tone and we screamed bloody murder.

"Whose phone is that?" I asked.

"I think it's yours." Alice said. We looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You guys, I don't want to die!" I screamed.

The ring tone ended and I reached for my phone. I read the screen and it said one missed call. I held it up to the girls and they screamed.

"Put it on speakerphone!" Alice yelled.

I went to my voicemail and hit 'speaker' and we leaned together to listen.

"You have one new voicemail. Press 1 to listen to it." I pressed one and waited for someone to speak into the phone.

There was crying on the other end and we all screamed! My heart felt like it was going to fly up my throat. "Mommy? It's Maria!" I sighed and fell back on the pillows. "I think there's a monster in my closet. Call me back mommy. I miss you." I hung up the phone and we all burst into a fit of giggles.

"I seriously thought I was going to die." I giggled.

"I thought you were going to too!" Rosalie giggled.

"Wow. I need to call Maria." I dialed Charlie's number and Charlie picked up.

"Bella? Is something wrong? What do you need? Do I need to come get you?"

"No, I'm fine dad. Maria called me a few minutes ago. Could you give her the phone, please?" I heard shuffling at the other end and I heard a door open. "Here she is."

"Thank you."

"Hey mommy." Maria said.

"Hey sweetie! What's that about a monster in your closet?" I asked.

"Well, the door to my closet keeps opening. I keep shutting it and I always feel like someone is staring at me." I frowned and thought over things in my mind.

"Are you sleeping in the guest room?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, go sleep in my room. Okay? I can guarantee that there isn't any monster's in there. Don't worry, just go sleep in mommy's room."

"Ok! Thanks mommy! I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Silly mommy. It's about 7 in the morning!" I looked at the clock and laughed.

"I guess it is. Well have a good morning and a good day. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Oh, guess what? I don't have school anymore, Friday was my last day!"

"Really? Well, have fun with grandma and grandpa. Ask them to take you somewhere fun. I love you."

"I love you too mommy! Bye!"

"Bye!" I laughed as we hung up.

"Aww!" Rosalie and Alice sang together.

"That was so cute! You need to bring her here in a few days. I want to see her in person. She sounds so cute. What was with the monster in the closet?" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, I sort of believe that my guest room is haunted. I know it sounds weird, but I always feel like someone's watching me and the closet door opens and closes by itself. If I leave my jewelry on the nightstand, it ends up on the dresser or on the floor by the TV. It's really weird."

"Oh, we should do a séance!" Rosalie screamed.

"I heard that seances are bad. I heard they can make it worse." I stated.

"I heard that too, but so what!"

"I really don't want to do it. My parents would freak if they found out what's living in their guest room."

"Fine. Boys, come in the room. You don't have to sit outside listening to us talk." Alice said.

Alice scooted over to my left by the top of the bed and Jasper walked over and sat down on Alice's other side. Edward sat on my right, but a foot away from me, and Emmett sat down by Rose in front of me.

We talked for awhile and I started to get tired and I leaned onto Alice. The last thing I heard was laughter.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was passed out on Alice's shoulder. She looked so beautiful. Her outfit left little to the imagination, but I still had to wonder. If one thing was certain, I felt sorry that I left her. I missed out on so much of her life. I couldn't believe that she was 11 years older then I, she was 5 years older then Carlisle, too!

"So what were you girls doing up here?" Emmett asked. There was a chorus of laughter that filled the room. I lay down and propped up my head with my hand.

"We were picking out which movie we wanted to watch. We watched 'When A Stranger Calls' and 'One Missed Call,' then Bella's phone rang, and it nearly gave all of us a heart attack because it was the same ring tone in 'One Missed Call.' Someone started crying and I thought it was Bella, but it was her daughter saying there was a monster in her room. Turns out, it was just a ghost in the guest room." Alice laughed.

Bella stirred in her sleep and she rolled over and rested her head on my chest. Every one went quiet and stared at Bella. Bella started mumbling in her sleep and Rosalie giggled.

"I need to fix the water slide. It's the main attraction." Bella rambled.

"You go fix it Bella, the people are counting on you." Emmett laughed.

"Ok, but you need to clean the bathroom. The toilet is backed up; there's crap everywhere, literally. Okay Bettie?" It was my turn to laugh now. Emmett's face was scrunched up in disgust.

"My name is Emmett, not Bettie, Bella." Emmett said.

"Yeah, and I'm a superhero," she said sarcastically, "Now go fix the bathroom before I fire you."

We all laughed as she kept up her water park talk for a good ten minutes. She nestled her head in my shoulder and she swung her leg across my waist. I went quiet and my eyes went wide. Rosalie was laughing and pointing at Bella.

"She sure knows what to do to a guy still being a virgin and all." My brows scrunched up in confusion. I thought she lost her virtue to Jacob. "Bella didn't want her children to grow up as a werewolf." Rosalie laughed.

"Why would they grow up as werewolves?" I asked curiously.

"She married a werewolf. I guess she just can't stay away from mythical creatures. So they never really 'did the deed.'" She laughed.

"Ha! Now I have another person to make fun of!" Emmett yelled quietly.

"It's nothing to make fun of. I think it's really…cool of her." Rose said.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden to Bella?" I asked.

"I found out why everyone loves her so much. She brings life into the family and I respect her for that."

"Is that what you were telling her in the parking lot?"

"Yup. It took about an hour to do so too." Rose said proudly. We were quiet for awhile, listening to Bella's breathing and her heartbeat.

Bella sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. I reached up and wiped it away.

"What is Bella feeling?" I asked looking up at Jasper.

"She feels happy and sad. I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know what these feelings are based off of." Jasper shrugged and I looked back down to Bella.

Bella's arm gripped my side and she shivered. "Edward," she sighed and another tear fell down her cheek. I looked up at Jasper and he looked confused.

"I think she's dreaming that you're with her. I'm pretty sure she knows she's dreaming, so she's sad. But she's happy because you're with her in her dream. I can't really tell if it's true, but it's what I feel."

"Did she always talk in her sleep?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head and she thought of something else. "Did she always say your name?"

"Yeah, the first night I went to her house, she didn't even know I was there. She was sound asleep. I was sitting in her rocking chair when she said my name. I thought she was awake and had seen me, but she rolled over, sighed, and said my name again. I can't even tell you how happy I was. She said she loved me in her sleep too. I felt so ecstatic, overjoyed, but I'm sure Jasper can feel it." I laughed.

"Edward, why did you leave me?" her voice sounded upset, and hurt, like she was about to cry. I froze and looked up.

"Well, guys, let's go downstairs and play video games." Alice said. She looked at me apologetically as they went out the door.

"Why?" Bella asked as another tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "Please." She said looking up at me. This startled me, I didn't know she was awake.

I pulled her up to the pillows so we were at eye level. I looked into her eyes and she closed them as another tear fell.

"I thought that if I left you, you would grow up and start a family. I didn't want you to live with a monster. I could've hurt you at any given moment, and I didn't want you to live with one. You wanted to become what I am, but I didn't want to damn you to an eternity of what we are." I didn't feel that she needed to be one of us.

"Edward, I loved you, and you tell me that you don't want me. What am I supposed to do with that? You were the only one that made me happy. I thought that Jacob made me happy, but all he did was stitch up the holes you made. They were never healed.

"He _was_ a monster. Anyone who hurts his or her family is a monster. He _abused_ me. He knew he was doing it too. He told me if I wasn't such a bad wife, he wouldn't have to hurt me. You would've never done that. He was a werewolf, but he could control his phasing more than anyone on his pack could.

"He never hurt Maria until the other night. She was ready to fight him, but nothing could hurt him but Maria didn't know that, and it wasn't like I was going to tell her. When you left me, the bruises Jacob left on me were nothing compared to the pain I went through without you." Tears were now a constant flow down her cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you. All I wanted was to give you a life you would have if there weren't any vampires around. I didn't know you would marry a _werewolf_. I never stopped loving you, I only told you I didn't want you because I wanted you to have a clean break." She was looking down at her hands as she was twisting them around her fingers.

I pulled her chin up so she could look in my eyes. "Edward, don't. I don't want to go through this again. I don't think I could handle you leaving again."

"What do you mean you couldn't _handle_ me leaving again."

"I'd probably jump off a cliff or something." When those words came out of her mouth, I wanted to cry. Would she really commit suicide? How could she do that when she has a kid?

"You know, Esme is a lot like you. Did you know that's how Esme died?" she looked up to me shocked. "Esme had an abusive husband too. She ran away because she didn't want her baby to be in a house with someone who was abusive. She had a baby, and when it died a few weeks later, she committed suicide. Carlisle found her in the hospital morgue with her heart still beating. She was beyond repair for any normal doctor."

I wiped her tears away and she turned over and curled up into a ball facing away from me. "Please just leave me be. Please." I got up and walked away. I walked into the hall and down to my room where I laid down on my couch and dry sobbed. Would Bella ever forgive me?

**I hope no one thinks this is a cliffhanger, because personally, I don't think it is. So, do you think Bella will forgive him? And did you like all the innuendoes? Haha. I thought that was pretty funny if you ask me. They knew they were doing it too. The 'One Missed Call' would've freaked me out too. I hope none of you hate me for putting in the ghost thing. Some people don't believe in them. I do. **

**I was upset when I learned that her husband abused Esme also. I actually learned that from my Beta, Oxygen.and.Cucumber and she is very helpful with telling me if I need to change something or improve something. Go check out her stories.**

**Here are some questions I got,**

_Question from: ilovefuzzy – Do you like fuzzy socks? Are you wearing fuzzy socks right now?_

_Answer: Fuzzy socks are fun looking, but I don't even own a pair. Sorry, and if any of my socks were fuzzy I'd be scared since I don't own any fuzzy socks._

_Question from itsCoMpLiCaTeD – Is Jacob really going to let her go that easily?_

_Answer: Well, it's kind of like your penname, It's complicated. But don't worry, I will have more on him in the story. Although, some of you won't like that._

**Ok, I would like people to do a few things for me, if you want to.**

**1: Ask me a question and the best question will be in the next chapter with my answer.**

**2: Tell me an embarrassing story and if you let me, it will be in the A/N of the next chapter.**

**3: Just tell me any story. Funny, Sad, Happy, Creepy, Scary, Anything. I love to listen to them.**

**4: Please, please, please, please review!!**

**Holy crap, I about crapped my pants. I have earphones on and they're plugged into the computer. The volume is turned up and I just got a new message in my in-box. It did this loud flippin noise and I jumped. Gosh. That scared me.**

**Ok, longest A/N I've ever written. Sorry for my randomness. Review please.**


	9. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight. I'm fortunate enough to have at least **_**some**_** writing ability to write stories including her characters. I just may add a few of my own too.**

**First, I'd like to wish Bella a happy Birthday. She turned 19. I think in the book it says she turns 19, but a year hasn't gone by since then, so she's 19 today. I actually have homecoming tonight. So it's funny that she can't dance. I will dedicate a song to her this evening in loving memory of clumsy Bella because I am clumsy too. **

**I started this chapter about 2 weeks ago, but it's hard to write when I have so much homework and school. I also wanted to get the next chapter done.**

_Previously,_

_I wiped her tears away and she turned over and curled up into a ball facing away from me. "Please just leave me be. Please." I got up and walked away. I walked into the hall and down to my room where I laid down on my couch and dry sobbed. Would Bella ever forgive me?_

**Surprise**

**BPOV**

I woke up a few hours later and got dressed to go downstairs. I felt my baby kick and I smiled. My baby was going to be in my life in about four months. I wonder if Maria will be jealous that a lot of the attention will be on my baby.

I've thought about what I could name her, but I just can't think of anything original. I've thought of combining Charlie's name with Renee making it Charnee Char, being Charlie's first half of his name, and nee sounding like, nay for Renee's ending of her name.

I pushed those thoughts aside as I grabbed my phone and shoved it into the pocket of my jeans and walked downstairs. I sat beside Emmett on the couch and watched him play his x-box.

I felt someone sit down on the couch beside me and I looked up to see Edward looking at me. I put my feet on the couch and curled them beside my right side as I leaned into Emmett. Emmett looked down at me and patted my knee before returning to his game.

I turned my attention back to the TV and watched Emmett run over some poor guy on the side of the rode. "Oops." Emmett laughed. I smiled and continued watching. I could feel Edward's eyes burning holes into the side of my face. At first I tried to ignore it, but it was really hard to.

I looked over to him and glared. "Would you stop staring at me? Did anyone ever tell you it's rude?" I yelled. He looked amused and I felt ready to snap at any given moment. "Do you think this is funny?"

"I believe I've heard that a few times, and yes, I do think it's funny." He smirked.

"Ahhugh!" I flung my legs off the couch and stomped out the front door. I walked over to a tree and I sat down and put my head in my hands grabbing a fist full of my hair. I was breathing rapidly and I was trying to get my heart rate down.

I heard the front door open and I could sense that someone sat down beside me. I looked under my hands to see high heels. Rosalie put her arms around me and pulled me onto her lap to rock me back and forth.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around her torso. Tears pooled in my eyes as I tried to fight them back.

"Bella, tell the truth. Are you really okay?" I paused for a few seconds before I shook my head 'no'.

"I can't handle all this stress. I already have a job that is stressful, I'm divorcing my husband, and I have a kid and one on the way. I don't need Edward making all this drama in my life. I just feel like giving up on everything. I feel so broken and useless. I feel like I'm being a bad mom for leaving my kid to my parents for a few days. I'm depressed right now and I don't know what to do."

"Well, what about Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"What about him. He isn't the same guy I was in love with 10 years ago. I think it has something to do with him leaving me, but he just pushes all the wrong buttons and he makes me want to go and hide in a tree crying for days on end. I'm stronger then I look, I know, but it feels like I'm falling apart."

"Bella, Edward is just trying to win you back."

"I'm not a prize!" I yelled. "Doesn't anyone realize that I have feelings too?"

"I think we all do, but Edward does love you. If you haven't noticed, you've changed too, and I'm not just talking about your bigger cup size, I'm talking about your personality, the way you carry yourself, it's all changed. I think it's all for the better if you ask me, but you've also built a wall around yourself. No one can get in to even know how you really feel."

"I'd like to tell someone, but I don't trust anyone." I looked down to my toes that were barefoot. I hope I didn't step on anything that would cut my skin. "Rosalie? Is my foot bleeding?" she sniffed the air and nodded her head.

"It's just a little cut. Alice actually gave me Band-Aids this morning." She laughed. "She apparently saw this coming." She pulled out a Band-Aid and picked my foot up. She pulled a splinter I had out, and she held her breath as she stuck it on my foot. "All better." She smiled. "Why don't we go somewhere we can talk in private?" I nodded my head and stood up. "I'll go get you some shoes." Rosalie took off and was back before I could say anything. She handed me a pair of flip-flops and we walked down the street.

Once she was sure Edward wouldn't hear us we sat down by the side of the rode. "Yuck, there are ants everywhere. You are so lucky you're my new best friend, otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting on gross terrain." I laughed and rested my back against a tree trunk.

"Ok, so, how do you feel about Edward? I mean, how do you really feel about Edward?" Rosalie stared into my eyes excitedly. All of a sudden I hear rocks on the gravel road being disturbed. I glance back to the direction of where the house was and I see Alice running to us.

She sat down against a tree beside Rosalie and I, and she clapped her hands together. "I couldn't believe you were going to start questioning her without me! Now, lets get started. Bella, how do you really feel about Edward?"

"Umm, Rosalie already asked that, but…." I thought for a few moments thinking about how I truly felt about Edward. "Well, when I first saw Edward at the reunion, I panicked. If it weren't for Angela pushing me on stage, I would've bolted.

"The dance I was so not looking forward to. I didn't want to think, let alone touch Edward after he hurt me so bad. No one understands how hard it was for me to let it go, to get over the fact that he left me because he didn't love me. Jacob helped me through it all and Maria took my mind off the past for days on end. I don't think I ever really recovered.

"When I was in the bathroom after everyone found out that I was…strangled, Edward came in and I told him almost everything that happened between Jacob and I. You all know what happened when the song I cried to all the time came on. All I was thinking was, 'why me?' I couldn't understand why all the songs played were based off of something in my life. To me, it was like some freak show or horror movie.

"When Edward felt my stomach, it was the weirdest thing. The baby put its hand up to Edward's hand," Rosalie and Alice gasped, "and when I joined my hand to my stomach, the baby put its other hand on mine. I looked up to Edward and he leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head away. I couldn't do it. I've been through too much."

Alice and Rosalie were silent for a long while and I was starting to think they wouldn't talk at all. "Do you love him?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think I do. I mean, I did, but how can you go back to liking someone if they leave you then want you back? I mean, I was in love with him and he hurt me bad."

"Well, do you get butterflies in your stomach when you're around him? Do you get lost in his eyes? Does your heart beat faster when you think about him or when you're around him? Do you catch yourself thinking or looking at him? Do you catch your breath when he does something amazing, or just something that he does without noticing. Does he still dazzle you, Bella?" Alice asked. I didn't answer for awhile because I was thinking and Alice took it as a hesitation for being right. "See? That's what I thought."

"No, it's not like that, it's just that some of those things I do, but others I don't. Of course I'm going to think about him because now, he's back in my life, if only for awhile, but he is. It's just like how I thought about all of you Cullens because I loved all of you. Everyone was like my second family and when all of you left, I felt like my family died."

"Oh." Alice said sadly. Alice looked off in space for a few seconds and snapped back to reality. She looked shocked, excited, and happy. "Bella, answer you phone!!"

I never heard it ring. "But I-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I got it out of my pocket and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Carlisle. I need to see you in my office It's about your sperm donor."

"Um, ok. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." I said curiously. I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket.

"I wonder why he sounds so urgent." I said out loud.

"Because it is urgent! Oh my God Bella! I'm so excited!" Alice screamed in my ear. Rosalie and I exchanged confused looks as we followed a skipping Alice to the house.

I walked into the house and looked around the room. Everyone was quiet and staring at…me? Esme had a mixture of confusion, happiness, and discomfort. I realized that two people were missing.

Alice gave me a little push to the hallway that led to Carlisle's office and I had to endure the walk of curiosity. At this moment I wanted to hide behind a rock with all the stares I was getting. At least they weren't glares, just curious bystanders.

I went to knock on the door but didn't have to knock. "Come in, Bella."

My heart was pounding because the way everyone was acting was freaking me out. I opened the door and saw Edward sitting in one of the chairs. I walked in and sat down beside Edward, the only other place to sit mind you.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Carlisle, my voice shaking. I cleared my throat so I could speak better.

"Yes I did. Now, do you want to know how old the sperm donor is?" he asked me.

I looked in his eyes for a few seconds before I answered. "I'm not so sure anymore. Why is he here." I said pointing at Edward with my thumb and not looking at him. I saw him cringe and I instantly felt bad. I looked down at my feet and didn't meet anyone's gaze. "I guess I should know."

"Ok, well, this might shock you but, the sperm that was injected into you was 91 years old."

"91 years old?" I yelled. My hands gripped the arms of the chair and my knuckles turned white.

"Yes, doctors don't usually keep them over 5 years, but the one you were injected with was lost and they just recovered it. It had to be moved several times because not many hospitals stay in one place for very long."

"Why didn't they dispose of it. It could've been bad."

"Well they said that they were going to do a secret experiment to see if it worked or not. I was not very happy when they told me this. It could've been dangerous."

"Well yeah I could've died!"

"I wouldn't take it to that extreme, but there could've been many complications with it. But we've noticed that kids back then were born better then the ones these last few decades. Either way, I've been told you have the healthiest baby the doctors have seen in years. So there really isn't anything to worry about." I relaxed, but only a little.

"Ok, but you never answered my question."

"And what may that be?" he asked sorting papers out on his desk.

"What does this have to do with Edward?" Carlisle looked up and looked at me then Edward. I saw Edward nod his head thinking I wouldn't see.

"I really wish you wouldn't have a conversation inside your heads. It's really annoying. Some of us can't read minds, well, my mind can't be read either." I laughed darkly.

"Oh, actually I can read your mind now." Edward spoke up.

I turned to him wide eyes and heart beating fast. "What?!" I yelled my hand flew to my chest.

"I'm only kidding, Bella." He chuckled.

"I'm still living, Edward. I could've had a heart attack!"

"But you didn't," he stated.

"But I could've"

"Very likely." He rolled his eyes. I was about to say something back when Carlisle spoke up.

"Well, Edward has a pretty big part in this."

"How big?" I asked and I heard Emmett start laughing outside the door and I saw Edward's lip twitch from trying to smile. I almost smiled too, almost. I looked down at my lap tired from everything that had happened yesterday and today. When he said it I thought I didn't hear him right because I was tired.

"Well, Edward is the sperm donor." I was speechless. Nothing came out of my mouth, I didn't move, I was like a stone. I sat still, looking at my lap, heartbeat sky rocketing, and my knuckles white on the armchair.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I could faintly hear from somewhere in the room. This couldn't be happening; I couldn't be having Edward's baby. This is ridiculous I didn't even know they knew how to do that back then, reserve someone's sperm.

"Carlisle! What's the matter with her?"

"She's just in shock, Edward. Give her awhile to work things out in her head."

I felt someone in front of me but I didn't look up to see who it was. I felt them try to unknot my hands from the chair, but I didn't let go. The person lifted my chin to their eye level and I saw Edward's worried expression. Although I was looking at him, I was looking past him in a way. I didn't really take in that he was in front of me. To me, he was like a glass window, it's there, but you can look past it if you want.

I finally focused on Edward and he looked a little relived to see that I was finally making eye contact. I looked pass him to Carlisle and he was calmly waiting for me to snap out of the trance like state I was in.

"How I-is this p-possible?" I asked, stuttering over my words.

Edward, who was still in front of me took a few steps back and sat against Carlisle's desk.

"When I was about 16, almost 17, I wanted to help people out, so I decided that I would donate my…sperm so some girl/woman who couldn't have a baby on their own could get the experience to. Little did I know it would be the one person I've always wanted to have a child with."

"Edward, don't." I whispered as I gazed down at my hands that were now in my lap.

"Bella, it's true. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"So that day several years ago when you said you didn't love me was true?"

"Bella, I said that so it would be a quick clean break. I wanted you to live a normal human life. You don't know how many days and nights I spent thinking about you, wishing I could see you again." He kept getting closer to me as he spoke. "Wishing I could hold you in my arms, hear your sweet voice or laughter, smell your floral scent. I daydreamed about your soft lips on mine, I just wish I could do it again. Wishing I could feel your breath on my skin.

"Do you know the song 'Better then me' by Hinder? You need to look it up. It screams us." I looked into his eyes and saw him staring intently at me. **(Song on profile)**

"Edward," I warned.

"I know." He murmured. "I love you Bella, I just wish you felt the same." He whispered hurt. He got up and opened the door.

"Edward, I-" I said sympathetically but he was gone. I looked up to Carlisle's desk, but he wasn't there. I felt the need for a breakdown so I crawled off my chair and sat down against the desk pulling my knees up to rest my head on them. I sang the song over and over in my head before I finally broke down. I needed Edward so much somehow I couldn't resist him. Tears streamed down my face and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. The person pulled me into their lap and I instantly felt calm and I looked up to see Jasper holding me.

"Isn't my blood getting to you?" I asked my voice quivering. I readjusted myself with my arms wrapped around his back.

"I came upon a girl that was my singer a couple years ago, but I didn't kill her because I knew I would feel really bad. She had a kid and I knew it needed a mother, I was somehow able to forget about the smell of her blood, so now your blood is really easy to handle. Usually when vampires finder their singer, they either kill them or keep them as their mate, but I already had Alice and I love her to death so I'm set for life." He laughed. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

A whole wave of hysteria came over me and it took a lot to get me controlled. Alice and Rose even came in to see what was the matter with me. They stayed in the room with us the rest of the time, shortly joined by Emmett and a few blankets and pillows so I could fall asleep on them.

Emmett sat on Jasper's left side so I could put my legs on him too. Alice sat on the other side of Jasper and she rubbed my back while I tried to calm down. I thought over everything that had happened in my life and I started sobbing into Jasper's shirt, earning worried glances from everyone.

Esme came in an hour later and picked me up in her arms and cradled me like a baby. I remembered every time I was ever with her. How she felt like my mom, and how much it hurt when she left. It felt like my mom had died. I cried even harder and she looked up to Jasper who came over and tried to calm me down. Although it worked a little, I still couldn't stop crying. Esme started sobbing with me and I clung to her shirt to keep myself intact.

I went back to the time that Edward left me. How I was so broken inside. I wanted to scream and kick and throw a fuss like a baby would if they were upset, but that wasn't me. That was the time that everyone was afraid to be around me at all. Alice ran out of the room sobbing and Rosalie ran out sobbing shortly after. Emmett stayed across the room with his legs drawn up like I had mine earlier.

Carlisle didn't ever come into the room, he was probably talking to him, and Esme and Jasper never left my side. Esme gave me to Jasper so he could try to calm everything about me down. Esme wrapped me up in a blanket so I wouldn't get too cold.

"How long has she been crying?" Emmett asked.

I saw Esme look at her watch. "Almost four hours straight."

"Dang! I didn't know someone could cry that long. You'd think she'd run out of tears. She has to be tired by now." Emmett said.

"She's extremely tired, but she's too sad and hurt to sleep." Jasper answered.

"Why is she upset?" Esme asked as I tried to calm myself down with no improvement.

"I'm not sure really."

The door swung open hitting the wall beside it. I tightened my grip on Jasper sensing who had just come in.

"Ugh, give her here." Edward said gently. Jasper calmed me down more and I was lifted into Edward's arms and I was carried out of the room as I cried into his chest. "Alice, I'm taking her to your room." I could tell we were going up the stairs by each little bounce he made in his steps. I heard a light switch turn on as he entered the room.

Edward pulled back the covers of the bed and I was put into the sheets crying. He walked over and turned on the radio. He crawled in on the other side and pulled my back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. My crying had slowed down and now they were just tears.

I heard a song I love come on and I only just realized how much it related to Edward and I. I started to bawl and I curled up into a ball. Edward squeezed my tighter, probably hoping I wouldn't fall apart on him but it was of course too late. **(Song on profile)**

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

The song ended and I eventually stopped sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Go to sleep and everything will be all right." My tears subsided and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't stand listening to my Bella cry over me. I guess this was how it was when I left her. I imagine it was much worse though. It felt wonderful to have her in my arms again, even if it was to get her to go to sleep. I never knew someone could cry so much. I haven't been a human in who knows how many years, but I don't think I ever cried that much in my life.

I couldn't believe how fast Bella fell asleep in my arms. It was a miracle. I looked up to see the lights on and I unraveled my arms from Bella to turn off the light. I was just about to get off the bed when I heard Bella's voice.

"Don't leave me," She said sounding like she was going to cry again.

"I'm just getting up to turn off the light."

"Don't leave me," She whispered again.

I ran as fast as I could, turned the light off, and was in the bed faster then I anyone could blink. I wrapped my arms around Bella again and she turned over and rested her head on my chest as she put her arm around my waist. I would love to just lie like this forever.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up but my eyes didn't want to open quite yet. I became aware that I was holding something cold in my arms and I gently squeezed it. It was hard as rock, cold, and smooth.

I ran over my thoughts of what had happened before I fell asleep. I remember crying…a lot, Jasper holding me, and I remember Edward taking me up to Alice's bed. Oh! Edward is in my arms!

I ran my hand over his skin from his back to his chest and rested there. I turned my head and buried it in his shoulder. I could smell his intoxicating scent and my mouth watered at his sweet aroma. I sighed and nuzzled my head into his neck.

At this point in time, I didn't care that he had left me. I was finally glad that he was back in my life. I felt safe in his arms and I was surprised that he wanted to stay in my arms the whole night seeing as he can't sleep and he probably has better things to do besides holding me.

"Bella, I know you're awake." Edward laughed as he unhooked his arms to brush the hair out of my eyes.

"Not anymore, goodnight." I said and snuggled into the covers to fall asleep again.

He chuckled and started to get up but my arms were locked around his waist.

"Bella, I need to get up." I didn't move from my position so he lay back down and held onto me. "Bella, I know we've been through a lot, and I realize how much it must have hurt you when I left, but could we start over?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Will we have to go through the whole, 'I'm a vampire, I can't kiss you' thing?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes.

"I don't think we'll have to start over on quite as much as we had to do in the beginning. So, I want to do this the right way. Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of all the positive and negative endings to this.

"I don't know if I can handle this again, and I'll probably regret this, but I'll try." I saw a twinge of hurt in his eyes and I wanted to squeeze him and tell him that everything was going to be fine, but it just wasn't going to work out that way.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek before he got up from bed. "Sleep a little longer if you'd like to. I'm going to change and hang out with my brothers."

I nodded my head and he disappeared out the door. It was good that he was going to let me sleep longer. I was exhausted.

**So I just wrote this a day before school started. 8/20/08. This will probably be out on the weekend. I'm tired, so I made Bella tired. Did anyone expect Edward to be Bella's baby's dad?**

**P.S.: Ok, so I posted this on Bella's birthday three weeks later. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!**

**I was going to have them go longer without them finding out, but I felt that they needed to know now. I knew from the very beginning of this story what I wanted to do with it. I'm really glad that it's actually starting to become what I thought it would be. **

**So, they are finally going to try to get this 'relationship' to work out. I know, I know, it's what you all have been waiting for, but I had a lot that I needed to get done before then. I actually wanted them to try to work it out, and the finding out about the baby, scene to happen at chapter 16 or 17, but I wasn't sure what I should've done next. : D**

**So, question, which side of the bed did you see Bella and Edward on when Bella was asleep?**

**Another question, How did you feel about this chapter? Please, Please, Please answer in more then one sentence.**

**Last question, I promise. Did you think Bella acted the way any normal person would've in all her situations?**

**So, a few people sent me ghost stories and I decided to put the best one up.**

_Ilovefuzzy_ put a funny thing on my review and I had to show everyone.

**fuzzy wuzzy was a bear,  
fuzzy wuzzy had no hair,  
fuzzy wuzzy didn't care,  
cuz' fuzzy wuzzy uses nair.**

I couldn't stop laughing.

_Rachelandthecupcakecrusades:_ **So, my bff and I were in St. Augustine for vacation and we were sitting on our balcony (overlooking St. George Street) and it suddenly got REALLY cold. Like about 45 but it was July so the normal temp would be like 80 so yeah. Anyway, my bff's ring flew off of her finger! And down onto the street, so at this point I was all like "there is no way in hell I am going with you!" but, I was too afraid to be up there by myself so I went down w/ her to get it. Once we were on the street we found the ring and as we were turning to go up the stairs we see this woman walking toward us. But she wasn't like there, well, I can only describe it as if you were looking at someone when a strobe light is flashing. Yeah so, she kept like skipping distance. So she would be about 100 feet away then she would skip to 80 etc. So she was in this dark blue dress (it was in the old style, you know like the 1800's) carrying a basket of laundry. I whisper to my buddy "is she really there or am I insane?" and she says "your not insane." so the woman starts to hang her laundry on the line. After she put up one shirt she turns toward us and she says, "It's not polite to stare." then she pletely vanished. The weird thing was that the voice didn't seem to be coming from her, more like it was coming from all around us. So at that point I just about crapped myself.**

So this gave me the shivers. It was creepy. But I'll continue to do this as long as I get stories and funny/cute stuff.

**Please R&R!! Ask me any question and I'll answer it.**


	10. Hey Sister!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight. I just love playing with them. (Evil smile)**

**OMC I am ****so**** sorry I haven't updated since September. I've been EXTREAMLY busy with schoolwork, too many speeches, Biology homework, my World History homework and Advanced Algebra. But I absolutely promise I'll have more out in a few weeks. I'll have fall break from October 25****th**** to November 2****nd****. **

**OME! The new Twilight Trailer was totally wonderful! I didn't like that they put Edward and Bella's first kiss in the trailer though. I believe that it was a special moment between the two of them and they should have kept it a secret to all that haven't read the series until the airing of the movie. O well, it'll be awesome anyway.**

**Ok, the ghosts will be making an appearance in here. Tell me who you think they are and what their mission is.**

_Previously,_

_"Bella, I know you're awake." Edward laughed as he unhooked his arms to brush the hair out of my eyes._

_"Not anymore, goodnight." I said and snuggled into the covers to fall asleep again._

_He chuckled and started to get up but my arms were locked around his waist._

_"Bella, I need to get up." I didn't move from my position so he lay back down and held onto me. "Bella, I know we've been through a lot, and I realize how much it must have hurt you when I left, but could we start over?" he asked looking into my eyes._

_"Will we have to go through the whole, 'I'm a vampire, I can't kiss you' thing?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes._

_"I don't think we'll have to start over on quite as much as we had to do in the beginning. So, I want to do this the right way. Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of all the positive and negative endings to this._

_"I don't know if I can handle this again, and I'll probably regret this, but I'll try." I saw a twinge of hurt in his eyes and I wanted to squeeze him and tell him that everything was going to be fine, but it just wasn't going to work out that way._

_He leaned over and kissed my cheek before he got up from bed. "Sleep a little longer if you'd like to. I'm going to change and hang out with my brothers."_

_I nodded my head and he disappeared out the door. It was good that he was going to let me sleep longer. I was exhausted._

**Hey Sister!**

**BPOV**

The next few hours after I had woken up again were weird. Edward put his arm around me awkwardly. It just didn't feel right. What was I really looking for in a guy, definitely not one that I would think would abuse me, God knows how that went last time.

I guess I was looking for someone who could make me happy, would always be there for me, make my life a lot easier, and support me with whatever I wanted to do. So why wasn't I happy? Was I afraid he wouldn't always be there for me? I had a guy right beside me that I loved several years ago.

Maybe it was because I felt bad about everything I did, maybe it was because I was pregnant and in a bad mood, maybe, just maybe, I didn't like him anymore. Could this all be true? Am I really, finally over him after he just stepped into my life again? And if it was all true then why is it that I still feel a pull to him, like some weird invisible force?

I looked over at Jasper in an accusatory stare. He held his hands up and gave me a shocked look like he wasn't doing anything. This had me puzzled. I wanted Edward; I needed him, yet my mind didn't really want him. I didn't know what to do so I pulled out my phone so I could call Maria except my phone started ringing in my hand. Everyone's eyes flashed over to me.

I blushed and opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Mommy?" I sighed when I heard Maria's voice.

"Yeah?"

"When are you coming home?"

"When do you want me home, sweetheart?"

"Could you come over now? I miss you and I want to go to the zoo!" I smiled as I thought about getting away from my problems.

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour."

"Really? Grandpa said you were having fun with your friends." I frowned and thought of why he thought I'd have fun with the Cullens when…oh, he thinks I'm at Angela's.

"Not as much fun as I have with you."

"Mom, I'm not much fun." I laughed at her new word. "What are you laughing at?"

"You sound so ladylike with the word 'mom' it's funny."

"You still like me calling you mommy though, don't you?"

"Very much. I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, and you do know you'll have a baby that will be able to call you mommy when I'm older don't you?" she asked. A tear rolled down my cheek with the memory of what had happened only 12 hours ago.

"Yes, I know. I love you Maria."

"I love you too, mommy." She giggled and hung up. I laughed and closed my phone. I looked up and paused with my hand halfway towards my pocket.

"What?" everyone was staring at me, everyone looked away except for Jasper.

"Bella? Could I see you outside for a moment? I'd like to have a word with you."

I nodded and got up and followed him outside. I didn't understand what he wanted to speak to me about. It wasn't like I did anything wrong did I? Once we were where Alice, Rosalie, and I had been when I told them of my life, we sat down along the side of the gravel road. The cold wind whipped at my hair and I pulled it behind my ear and rubbed my arms.

I looked over to Jasper. "Why do you want to talk?"

"You can't run away from your problems, Bella." Jasper stressed.

"I'm not running away from anything."

"Then why do you feel confused, guilty, love, rejection, fear, and uncomfortable? These emotions are stressing me out. I never knew anyone but Edward could feel this way, except now he's happy and you seem to be worse."

I sat staring at him. Did he expect me to give him an answer when I didn't even know what answer was? He must have figured I wouldn't answer so he answered for me.

"I'm guessing you're fearing that Edward will leave you. You feel rejection from 10 years ago. You love him, but you're guilty for not loving him the way you should or not enough. You're probably confused about your feelings, and you're uncomfortable with the way he touches you as if you've been together for 11 years when you clearly haven't and you probably feel weird that it's like he has forgotten what he did to you. Is that correct?"

I nodded my head and a tear escaped my eyes. I never realized how messed up I really was. How did I survive all these years? I'm surprised I haven't tried to commit suicide. I guess I had hope that someone I really loved would come along. "I don't know what to do and even though you just explained my feelings to me, I'm still confused. I don't know why I don't feel like I love him."

"You haven't been with him for 10 years, I think it's a little too early for a relationship for the two of you. I think you need to hold off on it for awhile, tell him you need a break to think about things. You aren't officially divorced until the papers are signed and turned into the court. You need the stress off the baby too."

"So you think I should break up with him?"

"No, no, I just mean, tell him you need sometime away from everything and you need to make sure the divorce papers are done." I nodded and crawled over to hug him.

"He's going to hate me."

"No he won't, he'll just be heartbroken, but I'll tell him you'll come back for him." Jasper petted my hair while rocking me back and forth. Do I want to come back though...? I mean, the feelings I get when I'm around him are palpable. I just don't feel the same when I'm with him, when I'm his girlfriend.

"But that's the thing. I don't know if I will come back." I looked up into his eyes and they looked pained, I'm sure just like mine.

"I know," he whispered. "But we can't let Edward know that." I nodded and got back up.

"In case I never come back, I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart, Jasper. You helped me through everything last night. Only you could know how Edward feels, and how I feel to an extent."

"What do you mean to an extent?" he asked puzzled.

"That wasn't even a forth of how broken I felt when you all left." Jasper's expression turned to pain and he hugged me and lifted me off my feet.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. We would've contacted you, but Edward told us not to. I knew how you'd react and I wanted to be there for you. I was the one that could've helped minimize your sorrow."

"It's not your fault at all Jasper, some people just have to do what they have to do. You just happened to be one of them."

We walked back to the house and I saw that my clothes were already packed in my car, neatly piled up. The work of one bouncing pixie I'm sure.

I opened the door and Edward was right in front of it with arms wide open. I hugged him and pulled him out the door.

We walked in silence to where I had just been only moments ago, and sat down. Edward looked up at me with confusion. The wind blew my hair in my face and Edward leaned over and swept it behind my ear. He definitely wasn't making this any easier on me.

"I think I need sometime away from everything. See if the divorce papers are through," I said looking at my fingers in my lap.

"I'll come with you," I looked up shocked and Edward smiled. I frowned and shook my head. He doesn't understand! I need time away from him.

"Edward, you can't."

"Why not? Don't you want me to go with you?" he asked. I shook my head and looked back down.

"Edward, I don't want you to come with me." I didn't want to use the same words he used with me only 10 years ago, but I knew it'd be the only way he would understand what I meant. I looked up to see his expression change from confusion, to disbelief, to being hurt, then a mask of emotionless.

"Don't do this, Bella. Please." He said desperately.

"I need time to think things over. I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered.

"If . . . that's what you want, I'll do it. Will you ever come back?" he asked. The desperation and sorrow were almost unbearable. I could practically feel myself falling apart.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I answered him, "I don't know if I can," I said, my voice breaking at the end. I cleared my throat to continue. "I don't think I could handle you leaving again, and I never feel the same as I did around you. You don't understand how long I've waited for you to come back into my life."

"But here I am!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yes, here you are, but I don't feel any different, I don't feel anything towards you. I feel like you're some person I met off the street that I just started talking to. I'm so sorry, Edward, but it's what I want. I need to leave now." I wiped away my tears and pulled out a mirror to make sure I looked like I hadn't just cried. Once I was done, I walked back to the house.

I made sure to hug everyone before I left. They all gave me confused, questioning looks, but I never answered their unspoken questions. I couldn't answer their questions, I would've broken down again and I can't do that.

I looked over to Edward and he had his head down. The others disappeared into their rooms and I took Edward's hand and led him outside. It was pouring as we walked to the unpaved driveway but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He looked up to me, and the pain in his eyes tugged at my heart, breaking it apart.

Edward threw his arms around my waist, picked me up, and ran. About five minutes, and a headache later, he stopped and collapsed on the ground with me in his arms. He started shaking and sobbing without tears. I wrapped my arms around him and I rocked him back and forth.

I had never seen Edward break down before, and I felt helpless. I didn't know how to comfort a vampire. "Why, Bella? Why? I can't live without you. Why?" he cried, shaking his head. I felt so bad. I cried for him, my tears falling freely. It took awhile, but Edward eventually stopped shaking and he looked up to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, you didn't need to see that," he said, his desperate eyes piercing my fragile ones.

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "No, it's fine, I'm fine, you'll be fine. I just need time." He nodded his head and picked me up and ran me to my car.

I looked up into his face and he pulled my chin up higher. "Can I give you one last kiss before you go?" he said gazing into my eyes.

I couldn't speak so I nodded my head. He leaned down and our lips touched. One of his hands rested on the small of my back while the other hand held my neck to keep me pressed against him. We deepened the kiss and he kissed me like he'd never kissed me before. I found myself pressed against my truck loosing air quickly. I could feel the cold rain soaking my body, turning my light blue blouse almost all the way see-through. The cold air hitting my back making me shiver along with Edward's cold body in front of me.

I could feel the desperation, and sadness rolling off of him and through the kiss. This kiss wasn't like the ones I was used to in high school or from Jacob, it was filled with love and hope. He wasn't guarded and he wasn't holding back. I hadn't ever seen Edward act this way. I never thought of him as one to push someone against a wall to kiss him or her. It ignited my old feelings I had 10 years ago, back, bringing them to the front.

I felt all my emotions spilling out of my guarded wall I had put up. I felt sorry for Jasper since he could probably feel it all. I felt my want, my need, my desperation, and everything I ever had for Edward to be close to me. For him to hold me in his arms and never let go.

We broke apart gasping for air. Our foreheads resting together. He had his hands on my cheeks as we gazed into each other's eyes. "Think about that when you're gone. I really do want you to come back," he said as he trailed his hands down my soaked shirt, brushing the side of my chest and making me shiver but not from the cold.

"I'll think about it. I have to go. I'm sorry," I whispered. He lifted my chin and gave me a few gentle kisses before watching me leave.

On the way to my parent's house I almost broke down several times, but I knew I needed to hold it in, if not for myself, then for Maria.

I pulled into my dad's driveway and Maria met me halfway to the door. I dropped my bags and spun her around before I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I missed her so much and I didn't ever want to leave her alone again. I couldn't do it for myself. She held me together theses days. I'd take her everywhere with me now. "How was your weekend?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "It was so much fun. Grandpa took me to a movie and we got ice cream!"

"Really?" she nodded her head. "Well that sounds fun. Do you still want to go to the zoo?" I asked as I took a hold of her hand, grabbed my bags, and walked to the door.

"Yes, do you think grandma and grandpa will go too?"

"I don't know, let's ask them."

We walked into the house and I gave my parents a hug before putting my stuff away upstairs.

We went to the zoo and everything reminded me of the Cullens. I saw a huge grizzly bear and I started laughing at the thought of Emmett standing up next to the big bear and wanting to take a picture hugging the bear. No one knew why I laughed and I wasn't going to tell him or her.

I saw a flamingo and immediately thought of Rosalie and how she was so poised and beautiful. The penguins made me tear up. They had someone talking about them on a podium by the glass. They said, "When penguins pick a mate, they stick together for life, no matter what." The penguins reminded me of Jasper and Alice and Esme and Carlisle.

We went to the cat section and when I saw the mountain lion I broke down and started crying. I knew mountain lions were Edward's favorite food to hunt and it made me think of how I made him feel when I told him I couldn't do 'us' anymore. I couldn't help but feel that I needed him now, like the penguins needed their mate. I felt helpless without him again.

Maria didn't understand why I was crying and she started to panic. I told her I was just emotional with all the baby lions. I told her I was going to have a baby soon too and that it just made me emotional. She shrugged it off and we continued to have fun around the zoo.

My favorite part was when we went into the monkey building. Little monkeys were running across the walkways and they made us all laugh. My dad was on the phone looking shocked and serious and a cute little monkey jumped onto his shoulder and tried to take his phone away from him.

I got back home and my parents sat me down at the table looking seriously at me.

"Maria, could you please go up and play with your toys?" Sue asked. Maria nodded and ran upstairs.

My hands were shaking and I was extremely nervous, though I didn't know why.

"Bella, there's something we need to tell you. Someone's in the area that we know, well I know, but you don't." Charlie said. I looked at him puzzled. "Well, a few minutes after we had you . . ."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Hanging out with my friends in La Push was fun so far. No Bella around to try to be the boss of me. I wasn't going to give her up just yet. I loved her and I wasn't going down without a fight. She wanted me to sign the divorce papers but I didn't want to.

I loved Bella and I thought she knew that. I mean sure, I get angry sometimes, but I never hurt her. If I do, I don't know I do it. I just don't understand how we could've been so in love 10 years ago and now we're breaking apart.

Did she find someone else? Is she cheating on me? I swear if she's having an affair…. I don't think I could handle that. I like Maria, she's fun to be around, always making jokes and smiling. Bella never smiles when I'm with her. I just don't get what's happened to her.

I sat against a piece of driftwood looking out across the ocean at the setting sun. My favorite spot to be alone to think about everything. Bella and I used to always come here when we needed time to think or just needed peace. I hadn't been here for about two years.

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the driftwood thinking about a time when I asked her to be my wife here, when I heard crunching on gravel. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had long light brown wavy hair with bright brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress that hung down to her knees and she was wearing flip-flops. Her beauty stunned me and I couldn't move. **(Dress on profile)**

She looked over to me and froze. I held my breath as I heard her intake a breath too. She walked over to me and sat down all the while my eyes never left hers.

"Hi, my name's Tracy, what's yours?" she asked.

"I-I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand and we smiled when an electric current ran through my body. I felt as if everything revolved around her. I was drawn to her and even if I wanted to ignore the feeling I couldn't. It was like a string was tied around our waists and I never wanted to untie them.

If this was what it felt like to imprint, it's no wonder why all my brothers can't help but to like their girl. It's like you have no choice in the matter.

I learned that Tracy had just moved here from Kansas She was adopted and had three brothers and three sisters in her adopted family and that she found out she has a real sister that lives around here. She wants to visit her parents and her sister. Tracy had a dog named fluffy and a cat named Wily. I learned her favorite food, color, her hobbies, and goals in life. She's 28, a year older than me and she's a doctor for a living. The most important was that she's single.

I told her of how I was getting divorced and my wife was going to keep the kids. Tracy said she thought kids should always have a mother and they didn't really need a father even though it would be nice to have one. See, Tracy doesn't know her real parents. Her adoptive dad didn't want her so her adoptive mom left him. I explained that I didn't have a mom and she told me that you're lucky you have a father then because they're second best. And I laughed knowing that they kind of had to be second best. She asked me on a date and I obliged.

When I got home, I went up to Bella's room and signed the papers. There wasn't any point in keeping the marriage together if I loved someone else.

I heard the phone ring in the kitchen and I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"It's Bella, how are you?" Wow, I wonder why she called me.

"Hi! I'm perfect. Never been better. How bout you?"

"I've had worse. So what did you do this weekend? You seem happier by the way." I smiled.

"I feel happier. I went to La Push and I met someone."

"Really? That's great! What's her name?"

"Her name is Tracy. She's 28 and she used to live in Kansas."

"I know Kansas is a big state, but does she have four sisters and three brothers?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, kind of, she has three brothers and three sisters that are in her adopted family and one that is her real sister. Why? Do you know her?"

"I think I do. Is she a doctor?"

"Yeah. How do you know her?"

"She's apparently my twin sister."

"What? I thought you were an only child."

"I did too until last night. Charlie told me that I wasn't the only child in her mom's stomach, the doctors never told her she was pregnant with twins. My parents gave her up on adoption because they didn't feel they could take care of two children when they're divorced. She came over to my house last night and we got acquainted. We're best friends already!" Bella exclaimed. "She's staying at my house for awhile." I didn't realize until now how much Tracy did look like Bella.

"Wow, you know how I told you about imprinting? Well I imprinted on her. I can't stop thinking about her. My life revolves around her. Isn't that great?"

"I guess. Just don't hurt her. Okay? I don't want my . . . sister, to get hurt when I just found her."

"Why would I hurt someone I love?" I heard a huge silence over the phone and I wondered if it was dead.

"Did you sign the papers?" Bella finally managed to ask.

"Yeah. I'm going to send them in today. Feel free to find someone else since I did."

"I already have." I heard her mumble. Though it sounded as though she wasn't too happy about it.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked her.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You sounded like you weren't happy you found someone already."

"I'm not. It's just that, I've loved him before, but he broke my heart. He just expects me to come crawling back into his arms like nothing ever happened."

"Oh, tell me it isn't that bloodsucker again."

Silence.

"Bella, come on. He hurt you! You never really recovered, and don't tell me you did because I've lived with you for 10 years."

"Jacob, you've got to realize you hurt me too! You may not know that, but you did. I covered up every single one of those bruises. I didn't want to be humiliated in front of everyone by them knowing what you do to me almost every day. I need to go now. Tracy's here. Bye Jacob. Remember to turn the papers in and tell Tracy what you are soon. Don't wait until after you're married like you did me."

"I promise I will. Tell Tracy and Maria I said hi."

I hung up the phone and drove to the post office to drop off the papers. Now I just need to find out when I'm going to tell her.

* * *

**BPOV**

Tracy and I stayed up late talking about my pregnancy and about Maria. She was a really nice girl and I could see the similarities between us. We had almost the same personality as me, but she was a little more outgoing. The big difference, she absolutely LOVES to go shopping. She of course, has the same everything as me, but she had higher, more rounded cheekbones. I had always wondered what it would be like to have a sister, I guess I could now experience it.

_Flashback_

"_Now, she's about to come up the stairs. Be nice to her, she's the only sister you have," Charlie scolded me._

_I was looking down at my feet nervously, twisting my feet as if I thought they were interesting. I was wearing a light blue polka-dot sundress with blue candy striped Hanson Peep-Toe Wedges with a bow at the tip. Charlie and Sue insisted that I needed to wear something nice to meet my sister._

"_Well, up until this afternoon, I never knew I even had a sister."_

_I heard someone walk up the wooden steps and she knocked on the door. Charlie walked forward to answer it._

_The girl walked forward looking down with a suitcase in her hands. She sat it beside the door and looked up to thank my father who was behind her._

"_I'm Charlie, your dad," Tracy and Charlie stared at each other. I was wondering who was going to talk first. _

_Suddenly she threw her arms around him and started sobbing. Sue and I exchanged looks and watched as Tracy drew back. I couldn't see her face but my father was smiling and had tears running down his face, as I'm sure she did also._

"_Hi, dad," I heard her whisper and they hugged again._

_I started walking towards her to say hello and my dad told her to turn around and say hi. Tracy turned around and we both froze. She looked exactly like me except her cheeks were higher than mine, other than that it was as if I was looking into a mirror._

_We stared at each other, looking each other up and down. She was wearing the exact same thing as me. I couldn't believe it we looked EXACTLY the same _now_. _**(Image on profile for Bella/Tracy's dress, I found it green I love that dress color but for the story I wanted it light blue.)**

_We had the same body build and I heard Sue gasp as she saw the two of us. I couldn't believe I had lived all these years thinking I was an only child, only to have her show up at my door. At least she called my dad to give him a heads up. _

_My emotions took the better of me and I flew myself towards her. We hugged each other tightly and started sobbing. We didn't stop forever and my parents had to calm us down._

"_Mommy! She looks just like you!" I heard Maria say. I saw Tracy's eyes grow big and so we sat down at the couch and I proceeded to tell her I had a daughter and one on the way._

_End flashback_

She never asked if I had a husband so I never told her about Jacob. I was a little more then shocked when I called Jacob and he had informed me the day after I met Tracy that he had met her too.

I told her about how I was divorcing Jacob and all the reasons for doing so. Tracy didn't seem fazed by this. She didn't care that he could do the same thing to her someday. I really liked Tracy and I didn't want anything to happen to her. Not when I just met her.

"I don't really care if he abused you when the two of you were married. I mean, I care about you, but I feel that he's changed since then. I may not know him, but I can feel things, I see things too. Please don't think I'm a freak or anything. I may not be normal, but I'm a human being just like you."

"Don't worry. I'm used to things like this," Tracy looked at me in confusion. "You'll see what I mean soon enough." She shrugged it off and we continued to talk.

It turned out she loved strawberry shampoo too! She loved daisies, loved to sing and dance and was fluent in English, Spanish and French. She loved musical instruments; she could play the piano, the clarinet, the violin, and the guitar. She wanted to learn the drums, but her mother told her she didn't want to buy something that would make a lot of fowl noise.

We said our goodnights since it was late and I needed to go back to Maria. I made sure to turn out all the lights before settling into bed and pulling the covers up over Maria and I.

In the middle of the night, I woke up hearing someone talking. I got up, leaving my sleeping beauty in the bed alone, and followed the noise down the hall. It led me to the guestroom where Tracy was sleeping tonight. I knocked and opened the door slowly, peeking in to see if I had woken her up.

I saw Tracy sitting on the bed looking at the closet. I cocked my head to the left in confusion as I tried to figure out what she was doing. I looked between Tracy and the open closet wondering why she was talking to it.

Suddenly, the closet door slammed shut and Tracy glances over to me. Her face was surprised, shocked, and amused.

"Do you think I'm weird _now_?" she asked. I shook my head and she patted the empty spot on the bed beside her.

I made my way across the dark, chilly room and sat down beside her. I looked toward the closet then back at Tracy and said, "I guess I should have told you this room is haunted."

"Oh, so you knew!" Tracy exclaimed. Her eyes lightly up with glee. She was clearly excited about knowing I understood what she was doing.

"Yeah, this room always gave me the creeps when I was little. Maria called the other night when I was at a..." I paused, wondering what I should call them. "...Friend's house. She said someone was in the closet in here. I always feel as though someone is watching me and following me with their eyes in this room."

"They mean no harm," she persuaded.

"What do you mean 'they'?" I asked. "How many are here and what do they want?"

"I'm actually not supposed to tell you. They told me you were to figure out who they were and what they want, on your own."

"So how am I to do this exactly? How many are there?" I asked again.

"One girl, one guy. They are elderly but they were sent to look after you about 12 years ago when you were in Phoenix. They told me I'm to only tell you these basic things. They have followed you, along with one other person around. They told me they have protected you all these years."

"Who sent them, and why were they sent to me?" Tracy looked at the closet, which was now opened again. "Can you talk to ghosts?" I asked as I watched her nod her head. She turned around to face me.

"I found out I could when I was little. I remember telling my mom, Stacey, and she said if I ever told her that again, she would send me to the loony bend.

"A higher power sent them to look after you . . . and another. That's all I'm aloud to say on that matter. I know who they are and I was told who they're looking after, but I'm only supposed to tell you things that won't give away too much. Now onto the 'why' subject. They have a mission," she stopped and looked at the closet and back to me. I nodded my head and I moved my hands in a circular motion, urging her to continue. "They are here to make sure something happens. Their...higher power source told them to follow you...and the other one around until their mission is completed. Only you can complete the mission, ...well, the both of you. They told me what the mission was also. That is all I'm aloud to say. Goodnight Bella," Tracy kissed my forehead and I got up to leave.

I got to the door and I heard her start talking to the elderly people, whoever they were, again. I was just about to reach for the doorknob when Tracy spoke up.

"Bella?" I turned around to look and listen to her. "Look under some of your floor boards?" she questioned as she looked between the closet and me. "But I guess do it when Maria isn't upstairs with you. At least that's what that told me." I looked at her with my head cocked to the side.

"Hey, I have no clue what they're talking about either. They wouldn't answer any of my questions I thought were important. All they said was you'll want to be alone when you do. I'm always here for you if you need me, even if I just stepped into your life and you don't know much about me. I'm still your sister, Bella, and I plan on staying with you through the think and thin." I nodded my head and walked back to bed looking around the floor in confusion. What could they be talking about?

**So, I hope none of you are mad at me putting in the ghosts. They will have a pretty big part in the story now.**

**Can any of you guess what the mission is, who they are, and who the other person they're protecting is?**

**Oh, and what do you think is under the floorboards?**

**So, what do you think of Bella having an identical twin sister? Are you shocked? Didn't think you saw that one coming did you? **

**Unfortunately no one sent me any stories they'd like to share with people. So, tell me a funny story that happened at school in the past couple of weeks.**

**OH! I had homecoming last weekend ****(Now a few weekends ago)****. It was so fun! I danced my heart out. Then 7 friends and I went to I-hop to eat. The guy who served us was a total jerk. I wanted to slap him. I know we were asking for a lot, but still. My friend found hair in her ice cream. I asked for onion rings and he didn't bring them. He didn't give us any silverware and our drinks came after we got our ice cream. He only gave us our drinks when my friend's mom at the next table asked him to. So, it was really annoying. **

**We were all dressed in our homecoming dresses. Haha. Everyone called me sparkly slut because my dress was short and I had sparkles EVERYWHERE! There were these older guys a few tables away from us and we could hear everything they were saying. So I told them we could hear them and they said, "Well, don't you think if you can hear us, we can hear you?" then he called us "Jail bait." Which means we like to get with older guys. Haha. I couldn't stop laughing.**

**Ok, so I will be making a play list for this story once I'm done. DON'T WORRY! I'm not even close to being done with this. Anyway, tell me what songs you think would fit with some of the chapters and/or whole story.**

**Also, in the next chapter, Bella will be on the phone with Edward and she'll have to leave the room with Maria in it. Do you want Bella's POV when she leaves the room? Maria's POV when Bella gives her the phone, or both. Should Maria talk to Edward on the phone, or Alice?**

**Read and Review. I would gladly appreciate it.**


	11. Taking Second Chances

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight.**

**Is anyone else totally excited for the Twilight Movie coming out in 9 days? Gah! I'm ecstatic! I don't like that they showed the kiss they shared on the trailer. And what's up with her wearing boy shorts while they're kissing. She was all over him. **

**I HAVE A POLL UP! It's on my profile. If you vote you have to look at the options on my profile. The Question is "Which one of my stories should I write next?" I have the summaries on my profile if you want to read them.**

**The voting is complicated. One story is called Big Brother and it will ask if you want it to be All-Human, or Vampires/Human, the same with another one of my stories. Tell me which story you think would get the most people to read or how interesting it sounds.**

**And if anyone reads "My version of Breaking Dawn" Should I just stop writing it? Because I'm having major writing block for it, it's not one of my better pieces. I didn't know much grammar or anything.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Bella?" I turned around to look and listen to her. "Look under some of your floor boards?" she questioned as she looked between the closet and me. "But I guess do it when Maria isn't upstairs with you. At least that's what that told me." I looked at her with my head cocked to the side._

"_Hey, I have no clue what they're talking about either. They wouldn't answer any of my questions I thought were important. All they said was you'll want to be alone when you do. I'm always here for you if you need me, even if I just stepped into your life and you don't know much about me. I'm still your sister, Bella, and I plan on staying with you through the think and thin." I nodded my head and walked back to bed looking around the floor in confusion. What could they be talking about?_

_I stayed up most of the night thinking about what could possibly be under my floor boards that I needed to be alone to look at._

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. Even as I closed my eyes I could still see the light streaming in my bedroom window. I stretched my arms and legs out and rolled over to find Maria wasn't there. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes to get the crap out of them.

I stood up too fast and all the blood rushed to my feet, making me dizzy and black out for a second. I pushed my fingers against my temples and tried to wait for it to stop and for my vision to come back into focus. I guess somewhere in the middle of this I took a step, for I fell and landed and my back.

I was surprised I hadn't killed my baby from falling yet. I guess someone was watching out for me.

I heard someone run up the stairs and into my room.

"Are you okay?" Tracy asked as she helped me up.

"Yeah, I got up too fast and got dizzy and fell."

"Bella, you need to take some vitamins. Everyone's downstairs eating. Let's join them. I would've gotten here faster, they told me you were going to fall, but I was going to the bathroom when they told me," She shook her head and I started to follow her down the stairs when _she_ tripped and fell. I started laughing and she glared at me playfully.

"At least I know I'm not the only clumsy one around here," I giggled as I helped her up.

"Actually, I'm surprised I haven't fallen more than this so far. I usually fall at least once an hour if I'm up around the house, if I'm out anywhere it's usually more." We started laughing and walked down the stairs together.

We sat around the table eating pancakes, scrambled eggs, and my favorite – bacon.

"Bella, I know we didn't tell you, but we're taking Maria to the museum today. Do you want to come?"

I was about to say yes when I saw Tracy grab a notepad and paper. She wrote on it and pushed it over to me.

_**Bella, (my big sister)**_

_**Remember the floorboards in your room? This is your chance.**_

_**They're "watching" over you all the time. **_

_**I'm staying home with you just in case.**_

_**P.S. I have "laryngitis" lol (Tell our parents that. *wink, wink*)**_

_**Love Tracy**_

I looked up and smiled at her. "I'm going to keep Tracy company. She lost her voice last night. Sorry Maria." I looked down and she shrugged her shoulders and everyone looked at Tracy. She nodded her head, agreeing.

When I was finished, I picked up everyone's plates and put them into the dishwasher so I could go say goodbye to everyone for the day. Thankfully, my parents had bought a dishwasher. They were finally catching up with technology. My dad had a big screen TV too.

I went up to Maria and gave her a hug. She bent down and kissed my stomach before she turned around to take Sue's hand.

"Take care of her for me. I love you guys. Have fun." I said as I gave Charlie and Sue a hug also. They told me to take care too and they walked out the door to their car.

I looked up to the sky to see that it was cloudy again today. I frowned and turned around to go back into the house.

I looked over to see Tracy watching TV. I decided to go upstairs and clean my room and rearrange it.

* * *

**Tracy's POV**

"Tracy," I heard someone whisper.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked around to find them sitting on the couch next to me. I was pretty much used to seeing ghosts everywhere, so I had trouble telling if people were dead or alive, but these two looked like they were from the 19th century.

"Ok, so Bella will check under the floorboards soon. No matter what happens, don't go upstairs, well, unless she screams your name to come to her. But if you hear anyone besides her voice, don't go looking." She explained her eyes wide with seriousness.

"Does this have to do with the mission?" I asked.

"Yes it does have to do with the mission. Now we will be able to go to her closet and look after them from there."

"What do you mean 'them'?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see, or rather, you'll hear," they floated up the stairs leaving a cold feeling in the room and I was left to my wondering mind, which I heard was much like my older sister's. Who would be the other person upstairs, and why couldn't I go check without her permission?

* * *

**BPOV**

I guess it was now or never. I was intrigued by what could be under my floorboards. Who knows how long it could be there?

I walked around for awhile, searching with my feet for any loose boards. I came across several, but they wouldn't open up. I finally found one that let me lift it up and what I found there nearly made me faint.

There, lying in the compartment underneath the wood were several things covered in a think layer of dust. On top was a letter written in the amazing, perfect manuscript I remembered.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**If/when you get this, I'm assuming you will be much older. I'm sorry for all the pain I will/have cause(d) you. I hope you realize I love you and that I only said I didn't so that you could move on. I really do love you, Bella, and I know you will always be on my mind.**_

_**Take care, Edward.**_

Under the letter were the pictures I could remember taking of him. The thing that made me cry the hardest was when I found the C.D. he made me with my lullaby on it. For some unknown reason, I put it into my C.D. player and listened to it, maybe thinking I could get some comfort out of hearing it. It actually did the exact opposite.

I broke down immediately when I heard his velvety, melodic voice flow out of the speakers. I curled into a ball on my floor by the nightstand where the sound was coming from.

A few seconds later, I could faintly hear my window open. I was swept into a pair of familiar cold stone arms. I couldn't even fight against them like I wanted to. I was in too much pain; I was weak and tired.

He swept my hair away from my face and tried to untangle my body that was still in a ball with no success. He kissed my forehead and I shivered. I wasn't used to his cold body anymore. It felt like I had just opened up the door in the middle of winter with nothing but a bikini on.

Edward shut the music off and placed me on my bed. He covered me up and lay behind me while I slowly stopped crying.

I felt Edward shift and before I knew what was happening, he was in front of me looking in my eyes. I turned around so my back was facing him again. He did the same thing but I tried to turn the other way but he rolled over so that he was on top of me.

His arms supported his weight so he wouldn't crush the baby or me. I turned my head but it gently took it and made me look at him.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why do you always do things that will make you sad. How'd you even find those anyway?" he asked looking to his things sprawled out across the floor.

"I-I found them," I stuttered trying to cover up for Tracy. I wonder if he could even hear Tracy's thoughts. "I-I tripped over the loose floorboard." I said, biting on my lip waiting to see if he believed me. Unfortunately he was on top of me and could see all my facial expressions.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know I'll find out eventually."

We stared at each other and I started to see the hurt in his eyes. I could tell he was thinking about the other day when I told him I needed some time alone.

He closed his eyes and rolled over to the right with his back facing me. He curled himself up into a ball of some sort and I started to panic.

I climbed over his body and tried to look at his face but his hands were covering it. I saw that he was shaking so I rubbed my hand up and down his side to comfort him. He stiffened for a few seconds, but he continued shaking.

"Edward," I said as I tried to take his hands off his face. They were as stiff as a rock. He didn't respond to me so I tried saying his name louder. "Edward, come on, look at me. Do I have to go get Esme or Carlisle?" Edward's arms dropped and he opened his eyes and he looked into mine.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't mean for you to get so hurt. I just needed time. At least I didn't leave for 10 years. Did you know that you shattered my heart? It was broken practically dust. My daughter is the one who has been keeping me together since Jacob became a bad husband. He used to be a really good heart healer. He always made me smile or laugh when I was crying. He always knew what to say to make me feel better."

Edward listened to me intently as I rambled on. "But one thing I have learned is that I can't live without you. Edward, I need you by my side. You're like a cure to cancer, a miracle. Without you, I would die. I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you give me another chance?" without warning, his lips came crashing down on mine. It was much like the kiss in the rain the other day, only it was gentler and it still held all the passion in it.

"Of course I'll give you another chance. Will you give me another chance? So will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and we hugged each other as he hummed my lullaby to me.

All of a sudden I heard a loud bang downstairs and I heard Tracy start laughing. Edward sat straight up and put on a concentrating face. "I'm okay!" she yelled. I started laughing and I got up to go downstairs when Edward appeared in front of me blocking my door.

"Who is that downstairs, Bella?" Edward asked.

"It's my twin sister," I said casually.

Edward's face knotted up in confusion. "You don't have a sister," he accused.

"I didn't think I did either. She showed up yesterday. My parents didn't think they could take care of two kids while they were divorced, so they gave one of us up."

"Are you sure she's your sister and not just someone who is pretending to be?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes and almost started laughing when I looked up to see that he was serious.

"Seriously? Edward, she's my _twin_. Of coarse she's my sister. Come look." Edward looked skeptical as we made our way down the stairs. I paused halfway down and looked at him.

"So you can't read her mind either?" I asked. He shook his head no and I smirked. "Looks like not everyone is on FM radio these days," I laughed as we walked down the rest of the way.

I looked towards the living room but I didn't see Tracy. "I wonder where she is." I whispered.

Right after I said this, we heard water swish around while pots and pans fell on the ground. I heard a "Humph, Ow," as we rounded the corner to find Tracy on the floor on her butt. Water was everywhere on the ground and her clothes and apron were soaked.

I looked over to Edward who looked shocked and I started laughing at Tracy. She looked up smiling and laughing with me. She looked next to me and froze.

"Tracy, this is my…boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my twin sister, Tracy."

"How'd he get into your room?" Tracy asked. "I knew someone else would be in there with you, but how'd he get there?"

I looked up to see Edward's confused face. I looked back over to Tracy who was trying to get up but she kept slipping on the water and falling back down. I started giggling and I walked over to help her up on the soapy slippery floor.

I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her half way up when we both slipped and landed beside each other laughing. Once we calmed down I scooted over to the counter and sat against it.

"Did the ghosts tell you there'd be someone else in my room?" I asked.

"Yeah, they told me I wasn't allowed to come in your room no matter what I heard unless you asked for me."

I nodded and attempted to get up with no go. "Edward, would you help us?"

He walked over and picked me up and placed me on the chair at the table. He gave me an incredulous look and walked over and picked Tracy up too.

"Whoa, you're cold. Do I need to turn the thermostat up?" she asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Edward answered. "I didn't believe Bella when she told me she had a twin. I knew her a long time ago, but you'd think if she had a sister she would know then."

"When did you last see her besides recently?" Tracy asked.

"I dated her for about a year 12 or 11 years ago," he answered truthfully.

"And you haven't seen her since then?"

"Up until Saturday, I haven't seen her since around her birthday in September, 11 years ago."

I saw Tracy scrunch up her face in concentration and as if a light bulb went off in her head, she gasped and shot up out of her seat. I looked at her in confusion, but she didn't notice. She sat down and stared off into space.

"We're going to go sit on the couch Tracy, come join us when you want to," I pulled on Edward's arm and we sat down looking at the blank TV screen.

"Are you going to tell your family you're dating me again?" Edward asked as he took my hand.

"I guess I kind of have to now since Tracy knows."

"She can talk to ghosts?"

"Apparently. I walked in on her talking to the one I thought was in the guestroom. I guess there's two of them."

"What do they want?" Edward asked as I snuggled into his arms and looked at the floor.

"They have a mission of some sort. I guess I have to figure it out. At least, that's what Tracy told me I have to do. They've apparently watched out for me and another person, I'm guessing they've watched after you too," Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you know who they are?" I shook my head and looked at him.

"I have no clue. Who would want to look after us? I really don't get it."

"I don't know either. I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves. Any idea on what they want?"

"Not a clue. Some kind of mission I guess. They were sent from a higher power. I'm guessing from God or someone like that."

"I guess that would make since, I mean, they _are_ ghosts."

We sat in silence for awhile and Edward sat up straighter. I looked at him questionably and he glanced down to me.

"Your parents are coming up the street. Should I go? Do they know about me?" he asked.

I shook my head and sat up. "They don't even know I went to your house over the weekend. I thought I was going to Angela's and I know what my dad would say if he found out you were back. Come back later?" I asked.

"Of course, but won't your daughter be with you if I come back tonight?"

"I didn't think about that. Do you have the same cell number?" he nodded. "Ok, then I'll call you if you can come. I'll try to explain to Tracy that I need time alone with you. Hopefully she won't ask questions and she'll let Maria stay in her room. I wonder if the ghosts know what you are and if they told her?"

"That wouldn't be good if Tracy knew about what I am," Edward stressed.

"She's going to know about Jacob sooner or later. I'm sure he'll tell her about you."

Edward looked at me confused. "Jacob imprinted on her. He sounds extremely happy. It's really weird."

Edward looked over at me and took my face in his hands. "I love you, Bella. Be safe," he lifted my face to his and he kissed me gently. It was like the kisses I was used to in high school from him. He leaned down and lifted up my shirt. "Bye my baby. I love you too. I will always love you and your mommy no matter what. I know I don't know your sister, but I hope to be a great dad to the both of you," he kissed my stomach and sat up to look lovingly into my eyes.

"Be careful. Don't trip up the stairs," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and gave him a chaste kiss. He swept his thumb across my cheek and kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to find that I was alone. I felt empty and cold. I ran up the stairs to find Tracy in her room talking again. She had big eyes like she was shocked.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Tracy? Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I kind of want to spend time with Edward and I was wondering if you could have a slumber party in your room with Maria. I know she'd like that and I need to talk to Edward," I looked up to see an incredulous look on her face. She suddenly smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll have her come to my room around 8 and I'll do a makeover on her," Tracy said. I smiled and shook my head. "What?"

"You remind me of my friend Alice. I haven't seen her sense I've seen Edward. She's his sister and she loves to shop and do makeovers. I remember being her life sized Barbie doll whenever I went over there," I smiled as I thought back to the time when she would make me over just to pass her time.

"Well, I'll be happy to see her sometime," Tracy answered.

"Mommy! I had so much fun!" Maria yelled up the stairs. She burst into the room and toppled me over onto the bed. "I saw a dinosaur. A dinosaur! He was huge! I saw lions and tigers and bears!"

"Oh my!" I just couldn't help myself.

"_Mommy!_" she whined. I laughed as she continued. "I got to play in the sand looking for fossils. I found a bone and I turned it into the science people there. They gave me a sucker for a job well done!"

"That's great Maria. Do you want to have a sleepover with just you and Tracy tonight?" I asked. "But you wouldn't be able to come in my room. It'll be like an adult slumber party without your mom. You'll be a big girl." Her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Yea! But before I do, I want to spend time just with you. I need to get away from all the _drama_!" she threw her hands in the air with the last word, exaggerating it to it's full extent. I fought back a giggle as I thanked Tracy and followed Maria out the door and to my room.

I sat down and looked out the window as Maria was telling me about her adventure through the museum. I watched the clouds rolling through the sky making weird shapes and figures. The dark clouds against the light blue sky showed it would rain soon. Soon it started to down pour and I watched as the rain pelted the window, then slowly run down the face of it.

I could faintly hear my name being called and I looked over to see Maria waving her hand in my face. "Mommy! Gosh, you're worse than grandpa, did you even hear what I was saying?"

"I'm sorry Maria, I'm just thinking about a lot of things," I told her as I got up and sat on the bed. I stared at the ceiling as Maria climbed up beside me. I held out my arm so she could cuddle up to me.

Maria bounced over to me and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I have a boyfriend mommy!" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh, really? And who is this young gentleman?" I asked as I propped myself up on my arm so I could see.

"His name is Robbie! He is so cute! He asked me to marry him."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him as long as my mother agrees because you're my best friend and I like to have my friends agreement. But we held hands all the way through the museum. Grandma and Grandpa talked to Robbie's parents. Grandma gave the lady her number so we can hang out! Isn't that cool? I really want you to see him mommy!"

"Ok honey, I'll meet him soon. I'm glad you've found someone you think you'll marry."

"Have you found someone else to marry, mommy? Well, besides Jacob. I want a real dad that will treat my mommy, my baby sister, and me right," Maria asked as she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm not getting married for a while," she seemed please with that answer for the most part for now. I didn't tell her I was currently in a relationship and that I was spending time with him for the whole weekend while she thought I was out with my best friend – besides Alice of course – Angela.

We sat in our room the rest of the day talking about what color of fingernail polish we liked, what outfits we loved on each other and what color we should dye our hair when Maria is old enough – meaning about 15 years old.

We were both exhausted from laughing and talking so much that I totally forgot about Maria's slumber party with Tracy. She came bouncing into the room with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to party?" Tracy twirled around in a light yellow sundress as she asked Maria.

Maria nodded and gave me a kiss before she left the room and followed her Aunt. It was odd to know that Tracy was an Aunt and that I wouldn't have a niece or nephew for awhile at the rate Tracy and Jacob were going at.

I looked around my room to find my phone and spotted it over on my desk. I got up and ran to it. I picked it up and dialed Edward's number. I waited anxiously, my heart racing, and biting my fingernails while I waited for him to pick up the phone. When it seemed like forever was an eternity, Edward picked up.

"Hello?" his smooth velvety voice poured through the ear piece in my phone melodically.

"Hey," I breathed out through my lips, which were currently busy being bitten by my teeth.

"Can I still come over?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Yeah, I asked my sister to have a slumber party with Maria tonight. Tracy was acting really weird. It's times like these when I wish you could hear her."

"Ok, do you want me to come over now?"

"Umm, I guess so I don't think –" Just then, Maria walked through the door.

"Mommy! Tracy's talking to the monster in the closet!" She came and sat on the bed.

I quickly pondered over what I should do. I decided to go and talk to Tracy. I wanted the night to be Maria and hers, not her and a ghost or two. I suddenly realized that I was still on the phone with Edward.

"Oh, um, I need to go have a little _chat_ with Tracy," I said annoyed. "I'm going to hand the phone over to Maria for a few seconds."

As I pulled the phone away from my ear I heard him try to talk to me. "No, Bella, wait! I don't know— " I handed the phone to Maria.

"This is Edward. Talk to him for me as I go talk to your aunt," Maria nodded as I stood up and rushed out of the bedroom and burst through Tracy's door. She was sitting on her bed looking at the closet door calmly talking with the invisible people.

"Tracy!" I yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" she turned her head and looked at me confused. "You are suppose to be having a slumber party and watching Maria for me. How can you do that if you're talking to stupid ghosts the whole time?"

I walked to the closet and yanked it open more, finding nothing but a few clothes. I stared blankly into it and yelled at the clothes.

"Who ever you are, I want you to leave us alone tonight. I don't care who you think you are, but I would really like someone to watch my child. She needs to talk to more than just her grandparents and I. She needs to bond with her aunt and I need some alone time!" I slammed the door and turned around to glare at my exact replica.

"And you!" I screamed, pointing my finger at her. Her eyes filled with a bewildered expression. "I'd suggest you apologize to Maria. You half scared her to death. She ran in my room claiming that you were talking to a monster. I asked you for one simple thing and you can't even give me that!" I stormed out of the room, hearing Tracy's following footsteps.

"Bella . . . Bella . . .! BELLA! Stop walking away from me." I turned around to see Tracy's face inches from mine and we were in the middle of the hall. I could feel someone's eyes burning into the back of my head, but I didn't want to turn my back on an angry Tracy.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be asking me to look after your daughter while you're in the other room with a-a with a . . . well, you know what he is. It's just not right."

I stared at her opened mouth for a split second. I closed my mouth and composed myself.

"No, I don't think I do know what he is. Please, humor me," I grinned as I recalled Edward saying that to me many years ago.

"You know EXACTLY what he is. He could drain all the blood out of you and yet, you don't seem to care. You have a mystical creature as a boyfriend, you know he could kill you, and yet you seem to lip lock with him and the very thing that could kill you is always IN YOUR MOUTH!" she yelled.

I heard something drop behind me and I fell silent. I turned around to see Maria in the doorway of my bedroom and at her feet laid the phone. I ran over to her and she stared at me in horror. I glanced down at our feet to the phone, which was still on, picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Edward?" I asked. I heard him swallow and take a deep breath.

"Yeah?" he asked his voice strained.

"Can I call you back?"

"Of course you can. I'll still be up." I laughed nervously and hung up the phone.

I looked up to see my daughter's shocked expression. "Is that true?" she asked.

* * *

**MPOV**

So far, the slumber party had been going great! Tracy was really fun to talk to. She looked like my mother in a way, except my mom wasn't as much as a party person as Tracy was.

I was sitting on my Aunt Tracy's bed coloring and drawing when the closet door opened. Tracy looked up from her drawing and started talking to the closet! I looked at her in horror and ran into my mom's room.

"Mommy! Tracy's talking to the monster in the closet!" I yelled and ran over and sat on the bed. My mom looked down at the phone and back up to me. She started talking to the phone again.

"Oh, um, I need to go have a little _chat_ with Tracy," I said annoyed. "I'm going to hand the phone over to Maria for a few seconds." I heard her tell the person on the other line.

She handed me the phone and I could hear someone yelling on the other end of the line. I looked up at her frightened and confused.

"This is Edward. Talk to him for me as I go talk to your aunt," I nodded and I watched my mom rush out of the room and down the hallway before I placed the phone to my ear, hearing a guy talking.

"Bella? Please don't let me talk to her. What do I say?" the stranger asked.

"How about telling me who you are." I inquired. There was a long pause before I heard anything.

"Is this Maria?" the guy asked.

"I'm not aloud to talk to strangers." I informed him.

"Well, I wouldn't really call myself a stranger. I've known your mother for 12 years. I'm Edward."

"Hi, I'm Maria. So you're a guy?" I asked.

He chuckled. "If I wasn't, I'd be a little scared as to why I always go into the men's bathroom." I giggled and lay down on my mom's bed.

"Are you my mom's new boyfriend? I need a new daddy who can take care of my mommy, my little sister, and me. Do you know what happened to us?" I questioned.

"Your mother has informed me about almost everything. Has your bruise healed yet? My dad is the doctor who took your x-rays and gave you the lollipop you loved so much at the hospital."

"Seriously?" I asked. "I love him! He's the best doctor in the world!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "We talked a lot. No wonder my mother seemed to know him." I added as an afterthought.

"I'm glad you like Carlisle. He absolutely adores you too. He told me you were very entertaining to talk to."

I heard my mom yelling at Tracy and I got up to start walking towards the door.

"Hold on a second," I told Edward. We both fell silent as I listened to Tracy and Bella yelling at each other.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be asking me to look after your daughter while you're in the other room with a-a with a . . . well, you know what he is. It's just not right." Tracy said. What were they talking about?

"No, I don't think I do know what he is. Please, humor me," my mother said, crossing her arms.

"You know EXACTLY what he is. He could drain all the blood out of you and yet, you don't seem to care. You have a mystical creature as a boyfriend, you know he could kill you, and yet you seem to lip lock with him and the very thing that could kill you is always IN YOUR MOUTH!" Tracy yelled. I dropped the phone. I was speechless. Was this all true? Was my mother's boyfriend really someone who could kill my mother? Was this the carefree guy I was just talking to on the phone?

My mom whirled around and ran to me. I stared up at her in horror as I thought about what had just been said. My mom looked down at the phone and picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Edward?" she asked. "Can I call you back?" a few seconds later she laughed nervously and hung up the phone.

She looked at me while I asked, "Is that true?"

* * *

**So I added Maria's POV. It was fun too. So, what do you think?**

**Comments, concerns, question?**

**Please go CHECK OUT MY POLL! Please? **

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews I have gotten. It's gladly appreciated.**


	12. The Journey

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyere is the owner of all things Twilight.**

**At the bottom I have something I want everyone to do for me. No, it's not Reviewing, though I'd love to have one.**

* * *

_Previously,_

**MPOV**

"Are you my mom's new boyfriend? I need a new daddy who can take care of my mommy, my little sister, and me. Do you know what happened to us?" I questioned.

"_Your mother has informed me about almost everything. Has your bruise healed yet? My dad is the doctor who took your x-rays and gave you the lollipop you loved so much at the hospital."_

"_Seriously?" I asked. "I love him! He's the best doctor in the world!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "We talked a lot. No wonder my mother seemed to know him." I added as an afterthought. _

"_I'm glad you like Carlisle. He absolutely adores you too. He told me you were very entertaining to talk to."_

_I heard my mom yelling at Tracy and I got up to start walking towards the door._

"_Hold on a second," I told Edward. We both fell silent as I listened to Tracy and Bella yelling at each other._

"_I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be asking me to look after your daughter while you're in the other room with a-a with a . . . well, you know what he is. It's just not right." Tracy said. What were they talking about?_

"_No, I don't think I do know what he is. Please, humor me," my mother said, crossing her arms._

"_You know EXACTLY what he is. He could drain all the blood out of you and yet, you don't seem to care. You have a mystical creature as a boyfriend, you know he could kill you, and yet you seem to lip lock with him and the very thing that could kill you is always IN YOUR MOUTH!" Tracy yelled. I dropped the phone. I was speechless. Was this all true? Was my mother's boyfriend really someone who could kill my mother? Was this the carefree guy I was just talking to on the phone?_

_My mom whirled around and ran to me. I stared up at her in horror as I thought about what had just been said. My mom looked down at the phone and picked it up and put it to her ear._

"_Edward?" she asked. "Can I call you back?" a few seconds later she laughed nervously and hung up the phone._

_She looked at me while I asked, "Is that true?"_

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't exactly know what to say. Why couldn't the ghosts leave Tracy alone for once? Ugh!

"That depends . . ."

"On?" she urged.

"On what exactly you think is true," I answered as calmly as I could. I was afraid of what this could mean to our relationship, Maria and I. What would happen if she didn't think she could trust me? What happened if she figured out what Edward was and then she didn't want me to be happy with him. What if she _did_ like Edward still but then he left me again, leaving me forever broken and unable to heal. I was just barely able to get through the emotions I was in 11/12 years ago when he had left.

"Well, first, who is your boyfriend? Is it Edward?" Maria asked, crossing her arms. I nodded and picked her up. I carried her to the bed and I sat down with her, folding my legs underneath each other.

"Second, why did Tracy say he was a mythical creature, and third, why did she say he could drain out your blood and kill you?"

I glanced over to the door and glared at Tracy. She was as white as a ghost and she didn't look to pleased about who I was dating. Well just wait until she finds out who Jacob is. _Then_ let's see who's so in danger.

I leaned over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. I dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Bella!" Alice yelled. I had to hold the phone away while she continued to talk. The volume on the phone was at it's minimum. "I'm so excited to see her! I've been bugging my parents _FOREVER_!" I let her calm down for a bit while she rambled on about all the makeovers we could do with her.

"Alice!" I yelled when I had a chance to. "Could I speak to either Edward or Carlisle please?" I looked over to see Maria's eyes light up when I mentioned Carlisle.

Carlisle's voice came onto the phone and I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard his doctor mode.

"Bella? Is everything all right? Is the baby ok? Are you ok? How's Maria? Do you need someone to come over?" Carlisle rambled. I rolled my eyes. I definitely know where Edward got his protectiveness.

"No, no. Everything's fine. The baby is still kicking. I'm fine, Maria, I'm not sure of mentally right now. That's why I'm calling. We have . . . ghosts in our house supposedly and my twin sister-"

"Twin sister?"

"I'll explain later, but she can talk to them. Anyway, they told her about what Edward was and she was yelling at me about him and to make a long story short, Maria thinks Edward is going to kill me. Should I bring her over?" I asked taking in a breath and holding it.

"Bella, breathe, and bring Maria over and I will explain to her what we are and all the other aspects about it. Do you think Tracy would come so I could explain to her too? It'd be better to have her know the facts."

"I'll try, hold on."

"Mm Kay" I set the phone down and looked over to her.

"Tracy?" I asked hesitantly. She started shaking her head as if she knew what I was going to ask.

"No way, no how. I am _not_ going to go over there."

"Why not?" I asked, anger was rising in my voice. She wasn't even giving them a chance to explain themselves.

"_Because,_ they're, well, you know what they are." My blood was boiling and I all but threw myself across the room as I stomped over to her.

"And you should talk! Do you even realize who you're _dating?_" I yelled.

"Yeah, your ex!" she shouted back.

"Not only was he my ex, he was a _werewolf_!" I whispered angrily. The look on her face turned from anger to confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jacob, yep. What else could've caused that big of a mark on Maria, or all the bruises? Do you really want a relationship with someone that will hurt you and fling you around like that?"

"Well _you married him_! Why are you yelling at me for dating him!"

"Because I didn't know what he was until a few years _after_ I was married to him. It was a little hard to back out then, I loved him. Until he started beating me almost everyday. You at least have a chance to back out before it's too late!" I yelled, balling up my fists.

"Well, you're dating a _vampire_!" she whispered.

"That may be, but I'd rather die being loved then die being hated and bruised up. Besides, when I was a teenager there wasn't anyone I wanted to be with more then with Edward for the rest of eternity."

"You have a baby now! You can't just give everything up!"

"I never said I was going to. Besides, I'm just starting my family, I have a few years to go until I'll want to be a _vampire_ again." I whispered the word. "They aren't like you think they are you know. They don't feed off of humans," I stated.

"I heard. The ghosts told me. I still don't believe them though." Tracy answered.

"Then come with us and they can tell you all about themselves," I pleaded.

"No, I can't. They'll eat me!" she answered, looking defeated.

"Humor me!" I smirked as I rushed to the phone.

I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Carlisle?"

"Yeah?" he seemed amused.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You sticking up for us. Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing," I smiled. "Anyway, they're going to come so I'll be there in a little bit. Do you want to talk to them together or apart?"

"Together, though on the way here tell Tracy not to argue or roll her eyes or anything because that could influence Maria's thoughts also. That wouldn't be too wise."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Tell Edward I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"8 minutes and 29 seconds to be exact!" I heard Alice yell somewhere in the background I laughed and Tracy eyed me suspiciously.

"Bye Carlisle."

"Bye Bella. See you in a few."

I hung up the phone and I turned to look at Maria. "Go get your shoes on," I looked over to Tracy. "You too, I don't want to be late."

I got up and slipped on some slippers before I walked downstairs. I knocked on my dad's door and walked in.

Charlie had blinds in his room I had curtains. A slight yellow tint was cast through the room from the little light that was being cast across the night sky and through the blinds.

Charlie looked up at me confused. He was just pulling on a T-shirt when I walked in.

"What can I do you for, Bells." He asked as he walked over to his nightstand and took off his watch and set it beside his glass of water and his picture of my mom, him, and I.

"Tracy, Maria and I are going to go on a little drive for awhile. I don't know when we'll be home. Don't wait up. We're going to have a little girl's night out, just the three of us."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Maria's only 6."

"She needs to have a little fun. Besides, I want to show her how unfun it is to try to stay up all night long only to be extremely exhausted the next day. She needs to learn the hard way."

"Ok, I've learned not to argue. Mothers always know best. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, dad," I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading downstairs.

I walked over to Tracy beside the kitchen table.

"When they're talking to you, be respectful. They have feelings too. You may not think they do, but they do. No rolling of the eyes, no back talking, basically don't do anything Charlie would get mad at you for doing if you did in front of Sue. If that makes since."

"Fine, let's go and get this over with," Tracy grabbed her coat and headed for my truck.

I walked over to Maria and took her coat – along with mine – and hand it to her while I put my coat on. We walked out the door and I strapped Maria in and I buckled my seatbelt and headed for the all too familiar house.

Tracy looked like she had just seen the devil and wouldn't move to get out of the car.

I got Maria out of the truck and held her like a toddler on my hip and started walking towards the house. I looked back to see that Tracy wasn't moving from her spot in the passenger seat.

"Jasper, a little help here?" I said in a normal speak voice as if he was right in front of me.

I looked back to see Tracy's face, confused as ever getting out of the car and walking up the sidewalk towards me.

I was so busy tonight arguing with her that I hadn't noticed we were wearing the same thing, right down to the color of fingernail polish we were wearing.

"Did you notice that we're wearing the same thing?" I asked.

Her eyes swept from my hair to my toes and a smile appeared on her face. We giggled and we walked up the stairs hand in hand.

I was about to knock on the door when it opened. Figures.

There standing in the doorway was Alice. She was jumping up and down. "They're here!" she yelled behind her shoulder. I walked in and I saw Edward running down the stairs.

I gave Maria a kiss and told her to stay with Tracy as I ran into his arms smiling with joy. He picked me up and twirled me around before setting me down and lightly kissing my lips. I closed my eyes and sighed into his side.

I had waited for _hours_ to be in his arms. If felt as if all my troubles were lifted away when I was in his arms. But unfortunately I had to snap back to reality. And I looked over to see that Maria really wanted me.

I walked back to Maria and Tracy and I took hold of Maria's hand. I looked up to see everyone except for Edward staring between Tracy and I. I looked over to see Tracy's scared expression.

"It's fine." I whispered, even though everyone could hear me. The silence was almost too much to handle. Fortunately Carlisle spoke up.

"How are you feeling pumpkin?" Carlisle asked as he looked at Maria.

Maria let go of my hand and tried to walk but Tracy was holding her hand. I looked up to see Tracy's shocked face.

"Let her go."

"Bella…" she warned.

"She's my daughter." I said. It seemed to be enough that she let her go and I watched as Maria ran over to Carlisle. He picked her up and Maria giggled and kissed his cheek. Everyone except for me watched in amazement as she talked to him as if nothing had ever happened.

I was quite proud of how Maria was acting. Not many people can be comfortable knowing they're by something that could very well kill them in a blink of an eye, but she seemed to trust them just like I had.

"Hi! I'm feeling fine. Just so you know, I don't really care who or what you are. I trust you people. You look very kind. I don't know why I ever doubted Edward. He's nice. Funny too," I heard Emmett scoff and I giggled. "My mommy seems to be happier also. She needs good people in her life. She won't get over the abuse my dad brought on us unless she finds real love and I believe she's found it here!"

Everyone was speechless, as was I. I was astonished. Maria was speaking from her heart and it was very sweet what she was saying. Did she really think everyone was nice here?

"Do you want to learn about us anyway?" Carlisle asked. "It might scare you."

"So I have a few bad dreams, who cares. Wherever my mom goes, I follow. If she jumped off a cliff I'd follow."

I saw Esme flinch just as I did and Maria looked scared. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I just…I'm sorry," she looked down at her hands.

Esme walked over to her and Carlisle handed Maria to Esme. "It's ok, that's how I almost died. I lost my baby a couple days after it was born. I was so distraught that I jumped a cliff. I was taken to a hospital and I was put in a morgue. They thought I was dead but my heart was still beating. Carlisle changed me and we've been together ever since." Esme looked lovingly into Carlisle's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, about the beginning anyway. I'm glad you're happy and that you've found love. Ok, so I have a pretty good idea what you guys are, but I'd like to learn everything about you so please tell me."

Carlisle looked over to Tracy and I. "Would you like to come with Bella? I know you know everything, but it'd still be good to come in for Maria's sake."

"For Maria's sake then. Tracy are you coming?" she nodded and I held her hand and we walked towards Carlisle. Tracy was shaking and I felt her grip on me tighten.

"Dad? Can I come to?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"I guess so." We followed him into the room and I took a seat in the middle chair while Tracy sat to my left, Edward on my right and Maria on my lap. I held hands with Edward and I looked over to see Tracy's eyes glancing around nervously.

"My family and I are vampires," Carlisle glanced at Tracy and Maria gauging their reactions. They were sitting still listening before continuing. "I was born in London around the 1640's. My dad was a pastor. He led hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires to rid the world of all evil. I was to take over when my dad got older. I wasn't too keen on the idea; I did find a true vampire clan that was living in the sewers. I found one but he looked to be too hungry to run away from my men I had brought with me. The vampire attacked me and left me bleeding in the streets while it ran away.

"I was disgusted with myself and I buried myself in rotting potatoes for the three longest days of my life, three days of pure agony. See, when people are turned – into vampires – it takes three days to get changed. If feels as if your flesh is being burned while you're alive.

"I tried everything to kill myself after I emerged from the cellar. I was so nauseated by what I was that I didn't kill anyone to quench my thirst. I even tried to starve myself. I found that the thirst was much too potent and I attacked a deer nearby. I found that I could live off of animals and not have to feel too bad about what I was. Over the course of two centuries, I developed a…resistance to the scent of human blood and now I'm a medical doctor.

"I moved around a lot, going to Italy to Chicago where I met Edward. I could only stay in one place for so long until I had to move. I could only keep up my appearance to my age for so long. I played it off as a 35-year-old. No one would really believe me if I told them I was actually about 23.

"I was working in a hospital in 1918 treating people with the Spanish influenza. I worked on a young lady by the name of Elizabeth Masen and her son Edward," Carlisle glanced over to Edward and smiled. I squeezed Edward's hand and he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I looked over to see Tracy on the edge of her seat. Maria looked very interested in the story. She crawled onto Edward's lap and lay against his chest. "Elizabeth had asked me to save Edward she begged me to save him the only way _I _could, in my _special_ way. See Edward was on the verge of death. His mother died shortly after her request and I acted out of loneliness more than anything else."

I had tears in my eyes. Even though I had heard this story many times, it still made me sad. To know that they guy you love was at the brink of death, probably looked even paler then he did now, lying on a bed coughing and throwing up. Maria had tears streaming down her face too. I was broken from my daydreaming to Carlisle's voice.

"Edward has the gift to hear people's thoughts," I looked around and saw Tracy's eyes bug out. "Though he can't seem to hear Tracy or Bella's thoughts. He seems to think you're on AM frequency and everyone else is on FM," Carlisle smirked using Edward's words.

"We moved to Wisconsin in 1921 and I tended to Esme. I had remembered seeing her as one of my patients a few years prier. She had injured herself with a failed suicide attempt. I changed her and we got married. We've been together ever since."

Carlisle seemed to doze off into another world for a moment or two and he snapped himself into focus just as quickly as he went.

"In 1933 I found Rosalie lying in a street bleeding to death. Her soon to be husband raped her. She had everything she could ever ask for. I changed her in hopes that she could be Edward's companion, but they were no more than friends were.

"We were out hunting when Rosalie found Emmett being mauled by a bear. She ran more than 100 miles just so I could change him. She didn't think she could do it herself. They've been in love ever since.

"Alice and Jasper are different, they came to us. I didn't change them. Alice was changed when she was about 19, we aren't sure who changed her, as she has no recollection of the incident. Alice is very peculiar. She was put in a mental asylum because she had visions of the future.

"A worker there liked Alice but a hunter vampire, named James wanted her first," I shuddered and Edward pulled me closer without actually hurting a chair or me. "The worker vampire let Alice go and changed her before James could kill her. She had visions of meeting a vampire named Jasper.

"Jasper was a Major in the Confederate army during the Civil War. A vampire named Maria changed him when he was 20 in 1863. They fed off of humans. Jasper and his covenant killed others that tried to take over others territory. In time, Jasper became depressed and he searched for a better life. In 1948 he met Alice and they were led through Alice's visions to our family.

"Jasper had the most trouble with our vegetarian lifestyle. That's our little joke for not feeding off humans. Jasper has the gift of affecting the emotions around him. For example he could make people happy or sad.

"We came to Forks around 1936 and we found out there was an Indian tribe that could transform into werewolves. We set a treaty so that the wolves would leave us alone as long as we stayed off their land and didn't bite any humans. We moved shortly after to a few new places and moved back her about 12 years ago I believe." Tracy stared at me like I had two heads. Did she believe me now?

"I think I can take over from here," Edward said as he stroked his thumb across the back of my hand.

"One day there was a new girl at school. Everyone was talking about her. Her beautiful brown eyes, brown hair, her amazing skin, everything about her was said to be hot.

"At lunch I heard Jessica mention Bella. I tried searching for a mind I wasn't familiar to but I didn't hear anyone. I tuned into Jessica again only to find that she was talking about me to a girl called Bella. I turned my head to see that she was staring at me. Her beauty immediately struck me. Everything everyone was saying didn't even come close to her. Not one think in the universe could ever describe how beautiful she was. I couldn't help but get mad at what the male population was thinking about her.

"I went to my next class, Biology only to be paralyzed as Bella sat down next to me. Her blood was too strong and as soon as the bell rang I bolted out of the classroom. I went to my dad's hospital and borrowed his car. I went to Alaska for a couple of weeks. I knew I couldn't hide forever so I left to come back.

"We eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. I took her to a special baseball game that could only be played in a thunderstorm."

"What's so special about a baseball game in a thunderstorm?" Tracy spoke up.

"We're so fast, strong, and we feel as though we're made of steel that if we run into each other, we won't be heard because of the thunder. Our bodies crashing into each other at top speed is very loud.

"We were informed by Alice that a group of non-vegetarians were almost to the field and there was no where to run. James, the same person who tried to kill Alice – though we didn't know that at the time – smelled Bella and wanted to kill her. It was a wild goose chase as Alice and Jasper looked after Bella while the rest of my family and I looked for James and Victoria, James' mate.

"Bella ended up going to James without my permission so she could keep my family out of harms way. She thought she wasn't special enough to be looked after and go through all the trouble to keep her safe, though she didn't understand how much I loved her. I'd do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant killing myself in the process.

"Bella was bitten by James but I got there just in time to pull him off of her and suck out the venom that was trying to take over her body. I almost didn't stop either. Her blood was just so sweet! She still has a scar on her palm where he bit her. It will be there forever." Tracy looked at him in horror. She pulled at my wrist and I let her see the half-crescent moon shown in a slightly paler tone then it originally was in before 12 years ago.

"Bella's birthday came and she was opening the wrapping paper on a present when she got a paper cut. Jasper tried to attack her. In the process she fell on glass and got even more cuts up and down her arm. He wasn't as adapted to our lifestyle as we were. With the help of Emmett, we managed to keep Jasper away. He sent himself away he felt so bad. I decided to keep her safe because I didn't want to cause her anymore trouble then she had already been in. I told her I didn't love her so that she could move on without me and get on with her life. I didn't think it'd take so long for her to even get over me for a fraction of time. If I had known, I wouldn't have never left," Edward leaned over and kissed my lips softly.

"That is basically the whole story about us," Carlisle smiled. "Feel free to ask me any questions you have. I'd be glad to answer them. You have to realize this is a secret between us now. No one can know. It'd be dangerous if people found out." Maria and Tracy nodded, showing they understood what he was saying.

I got up and stretched. I walked over to Maria and she placed her hand on my tummy before lifting up my wrist and examining the scar that was left behind. I heard her intake of breath and she looked up at me with tears in her face.

Edward opened his arms and I climbed into his lap. Maria crawled into my arms and I cradled her between Edward and I.

A few minutes passed before Tracy spoke up. "Bella? Can we go yet?"

I glared at her. Was she so impatient that she had to break up this little cuddle fest? "No, I'm enjoying myself here."

She glared back but didn't say anything else. All of a sudden I felt the house shake. The door flew open and I saw Emmett smiling wildly. A look of horror crept up my face.

"Emmett no!"

"Please?" he begged.

I shook my head and clung onto Edward for dear life. He bounced over to me, rattling the things around him. A picture frame fell off Carlisle's cluttered desk.

"I'm assuming you'll pick that up, son?" Carlisle muttered.

Emmett picked me up and placed Maria on Edward's lap. He was about to throw me over his shoulder when I scolded him.

"Emmett! I'm pregnant. You'll hurt the baby if you do that!"

"Oh, I guess you're right." I relaxed into his arms. I was completely taken off guard when I was thrown over his shoulder my back against his. At least my stomach wasn't getting smashed.

I screamed and held on to his waist. I felt him reach behind him and tickle my stomach. I started laughing like crazy, afraid I would pee my pants. Pregnant people don't have a bladder that can hold very well.

"Emmett…" I wheezed. "I…_really_…don't…think…you want…bodily fluids…on you," I gasped through all my giggles.

"Yuck!" He gasped and swung me back over his shoulder and into his arms. "Now play this with me," he pointed to his x-box and I saw that he was playing a race car video game.

"Ugh! Fine. But you _will _pay for this." I promised.

I sat down on the comfy couch and I picked up a purple light up controller.

"Hey! That's mine!" Emmett whined.

"Oh, grow up. Besides, if I'm going to be playing I'm going to pick my controller."

Emmett huffed a sigh of annoyance but didn't say anything on the matter. I started playing the game but went off into la, la land.

Did Maria really like my second family? It seemed as though she had taken a liking towards Edward and Carlisle. It was nice that she liked them though. It made my life easier. I didn't have to hide anything from her. It's not like I wanted to either. We were best friends and I needed her to trust me. She was my daughter after all. Even if she wasn't mine biologically I still cared for her the same.

I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders. I relaxed into them and tilted my head so Edward could kiss me. He gave me a peck on the cheek and sat down beside me, Maria in his arms.

"Hey!" she smiled up at me.

"Hi, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Bella," Emmett whined. "Play the game."

I turned back towards the TV and proceeded in racing ahead of Emmett.

"Edward hunted for me!" Maria exclaimed.

My car I was driving in the game swerved off the road when I had processed what she had just said.

"He what?" I yelled.

"Yeah," she said, holding up a bowl of fruit in front of my face. "See? He made me theses strawberries and pineapple! They're so yummy."

I let my anger out on the controller and I raced Emmett until I won. At least he didn't do what I thought he really did. If he _ever_ took Maria out to hunt without taking me first, I swear to all things holy I'll—"

"Bella? Are you going to go home yet?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I don't know, why?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Because," she screamed, "I want to have a makeover!"

I groaned and hugged Edward. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Ugh! Fine, but you have to take these two with you also," I stated pointing at Tracy and Maria.

Rosalie stood up and pulled me along with Maria up the stairs. Tracy refused to have anyone touch her and she walked up the stairs on her own.

* * *

**On my profile I have a url of me singing a song. I need 100 plays before I can enter it into a Karaoke contest for myspace. If you could PLEASE listen to it and give me feedback I'll be eternally greatful. I really want this. I have 32 and I need 68 more, so please, everyone rate and listen and comment it. If you do, I'll have another chapter out this weekend. I need 100 by Saturday.**


	13. You're WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie owns all things Twilight.**

Wow I haven't done this in forever. It feels weird. Sorry for the long periods without updates. I've had so much to do. I've been sick for two weeks, fifteen missing assignments in one class, four in another. I've had to baby-sit, do stuff for my sister's confirmation in church, and go to a baptism. My friends wanted to hang out on top of all that since I never do anything with them; I felt the need to do that. My surprise birthday party was awesome. I almost cried. I had to go to four birthday parties in one month and one the next month. The spring is always very busy. Now I'm getting ready for finals and trying to bring up my grades. I have four Ds and three As. English, Music, and PE are the As.

**Anywho, I'm going to start writing again and see if I'm as good as I used to be. Please feel free – and I encourage you – to tell me if I need improvement in my writing techniques.**

**God Summer school sucks. I missed Friday and I had to take home 3 worksheets and 2 quizzes. Anyway, I had writers block for the longest time and for that I am SO, SO sorry. I had a sudden inspiration yesterday when I was listening to Celine Dion's Beauty and the Beast on the way to my family reunion. I instantly started writing on my notebook for school that I took with me to study. Oops. Lol o well. I hope I did well on the test I didn't study for today because I was too busy writing this. :p! I hope you all love this idea. I know I did! **

"_Hey!" she smiled up at me._

"_Hi, what have you been up to?" I asked._

"_Bella," Emmett whined. "Play the game."_

_I turned back towards the TV and proceeded in racing ahead of Emmett._

"_Edward hunted for me!" Maria exclaimed._

_My car I was driving in the game swerved off the road when I had processed what she had just said._

"_He what?" I yelled._

"_Yeah," she said, holding up a bowl of fruit in front of my face. "See? He made me theses strawberries and pineapple! They're so yummy."_

_I let my anger out on the controller and I raced Emmett until I won. At least he didn't do what I thought he really did. If he ever took Maria out to hunt without taking me first, I swear to all things holy I'll—"_

"_Bella? Are you going to go home yet?" Alice asked excitedly._

"_I don't know, why?" I asked, hesitantly._

"_Because," she screamed, "I want to have a makeover!"_

_I groaned and hugged Edward. He chuckled and kissed my forehead._

"_Ugh! Fine, but you have to take these two with you also," I stated pointing at Tracy and Maria._

_Rosalie stood up and pulled me along with Maria up the stairs. Tracy refused to have anyone touch her and she walked up the stairs on her own._

You're WHAT!?BPOV

Rosalie and Tracy got along really well which was no surprise to me. Alice, Tracy and Rosalie all talked about the latest trends while I sat behind Maria braiding her hair. It was something she still liked me to do.

Alice was talking animatedly when she suddenly froze and closed her eyes. We all looked at each other knowing she was having a vision. She opened her eyes and squealed. She looked at me then at Maria.

"Maria, how would you like to go to Disney World?" Maria turned around and looked at me with wide, excited eyes. She looked back to Alice and nodded vigorously.

"Is that alright with you, Bella?" she asked.

"Of course, Alice, you know I've never been to Disney World."

"You never told me you haven't ever been there."

"Alice, I may not have told you but you obviously knew," I smirked at her. She smiled and laughed with me. "So when are we going to go?" I asked as excited as I'm sure Maria was.

"Well, it will definitely need to be a day where it's cloudy, but not raining. So…" She froze as she searched the future. "The next three weeks. There will be a few occasional thunderstorms, a couple sunny days and a hurricane warning but there won't be any need to board up any windows or anything. It will totally pass us," she explained.

"You really expect me to believe you can see the future?" Tracy asked. I looked at her and gave her a glare.

"If you don't believe me, you will get your period in 4 minutes and in two minutes you will go and check to see if I was correct. You'll then spend the remaining 2 minutes wiping your ass hoping I'm wrong, then you'll curse really loud when you find a little trace of blood," Tracy's eyes went wide and I smirked, as did the rest of us. Maria giggled and went and sat on Alice's lap.

"So," she said turning back to me. "What do you think about leaving on Saturday?"

"This Saturday?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course silly. We want you to see everything there. We will be spending three weeks there. Tracy, you're welcome to come if you'd like," she turned to her.

"Um, I'll have to get back to you on that," She got up and walked into the bathroom. The rest of us sat still waiting for what I knew would come.

"God Damn it! She was right! Ugh!!" Tracy was having a full-blown tantrum, meanwhile all four of us were holding onto our sides having a giggling fit.

"Alice?" Tracy asked hesitantly. "Do you have a tampon?"

"Of course dear, it's in the drawer on the left."

"Do you even need these?" she asked.

"No, but I got them just for you honey."

"Stupid pixie," we heard her mutter.

Alice and I turned to look at each other with shock and realization plastered on our faces and we burst out laughing again. We both knew that I had always called Alice a pixie, but to hear it from my twin was hilarious.

Tracy soon came out of the bathroom and looked at our faces that were trying so hard to keep a straight face. "Hmf." She said as she sat down in front of us. We couldn't take it anymore and started laughing again. Soon she joined us and all the guys came upstairs to figure out why we were all laughing. Alice refused to tell the family standing in the doorway of the reason behind our laughter for Tracy's benefit. They shrugged their shoulders and Edward started walking over to me.

I got up and started walking towards him to meet him half way. I would've met him in a hug too if it hadn't been for my clumsiness at the most unfortunate times. I started to fall but before I hit the ground, Edward grabbed my waist and turned me around so that I was looking into his eyes.

I blushed as he grinned at me. He raised me up and he brushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes. He rested his hand against my cheek and lowered his lips to mine and whispered, "Hey," to me. I smiled and said, "Hey," back.

He touched out lips together and I could tell we were both smiling which made us smile even more. His lips moved against mine gently and I put my hands on his waist and slid them up to his chest. He lowered his hands to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He tried to pull out of the kiss but I leaned forward and continued to kiss him. He started to tickle my stomach and I giggled, officially ending our kiss. I pouted up at him and he smiled his crooked smile, the one that I love so much. He leaned down and kissed my lips once more before I settled into holding him to me. "I love you, Bella," he said gently.

"I love you too," I didn't hear anyone around so I peaked my head around Edward's arms and saw everyone staring at us smiling. Maria looked shocked but was smiling at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't told Edward you loved him since we left all those years ago," Jasper told me.

"Oh," I blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Edward said as he tilted my chin up and kissed me again. I pulled away and smiled. I led him over to the bed and once he sat down against the headboard I snuggled against his chest in between his legs.

"So we're going to Disney World?" Edward asked Alice.

"Duh," she said shaking her head. "So everyone will have to pack. I'd suggest telling Charlie about the two of you before you leave," Alice nodded her head. I groaned imagining the conversation we'd have. Yikes!

"Don't worry, he'll just want to talk to Edward with you. You'll both be fine and he'll get over it," she reassured us.

"Okay, so I only have a few days to pack for a three week trip?"

"Bella, you don't have to pack all your clothes. Bring a suitcase full and then one that doesn't have that much stuff in it. We're going to go shopping of course,"

"Of course," I mimicked her. I looked over to the clock and raised my eyebrows. "Is it really 8 in the morning?" I asked. Edward was playing with my hair and I found it very soothing.

"Yup!" Rosalie answered. "Now you have 3 days to pack. What time are we going to leave to go to Florida, Alice?" Edward started running his hands up and down my arms, making me shiver like crazing. I hadn't felt like this since we were this close before he left. I thought of something that might bother him and I started giggling, on the inside of course. Jasper glanced over to me and I tried to hide my smirk but I was unsuccessful. He raised his eyebrows at me with a smile on his face but turned his head without voicing his question.

"We should leave Friday night so we can – well you two, maybe three if Tracy goes with – can sleep and we can go to Animal Kingdom the next two days! I'm so excited to go, none of us have ever been there," she squealed. Emmett was jumping up and down in excitement while he was standing by the bed next to Jasper. Edward's hands moved to my thighs and he traced circles on them. I really wanted to jump him but my daughter was right beside me.

Jasper started holding back his laugher and nudged Emmett to look at us. I smiled at them and winked at them. I unfolded my legs and changed my position, but in the process I moved my butt against him and his hands stilled. I glanced up and saw that everyone was watching us, including Tracy and Maria.

I put my hands on his thighs to hold myself up while I repositioned myself so that my right leg was folded under my left. I did the same thing and it rubbed against him and he growled while he put his hands on my hips to stop me from moving.

"Bella," he warned in a strained voice. I constrained my smile then turned around in a shocked, confused, and innocent face.

"What?" I asked as my brows furrowed. I heard Maria giggle and it took everything to keep my face the way it was.

"You know exactly what," He said staring into my eyes with and intensity that I'd never seen before.

"Edward, I'm telling the truth. I have no clue what you're talking about. Maybe if you would tell me I'd understand what's got your panties in a bunch," I said. I heard Jasper and Emmett snickering and I turned to look at them. I made sure to have my glare face on before I turned so that once I was looking at them I could change my face to a smirk and Edward wouldn't even know. They laughed even harder and I put my glare face on and turned back around to Edward, which was VERY difficult to do. I had to make sure I didn't have a smirk or smile on the corner of my mouth. I almost blew it to.

"Never mind, just forget it," I raised one eyebrow but turned around and huffed as I fell back against him and slid down him a bit. He hissed and his toes curled but he didn't say anything. I struggled to keep from laughing and I picked up one of Edward's hands and started to play with his fingers. It was an innocent enough gesture but Emmett and Jasper had to hold onto each other for support. Alice and Rosalie were giggling and Maria had a huge smile on her face. She looked over to Edward then looked away smiling wider.

"Okay, so, Tracy, are you going to go with us?" Emmett asked.

"Um, I'm actually going to try to spend some time with Jacob."

Edward growled and I looked at him. "Edward, stop. I know he hurt me but he hadn't imprinted on me. He imprinted on her so there's less likely a chance of him attacking her."

"I still hate the fact that he hurt you physically."

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it," I said kissing him on the cheek. He frowned but didn't say anything. I got up and adjusted my clothes before looking up and saying, "Okay girls, we need to head back before Charlie starts to wonder where we are. I need to talk to him, we need to pack and sleep. So goodnight everyone. I'll see you all later. I gave Edward another kiss, patted his leg and whispered that I loved him before we went downstairs. I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle before walking outside and taking my truck back home and getting a good morning rest.

I woke up around 2 and went downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. I got leftover pizza out of the fridge and went over and sat down next to Tracy and Maria to eat it. They were watching The Fox and The Hound; it was one of my favorites.

"Mommy? Why does she leave the fox all alone in the woods?" It felt very similar to what happened to me and I only wish I had noticed sooner, I would've done something else like clean the kitchen.

"Um, well, the old crabby man is mean and would've killed him if she hadn't."

"Oh, that still doesn't mean you should tell them they need to stay there. They could've worked things out," Maria started crying when he was all alone.

When the movie was over Tracy said she was going out for awhile and she left. I had a pretty good idea where she was going. Maria and I went up the stairs to my bedroom and we started to pack.

"Mom? What do I need to pack?" she asked me.

"Well, it's usually pretty warm there. Bring tank tops, T-shirts, shorts, capris, and a few jackets, long sleeves and pants just in case," I explained while I was rolling up a tank top I usually wore to bed. I was always taught that rolling up your clothes takes up less space. "Don't forget to bring undergarments and pajamas,"

She was old enough to pack her own bag. I know she's only 6 but she was like me in the sense that she was more mature than the kids of her age group were.

"So…mom?" she asked. I turned to look at her and frowned. She was smirking at me and it's never good when she does that.

"What was with you and Edward this morning?" she giggled.

I went back to rolling up my clothes. I didn't look at her as I said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mother, you were all up on him. Very touchy, feely."

"Maria!" I yelled exasperated. I couldn't believe my ears, but I couldn't help but smile, after all, she is my daughter.

"Sorry, but it was true. Why were you like that?"

"Well, he wouldn't stop touching me and making me get Goosebumps so I had to return the favor. And why am I telling my six year old daughter this?"

"Because maybe I asked her to?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered and playfully glared at Maria. She giggled and turned back to her work.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided to come over so we could talk to Charlie," he explained.

"Crap! I totally forgot. What am I gonna say? What's he going to do? I really hope his rifle isn't anywhere near him when we tell him."

Edward chuckled. "I can always stay outside for awhile while you tell him you're seeing someone, then you can bring me in."

"I guess that could work," I kissed his nose and continued my work. Edward went over to Maria and helped her work on packing and zipping the suitcase. I could see that he made a really good father, but I really don't think we could ever be together as I had hoped when I was younger. I now had my own family and I was reluctant to leave it. Maria and my new baby would have to come with me and I don't believe it would be so wise at this time in my life. But if not this time, what time? I'm running out of time. I sighed internally but my little wondering had got me thinking.

"Edward?" he looked up to me and smiled. "What are we going to do about my monthly checkups to the doctors?"

"Carlisle can always check you when you need it. But we can get you everyone you need there."

"Oh, okay."

I heard Charlie pull up and get out of his car. Edward came over to me, kissed my forehead and told me he'd be outside by the door.

I finished packing and Maria and I went downstairs together. He was over sitting on the chair closest to the TV watching baseball. I went over and sat on the couch with Maria following my lead.

"Dad? I have something I need to tell you." Charlie turned the TV off and focused on me. My heartbeat accelerated and I took a deep breath.

"Um, I don't want you to freak out or anything. Do you promise not to freak out and do something irrational?" he nodded his head. "I promise Bella."

"Okay, well, I'm dating someone. I have been for the past 3 or four days."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Really? I hope it's someone good, Bella. Because I really don't think I can take another guy hurting you." I cringed but shook it off quickly.

"I've already introduced him to Maria and she loves him. She's the most important thing in my world and I had to make sure she liked him before I did anything more like tell you."

"Grandpa! He's so fun and he's funny. His family is amazing. He's so comfortable to be around and I love him."

"Okay, so, who is he?" I took a deep breath, walked over to the door. I opened it and looked into Edward's eyes worriedly. We squeezed each other's hands at the same time and we both smiled. I dragged him in and Charlie immediately went red. "You have GOT to be kidding me, Bella! Really? Edward? He _LEFT_ you! Broken, and lying on the floor crying nonstop! How could you even think about taking him ba–"

"CHARLIE, I'M PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY!!" I yelled. Edward's eyes were wide, obviously not expecting me to yell that at him. Both Maria and Charlie gasped. I hadn't told Maria that I was pregnant with him yet, though.

"But, I didn't…. You, WHAT! I swear if you ever-"

"Charlie! I love him, so what if he left me? He's here now. That's all that matters. Maria loves him too. I swear we didn't plan this or anything. He had given his sperm to the doctors here when he was 17. They didn't care to explain to me how old the sperm was, so it could've been a defective baby for all I know. But the doctors said it's the healthiest baby they've ever seen. Edward and I met at the reunion. I had to dance with him. We were Queen and King of the class. I didn't go to Angela's she had to go to a family reunion. I went to Edward's house and hung out with his family. He doesn't abuse me and we both know we love each other, so I don't see the point in you getting so upset over something as trivial as this," I took a huge breath and let it out in a whoosh. "Woo," I sighed.

I looked up to see Charlie's mouth hanging open. There was a huge silence where we all just looked at each other to see who was going to speak first. It surprised me when Maria walked over to Edward and held out her hands for him to pick her up. She never wanted me to pick her up. It kind of made me sad in a way because she wanted Edward.

Edward placed her on his left hip and leaned his hip out to the side so she could sit on his hip. He interlocked his fingers behind her back and that's when I lost it. I couldn't help it it just slipped out. First it was a giggle, then a full out laugh that had me gasping for air. The guys looked at me for some kind of explanation.

I pointed at Edward and laughed even harder. "You…look…funny! Ha, ha…oh," I gasped falling onto my butt and laughing while holding my sides. "You…just had…to go and…stick your…hip out like…that…ha…oh my god…I'm gonna die…that was funny," Edward looked curiously at me but broke out into a wide, crooked smile. Charlie started laughing and soon we were all laughing. I had tears coming out of my eyes and when we were all done laughing I grabbed Edward's hand and led him over to the couch where we sat down.

"Bella, I guess if you're really happy with Edward, if Maria is too, and if Edward really is the father of your child, than I guess I'll have to deal with it," he turned his eyes on Edward and stared at him. "But, if you _ever_ do anything to hurt my babies, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you because I could never stand to see them broken. Maria is someone who doesn't warm up to people very quickly unless she feels they are worthy. If you ruin that, I'll ruin you."

"I respect your wishes, Charlie. I would do anything for these three and I would never hurt them. I don't think I could ever handle being away from Bella again. She's everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever needed. Anyway, my family and I are going to Disney World and I would like to take Bella and Maria if that is okay? I asked Tracy, but she wants to spend time with…someone else."

"Oh," Charlie said surprised. "Um, sure. Make sure you take lots of pictures! I want you to bring me back a souvenir," Charlie laughed. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"In two days. We're leaving on Friday night so we can sleep on the way there and when we wake up in the morning we can go to our rooms and head out for Animal Kingdom!" I squealed. Edward and Charlie both smiled.

"Okay, so what about your baby? How will you get the check ups?"

"As you know, Carlisle is a doctor. He can do all the regular check ups. As for the ultrasounds and such, we can get her a temporary doctor down there. My father will find the best OBGYN in Florida; I can assure you she will be in great hands. I wouldn't give her less."

Charlie looked at a loss for words. He shook his head for a second then looked between the two of us. "So you're really back together?" We nodded. "Well, I guess I can only wish the two of you the best. I hope the three of you and your family has a great time in Disney World. Oh, by the way, I ordered you a queen-sized bed for your room Bella since Maria sleeps in there with you. It will be here later this afternoon."

"Okay, thanks dad." I got up and hugged Charlie and kissed him on the forehead before heading up to my room with Edward and Maria in tow.

Okay, so what do you all think? Disney World with the Cullens? Wow, who would've thought it possible?

**So, question on the Rating of the story? Do you think I should change it to M? Or should I keep it at T? I'm having a hard time figuring that out. Review. I'll be able to message back now. Yay.**


	14. In A Hearbeat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is brilliant owner of these characters and books that we all love.**

**Sorry for not updating forever but this summer has been crazy. I passed my summer school classes! Gosh school is next week! Where has the time gone? Anyway, here's a chapter of funny embarrassing moments.**

_Previously_

_Charlie looked at a loss for words. He shook his head for a second then looked between the two of us. "So you're really back together?" We nodded. "Well, I guess I can only wish the two of you the best. I hope the three of you and your family has a great time in Disney World. Oh, by the way, I ordered you a queen-sized bed for your room Bella since Maria sleeps in there with you. It will be here later this afternoon."_

_"Okay, thanks dad." I got up and hugged Charlie and kissed him on the forehead before heading up to my room with Edward and Maria in tow._

_Okay, so what do you all think? Disney World with the Cullens? Wow, who would've thought it possible?_

**In A Heartbeat**

**BPOV**

_Two Days later_

"Bella, did you call into work and tell Caroline you wouldn't be working for a little more than three weeks?" Alice asked as I was walking to the car.

"Of course I did. She said to have a great time and to take care of her grand daughter." Maria still didn't know she had a real grandma so I always spoke of her when Maria wasn't around. Edward was currently putting her into the car; he kissed her forehead and walked around to the front of the car. He was the most caring dad one could ever hope for. The thing was, he wasn't my husband, nor was he Maria's dad. That thought alone almost had me in tears.

I knew it could never be. Edward and I. It just wasn't possible. I loved the idea of it, sure, who wouldn't? But we had two totally different lives. I think he's changed, I know I have, but he has found that it's okay to let loose once in a while. You don't have to be so protective of people. He learned how to let me live my life. I changed by actually wanting a family. I no longer feel the need to be a vampire anymore. It may sound crazy but living life as a human has so many more advantages.

Some people may want to live forever, run as fast as they can, sparkle, see the world without being in a hurry to, but wouldn't that all get boring? Wouldn't you get fed up with all the people everywhere that try to figure out what you are? But on the other hand, if you're with the one you love… But that could never happen. Not for me. Not now. It just couldn't.

I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was going to Disney World, with my daughter and my second family. It was like a fairytale and considering the fact that we were actually going to the place based around the thing itself, I'd be exploring a fairytale within a fairytale, if that makes sense.

"Come on, Bella," Alice pulled on my arm to get me to hurry up. We drove to the airport in a rush. We had to take several different cars considering our size. We had to leave the precious cars behind and we went in to get our tickets.

"Come on, Maria, we need to hurry up so we can make the plane," I dragged her along with me. We were rushing to get to the gate. We had already gone through security and bag checks. Edward was walking along side me. He finally picked Maria up and carried her. I looked up to him and smiled.

We got on the plane and I sat down in the window seat. Edward got the middle seat while Maria got the isle seat. We were off in 45 minutes and Maria had dozed off at 15. Edward was playing with my fingers with my legs in his lap and my back facing the window.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily. I looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. Most of the lights were off in the cabin and I could hear the person behind us snoring loudly. Our light was dimmed so I could still see him. It was really peaceful in the plane at night. Well it was until he said what he said next.

"When you have your baby do you think I could help you take care of it?" My mind was suddenly alert. I was vaguely aware that his family was looking at us, however, I pushed that aside as I had more difficult problems to take knowledge of.

"Um, I don't know," I mumbled. I saw his hurt face and I tried to back track. "Oh, no, it's not that I don't think you make a good father, because you do. You're really caring and gentle with kids and my Maria loves you. It's just… I don't even know. But I'll think about it and let you know. Okay?" he was looking down at my hands and I raised one of them and tilted his head up. "Hey, I would've said the same thing to anyone that asked me, even if it was my mom or dad. I'm just used to doing it by myself. I'll think about it, I'll probably tell you yes. Don't worry, Edward. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I rested my head on the seat and not long later, I fell asleep.

I woke up in Edward's arms. I looked around me to see that I was in a van. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 7 am." We were in a 12-passenger van but it was the weirdest van I'd ever seen. You had the drivers' seat and passenger seat and directly behind them were two seats facing the back. Then, on either side of the van more seats were against the sides of the car so that they were facing each other. Towards the back where Edward and I were was curved but there was a space in the way back where the door was to get in. It was like a limo, but I knew it was a van.

Alice and Jasper were in the seats behind Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie was in the bench seat on the left laying down looking and smiling over at Emmett and Maria. Emmett was tickling her and it made me smile to know how human everyone looked at the moment.

We pulled up to a house and I looked at it confused for a moment. I looked over to Edward and saw he was smiling.

"No, way! Why'd we come to my mother's house?"

"Well, I thought that since we're going to Disney World, why not go to your mom's house. It isn't that far away," he chuckled.

I leaned up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You surprise me every time."

We left all of our bags in the van. We wouldn't be staying long. We took out our handbags with our pj's and tomorrows clothes and went up the steps to my mom's house. I knocked on the door and my mother answered the door.

"Bella! Look at you, you're so big! Turn around honey," she exclaimed.

I did a round about while blushing. I was never one for much attention. But no matter how many times I had told everyone, they always figured I wanted it.

"Oh, you sure have blossomed. Look at your boobs! My God, I thought I'd never see the day when they were bigger than your grandmother's or mine," she giggled. I heard everyone laugh behind me.

"Mom, stop," I said blushing. She knew she was off the hook when I laughed with her.

"Hey Maria, come here," Renée said holding out her arms. Maria ran over to her and my mom picked her up. "You have grown too. When was the last time I saw you?"

"Last Christmas," Maria giggled. "You died your hair darker, where's Phil?" Maria never called Phil her grandpa. I guess she never saw him as her dad. To tell you the truth, I didn't see him as my dad either. He was just someone my mother was married to.

"He's at work. He'll be back later today though. Don't worry, you'll see him." She set Maria back down and turned to Edward. "I always knew the two of you were meant to be. It never ceases to amaze me how fate brings two people together after such a long departure, Edward," she stared at him intently. All of a sudden a smile grew on her face. "But you haven't changed much, have you?" She grabbed his hands and raised them at arm length. "You could use a hair cut, you always have. Maybe a clip or two for your eyebrows," at this point my mouth was hanging open and his family was laughing at him. "Of course, your sense of style hasn't changed. Edward, we're in the twenty-first century, not the 1920's. Plaid was so last year hon. Do we need to take you shopping? I know Alice would love that, wouldn't you honey?" she turned to Alice. By this time I was so far gone, I couldn't remember my name.

I looked up to Edward after I had calmed down to chuckles every now and again when I would remember a little part or expression that went on between them. He still looked in shock; he was slightly amused, though.

Emmett walked over to Edward and slapped him on the back. "Aw Eddie, we told you to go shopping with us several times but you were just too depressed," Emmett laughed. "Hey, Renee. I'm Emmett. I don't think you've ever seen me, but I'm Bella's big brother. Well, not really, but she feels like my little sister. So I guess I could say 'Mommy, I'm home'!" Emmett yelled as he hugged Renée. He sounded like Ricky from 'I love Lucy.'

"I'm glad to have you Emmett," she smiled widely.

"I'm Alice, of course. I have the same sentiments as Emmett. Bella has really made our life brighter, Renée. You have a very wonderful daughter. She has become my best friend and I never really had anyone outside my family."

Alice went over and hugged her and Rosalie spoke up.

"Um, hi. I'm Rosalie. I'm the one who was really mean to Bella before we left. Now, I know that the family needs her. They weren't the same without her, I can see that Bella has changed and has developed a backbone. She can stick up for herself now. You've raised her well." I couldn't understand why everyone was going around talking about how I was awesome and how he or she loved me, to Renée. Was there something I didn't know?

Jasper walked over to Renée. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Hello, I'm Jasper, Alice's husband. It's a pleasure to meet you. Bella has said nothing but great things about you."

"Thank you, Jasper. You are very kind," Renée said blushing and Jasper stepped back.

"I'm Carlisle, It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us come spend the night here. You are very kind. Bella is an intelligent girl she is very compassionate and loving. You don't know how much she means to us. She's like another daughter to me. It's hard to meet her and not want to be another father to her. She is so care free and she brightens our each and every day that we see her," Carlisle shook her hand and stepped back.

"I'm Esme, I'm so happy to meet you. You don't know how long I've wanted to meet the person who raised Bella. She is truly an extraordinary child. My life hasn't been this fun filled for a long time. She has truly illuminated my family's true colors. We are very much happy in her presence."

"Thank you, Esme. All of you are so kind. I'm just happy that Bella has found a family that can take care of her when I'm not around to do so," Renée said. It was then that I realized what everyone was doing. Are they saying their good-byes are they leaving me again? Or is there something I'm missing?

"Well, we have several spare bedrooms. Maria, you can sleep in the other bedroom we have upstairs if that's alright with you?"

"I'm fine with that."

"Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, you can sleep in the two bedrooms on the main floor. Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie can sleep in the basement. We have one more bedroom on the main floor if anyone wants to use that one instead."

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other, then at Rose and Emmett. "We'll take the other bedroom." The family started laughing, my self included. Renée smiled and motioned us into the living room. It was a wide-open space with high ceilings. It was surprisingly decorated nicely. Reds, tans, and browns were throughout the room and the floor plan was nice. To the right were the kitchen and the stairs leading upstairs. To the left were three bedrooms and an office. Straight-ahead was the basement stairs and the dining room and game room. Past the game room was a patio that over looked a nice backyard.

"You can all put your bags in the bedrooms. I don't care which bedroom you choose. I could care less. The bathroom is down the hall first door on the right." Edward and the guys took the bags and carried them to one of the bedrooms.

The rest of the girls took a seat on the couches in the living room. I was sitting with my back against the armrest and my feet pulled up by my chest on the couch. Renee was across from me doing the same so we were facing each other. Rose and Esme were sitting on the other couch while Alice took a chair. "So, Bella, how's life?" Renée asked.

"Um, good I guess?" I looked at her questioningly.

"That's not the kind of life I'm talking about hun…" I was still confused. Alice, Esme and Rose were trying to hide their smiles, unsuccessfully of course. I looked up to see Edward leaning against the wall in the hall watching us. "Sex, hun. I'm talking about sex." My eyebrows shot up in shock and I blushed red. Alice and Rose started laughing again.

Jasper and Carlisle had joined Edward and were listening to us. Edward was holding Maria's hand. All of them were silently laughing. Edward kept his eyes locked with mine and made me blush more by winking at me. I could see Emmett's eyes watching out of the door leading to the basement. I looked back to Renée and tried to form my words.

"I, well…um…you see…it's…it's just that…I…no," my heartbeat was beating fast and I was afraid that I was about to have a very embarrassing conversation with my mother.

Renée looked at me and smiled. She clasped her hands together in her lap. She tilted her head and looked at me lovingly. "No what, honey?"

"Mom, I'm still a virgin," I sighed.

"Well, why not? Didn't you and Jacob ever…?"

"Nope, he wanted to, and _God_," I closed my eyes remembering a time, "did I want to too sometimes," Jacob and I had been getting ready for bed and he came over to me and pushed me up to the wall and kissed my neck up to my mouth. His hands were all over my body and under my clothes. He had gotten as far as taking off my shirt. He was about to take my bra off, but I told him to stop. He wasn't happy with me and went to take a cold shower. "But we never did."

"God Bella, why the hell not?" asked Rosalie. I glared at her.

"You know why. He was abusive and I didn't want to bear his child."

"Bella, honey, you know if you were sexually frustrated there were other ways you could have gotten rid of them yourself you know. You could have done some self-stimul—

"MOM!" I screamed. I covered my ears and shook my head side to side. "Stop! No, do _not_ finish that sentence, _please_." I begged.

"Aren't you sexually frustrated?" she asked.

I looked up to Edward through my eyelashes. "I'm always sexually frustrated." Edward raised his eyebrows and he started to breathe faster. I saw Jasper smack Edward on the shoulder and smirk. I looked back to Renée. "But I'm not gonna touch myself. How could I get my hand around this?" I said pointing to my stomach.

"How can you wipe yourself?" Renée asked. I laughed.

"Touché!" Everyone laughed.

"But how could you let someone else do that to you if you can't do it yourself?" Renée asked.

"I'd return the favor, of course," I giggled as I tilted my head to the side and looked down.

"So would you ever have sex with Edward?" Renée asked.

I turned red. Everyone was listening in to the conversation. It was so embarrassing. I looked to the right and tucked my head into my shoulder. I bit my lip and put my hand on my head. I looked up at Renée. "In a heart beat," I blushed darker as I locked eyes with Edward. My heartbeat increased more and I looked away quickly. The girls laughed and I laid my head on the back of the couch.

"So, on to a different topic. How's Charlie and Sue?"

I was relieved to say the least. I actually gave out an audible sigh and everyone smiled. I looked over to see Emmett laughing his butt off. At least he was being silent. "Oh, they're great. Very happy with their life, they really are great together," I smiled.

The family walked into the living room smiling. Renée and I took our feet off the couch and let the guys sit down. Maria sat down by Renée and I. Edward picked me up and sat me down on his lap. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

We all hung out talking about random things until Phil got home. He walked through the door and said hi to all of us and gave me a hug. "Your baby's healthy right?" he asked.

"Yup, the doctors told me she's the best they've seen in a long time."

"Oh! It's a girl? That's great Bella. I'm really proud of you; you've grown into a beautiful woman, not that you weren't beautiful before. No, you were still beautiful," he chuckled.

"Thanks Phil."

Phil made hamburgers and we all ate. Yes, the vampires ate too. Except they knew they would have to throw it up later so they didn't eat much. Before I knew it, it was time to get to bed; after all, we did have to go to Disney World tomorrow.

We all dispersed into our own bedrooms. I got ready for bed and crawled into Edward's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

"So, in a heartbeat huh?" he asked. My heart thundered as I turned to look at him.

"You have no idea," I told him. He grabbed my head and kissed me. It wasn't as gentle as his usual kisses but it wasn't that fierce either.

I deepened the kiss and fisted my hands in his hair. He kissed me back eagerly and I trailed my hands down his back to the bottom of his shirt. I started to ease it up but his hands stopped mine.

"One day, Bella. I promise. Just not today, okay?" I sighed and turned back around. He kissed my cheek and I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

**Reviews! I love them!**


	15. Did You Just Growl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. What I do own, however, is my imagination to make this story up.

**I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in God knows how long, but I did the school musical and the hours I had to stay were ridiculous. I stayed each night after school till 8 or 9. I had set building each Saturday. We did the Christmas Carol. It was incredible. The set pieces were huge. I loved it. Anyway, I won't be updating much the next few months either. I have show choir and that will be taking up a good part of my time too. I have to get caught up on my homework and my finals for first semester is this week. The reason I got this out is because I had 3 snow days plus the weekend so I had time!! :D Anyway, back to the story that I know many of you have been waiting on forever!**

_Previously,_

_We all dispersed into our own bedrooms. I got ready for bed and crawled into Edward's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck._

"_So, in a heartbeat huh?" he asked. My heart thundered as I turned to look at him._

"_You have no idea," I told him. He grabbed my head and kissed me. It wasn't as gentle as his usual kisses but it wasn't that fierce either._

_I deepened the kiss and fisted my hands in his hair. He kissed me back eagerly and I trailed my hands down his back to the bottom of his shirt. I started to ease it up but his hands stopped mine._

"_One day, Bella. I promise. Just not today, okay?" I sighed and turned back around. He kissed my cheek and I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby._

* * *

**PS: Pictures of Hotel layout and rooms are on my profile.**

**Did You Just Growl?**

**EPOV**

I lay in bed all night watching Bella sleep. At times she would say my name or say, "I love you". I never got tired of hearing those words escape those rosy red lips. She lay there, hair splayed around her with a smile on her face. She was so precious, in every way she could be.

I loved the fact that she slept with one hand on her stomach against the baby. I often found myself rubbing her stomach while she was sleeping. Tonight, however, I bent down and kissed it several times. There wasn't a single thing I would deny her, well, except the one thing she wanted the most. But I had my reasons, it was just too dangerous and to be honest, I was a little scared.

Sometime later in the night she started tossing and tuning in her bed. I scooted closer to her to comfort her. I hated when she had bad dreams. I always wondered what she was thinking about, what was hurting her? It was another reason why I hated not being able to read her thoughts.

I put my hand on her shoulder and was about to tell her that it was all right and that I was there beside her, but what happened next had me frozen with shock. She moaned my name and arched her back into my chest, which was currently leaning over her so I could "comfort" her. She obviously wasn't having a bad dream and it was about me. It made my heart swell with pride but I couldn't give her what her heart desired. I tried to scoot away from her but she threw her leg over my hip and locked me into place against her. I could hear my brothers and sisters laughter and my parents' giggles didn't go unheard either.

_Edward, what are you _doing_ to her!?_ I heard Alice ask. She giggled in her head. _OMG! She's got you in a vice grip! _I was glad _some _people were getting a kick out of this.

I focused back to Bella. Her hands were clenched on my sides, digging her nails into my skin. Her head was pressed to my chest and she was breathing in my scent. She moaned again and she ground her hips into mine. It felt amazing, like nothing I had ever felt before. I had a hard time thinking she was still sleeping. I was trying to think of anything but what she felt like against me. I needed to try to leave my tent un-pitched. I thought of Emmett singing, eating human food, Lauren trying to kiss me, I even tried thinking about kissing one of my siblings, but nothing worked. In fact, it made it worse because I had my eyes closed and had no clue what would happen next.

Jasper, being the little devil that he is, went and used his gift against me. He took in all of Bella's lust and focused it on me. I wanted her so bad that it hurt, literally. I restrained my hips from moving as much as possible, but some of her own thrusts hit the spot all too well and I bucked into her. She continuously moaned and grabbed at me in her sleep until she climaxed, throwing her head back and arching into me again with a rather loud moan that my family laughed at. She lay still beside me panting and clutching my shirt. Her breathing leveled out again, she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled closer as she slept. I got through the night without jumping her but she made me exhausted from the restraint I put forth.

By the amount of sunlight coming in the room it was in fact morning. I could tell by her breathing that she was waking up. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. I love all the little things she does. It makes my heart swell thinking that I have such a beautiful woman in my arms after more than a decade passed without her.

"Good morning," she said once she opened her eyes.

"Indeed it is," I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Your mom is downstairs making breakfast for us. I'll leave so you can get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen." She kissed me on the cheek and got up. She squirmed while she stood up and looked at me as if she had done something wrong. I chuckled, got up and kissed her on the lips gently as I swatted her on the butt. "I hope you had a great night's rest, I know I did." I winked at her and headed to the door. I heard her gasp and I turned around to see her turn a lovely shade of red.

I grinned and shut the door on my way out. When I reached the living room Jasper was silently laughing at me. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just the fact that we could hear Bella from the other room last night."

"It's not my fault she…talks…in her sleep."

"Um, considering the fact that I'm pretty sure she wasn't dreaming about the Easter bunny, it is your fault," he laughed heartily. "Maybe if you just man up and give her what she wants…." He whispered. I growled and he held up his hands in innocence. "Hey, man, I'm just voicing what everyone else is thinking."

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Edward," Renée greeted me as she opened up a cupboard and got out the plates.

"Good morning," I said as she sat down looking at me intently.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about your family for a _long _time. But then you guys _moved_, and I haven't seen or spoken to you in a decade! So," she said folding her hands on the table in front of me and leaning towards me, "Is there anything you would like to tell me?" she asked her tone hinting at something. That something I couldn't understand, however, since her thoughts were blocked from me. This confused me greatly.

"No?" I meant it to come out as a statement but things were becoming weird.

"Really. Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure I know some things about you and your family that my daughter is keeping from me? I will always treat you like any other person I meet. But you know Bella, she is perceptive and I'm the same way." I focused on her eyes and could tell that she was very much telling the truth.

"What is it you think you know, Renée?" I asked kindly leaning forward slightly.

"Well, I know that your family and you are not human," I sucked in a breath and she raised her eyebrows. "I know that you don't age otherwise you'd all look different and Carlisle and Esme would be having some gray hair by now. I know you don't like to eat because I heard the toilet flush many times last night, or maybe I'm just that bad of a cook." She smiled. "You'll all be happy to know that I didn't make much breakfast but I made enough that Bella and Maria could have some leftovers at the hotel if they wanted so you guys won't have to eat and throw it up. I'm not sure I want to know what exactly you guys are yet, but I do know that you're not human. I just want my girls to be happy; it's all I've ever wanted. I know that with you and your family, Bella is carefree and always has a smile on her face.

"I know that she'd like to go further with you than the little kisses I've seen, I know that you are much more capable of handling her with care than you think you are. Never doubt how much control you have. I have little theories of what you are."

"Care to share them?" I asked with a small smile.

"Not today, Edward," she grinned. "But know that I will tell you when I'm ready to know the real answer. Once Bella has her baby if she wants to be changed, let her. I know how much you want her to be with you and I know you know how much she wants to be with you, like you. Don't let your insecurities about her life or future affect your decision, it really isn't yours to make, it's hers. And when the time is right, I will want all of you to visit, when it is safe to do so. And about the baby, I know you'll be a great father. I hope you'll be there for the birth. It's something every father should be there for. Hold your breath if you have to. I've seen you do it before. And don't think I haven't seen you and your father have silent conversations to each other. I hope you can't hear my thoughts right now because that is one thing I'm absolutely sure you're able to do.

"I want you to know that you can always be yourself around me Edward, your family included. I understand that they can hear me now," she smiled. "But still remind them. I do still think that plaid was so 2009, but a decade has past! So you may want to have Bella take you shopping since she has a better fashion sense then you now." She leaned over and squeezed my hand and smiled at how cold it was. She opened up her mind and started wondering what she should make Phil for dinner tonight.

I heard Bella open the door to our room down the hall and I got up from the table as she was walking through the living room. We met in the doorway to the kitchen. I wrapped her in a hug and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Hey, did you have breakfast already?" she asked in front of her mother.

"No, I did not."

"Well, then. Mom? Could you dish up some eggs for Edward?" she asked as Renée handed her a pile of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"No," she said trying to hide her smile as she glanced up at me. I smiled back and watched as Bella's eyebrows shot up in shock then furrowed to anger.

"Why not!"

"Because he doesn't eat," Renée stated matter-of-factly. Bella looked at me with eyebrows raised. I shook my head and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Later."

Maria came down and ate while Bella got up to go into the living room with me. I sat down with Bella on the couch and everyone looked at me.

"So Renée knows that we aren't human. She told me she thinks she knows what we are and she's totally fine with me being with you still. She told me a lot of things but she says she will treat us the same but she doesn't want to really know what we are yet. She figured it out all on her own. She said she had wanted to tell us several times ten years ago, but then I left."

"Wow!" Bella laughed.

"Yeah."

"So my mother thinks she knows what you are but she doesn't want confirmation on that until later?" Bella asked with sparkling eyes.

"Pretty much. Is everyone ready to get going? We have a long day ahead of us. Well, ok we don't. We're going to spend some time at the condo. It will be sunny for the first part of the day. We will probably be able to go swimming later though."

Everyone nodded his or her heads and we got up as Phil and Renée came into the room holding hands.

"I overheard you talking about leaving? I was hoping that we'd have more time together!" Renée said shaking her head but smiling widely. I looked over to Phil and Renée and remembered something.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh, I wanted to ask you guys something…" Edward said towards Renée and Phil. Edward grabbed Maria's hand and they walked into the other room talking about baseball and I rolled my eyes. The rest of us picked up our overnight bags and headed out to the car. As we were just getting done stuffing everything into our oversized van, Renée, Phil, Edward and Maria came out of the house talking about whether or not football was a better sport than baseball. Phil of course, was winning on his side. I knew Edward was up to something by the look on his face. He was wearing a huge smile; it's not that he wasn't suppose to be smiling, it's just that I'm the only one who could get that smile out of him. Now I'm starting to sound conceited.

Maria came over and hugged me. "Good morning mom!" She exclaimed. "I'm ready to go to Disney world!"

"Me too, Maria!"

We hopped into the van after Renée hugged me, reminding me to come back to visit soon. The drive to Orlando took about four hours and we pulled up to the resort where Carlisle got out to get our room keys and check in.

As he opened the door the heat rushed into the van. I looked out of the window to see a water fountain spouting water twenty feet into the air. Palm trees surrounded a large lake and the area around us. Palm trees are absolutely beautiful to me.

Carlisle got into the van and pulled up to a large house that had a parking garage. We pulled into the garage and parked. Maria was bouncing in her seat as we got out of the car and everyone carried the bags inside and set them in the entryway.

The house had high ceilings that sloped up towards the big chandelier and skylight. To the left was a doorway that led into one of the master bedrooms with a master bathroom. To the right opened up into the living room with a kitchen, bathroom, extra bedroom, another master bedroom and a staircase leading upstairs to the master loft.

We set down our suitcases in the entryway and went off to explore. Esme and Carlisle went into the master bedroom to the left and sat down on the couch while the rest of us walked into the living room.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked with me while Maria ran to the couch to the left, sat down and turned on the TV. Emmett ran upstairs while Rosalie ascended shortly after as she took her sweet time. I laughed as Emmett yelled, "Woo hoo!! An X-box 360!!"

Straight-ahead was a balcony that overlooked the lake that was in the middle of the resort. Jasper went outside and looked at the landscape while Alice stood beside the TV to the right and watched him.

Edward spun me around to face him and kissed my nose as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I sighed and leaned into him as he placed his hands on my hips. He nudged my head up with his nose so we were gazing into each other's eyes.

I nuzzled my face in his neck and kissed his ear and gently bit it. He growled and pulled me closer so we were touching every inch of our bodies together without hurting the baby. He bit my earlobe and my knees went weak and he held me up as we kissed each other. My hands knotted in his hair as he grabbed my hips to pull me impossibly closer. Every so often we would moan into each other's mouths until we heard the click of a few cameras and Maria's giggling.

"Get a room, jeez!" Maria laughed as she swatted me on the but. I squealed and bucked into Edward who moaned and dropped his head to my neck and exhaled making me giggle from his breath. I turned my head to see the Rose and Emmett on the stairs, Esme and Carlisle by the kitchen, and Jasper, Alice and Maria by the TV.

"The room I saw them in is right behind them. Jasper, you, Maria and I will be in the room right next to the kitchen with the two beds in it. Rose and Emmett will have the loft," Alice smiled.

"Well, in that case," I said pushing Edward backwards. "See you guys tomorrow morning," I laughed as I opened our bedroom door, closed and locked it behind me before I pounced on him and made him fall onto our bed.

We fell into a heavy make-out session that felt wonderful since he never did that with me, ever. I had never seen him so laid back and daring and I absolutely loved every second of it.

We fought for dominance and rolled around the bed kissing. He never touched me anywhere deemed "inappropriate" if we were to be at school and I never touched him like that either.

After our heavy make-out session we laid side by side on our king size bed panting and smiling at each other. We rolled over to our sides and propped our heads up on our hands. I giggled as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear and he smiled and kissed my nose.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking down at my hand resting in front of me.

"For what?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"For losing yourself in the moment, for not caring if you would hurt me or not. I could care less, Edward. All I want is you, but you're always so distant and drawn back. It was really nice to kiss you like that. Really nice." I blushed as he smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Did I hurt you, Bella?" he asked. I shook my head. "Good." He picked up my hand and rubbed circles on it. "Cause I would never want to hurt you. I'm sorry if I'm always drawn back, but I never want to hurt you and I get so caught up in the moment sometimes that I…. Bella, I just don't want to lose you. But I liked to kiss you like that too," he smiled. "I loved all your little sounds, but I just can't do what you want me to do, I'm sorry," he said lowering his eyes.

I scooted over to him and kissed his lips softly. "Edward, it's fine. I love you."

Edward pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me. I closed my eyes as he lowered his mouth to mine. All of a sudden I felt something wet and cold from my neck to my cheek and I screamed and rolled over laughing and wiping my face off.

"Gross Edward! Why'd you lick me? Haha I wasn't aware you were Jake…" I laughed but I realized what I had said at the same time as Edward. He growled and leaped back onto me. He started placing open-mouthed kisses across my jaw line down to my neck and across my collarbone.

"Never tell me I'm like Jake," he growled as he attacked my mouth. I moaned and pushed his chest over so we could roll over. I sat on top of his lap and leaned over his body with my hands on his chest to kiss him.

He opened his mouth and my tongue dived in, exploring a terrain I had never felt before. He tasted glorious and I couldn't get enough of him. Unfortunately, I had to breathe, so I broke apart but licked him from is mouth to his ear. I bit his earlobe and sucked it into my mouth, twirling it around with my tongue. He moaned and bucked his hips up to mine and I ground my hips into his. He hissed and lifted me off of him and laid me down on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he panted. "I just can't do it." He didn't look me in the eyes so I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"That's fine, I'm hungry anyway."

I stood up and glanced over to see him rubbing his face with his hands. I couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pants. He looked up at me then, seeing me looking at his crotch. He started laughing and I smiled sheepishly. "I'll be out in a bit," he laughed. I turned around and after quickly glancing in one of the mirrors and fixing my clothes and hair walked out into the living room.

I shut the door to our bedroom, turned around and stopped dead in my tracks when everyone was staring at me smiling. I turned fifty shades of red. "What are you looking at?" I asked as I walked over to Maria and sat down beside her on the couch.

"We're just shocked how…expressive you are, I guess," Alice smiled.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you've kept yourself sane for so long," Rosalie grinned at me.

"I called in for pizza so they should be here in a bit. I'm thinking we go swimming in about an hour after the clouds are out so we won't sparkle," Carlisle said.

I looked to the TV to see everyone watching Interview with a Vampire. "Really?" I laughed. Jeez, these people were obsessed with the classics.

Edward opened up the bedroom door and everyone turned to look at him. His eyes found mine and he smiled. The doorbell rang and Emmett got up to answer it, leaving the spot beside me empty. Edward took the liberty to sit in his spot and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to kiss my forehead.

After Maria and I ate, everyone dispersed to get his or her swimsuits on. I opened up our bedroom and looked around it for the first time. It was a white room with an aqua bed and carpet. On the wall above the bed, was a mirror that was four feet wider than the bed. In the far-left corner was a sitting area with a pull out couch and a chair. There was a balcony that connected with the living room and had a beautiful view. On the same wall as the door to the left was a TV sitting on top of a dresser across from the bed.

To the right was an open bathroom. There was a whirlpool with columns and a mirror in the back. Beside the tub at the furthest wall was a shower along with her and him sinks and a closed in toilet. There was a closet on the opposite side of the tub and Edward and I unpacked when we got inside.

I looked for my swimsuit while Edward got out his trunks. All I found was a bikini and a note telling me to wear it. I grabbed the bikini and turned around and realized we, or rather I, had a problem. Since the bedroom and our master bath were an open area, I had no privacy to change, or take a shower or bath if needed.

I saw Edward take off his shirt in the bedroom and I dashed into the toilet room. I went to the bathroom and changed into the light purple bikini with light blue butterflies on it. To say it was tiny was an understatement. My boobs popped out the sides and half my ass was showing. I wasn't concerned about my stomach, as nothing would hide the fact that I was pregnant.

"Alice!" I screamed as I pulled my jeans up and pulled my shirt over my head. I stomped out of the bathroom and opened up the bedroom door.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked as he followed me out of the bedroom.

Alice met me half way in the living room with a smile on her face. "Bella, it's not even that bad," she shook her head. By this time everyone was out in the living room watching us.

"Not that bad? Alice, is this," I lifted up my shirt. "Not that bad? I don't want my ladies hanging out for the world to see!" She started laughing and adjusted the straps.

"I didn't know your boobs would get that big that fast. We can go out and buy you a new one tomorrow, I promise. But there won't even be very many people there today and I don't see any slip ups happening. So you're all good, hun." She kissed me on the cheek and turned me around.

"And don't worry about your ass, it looks fine, no one will mind," she laughed as she bounced off to her room. I growled and walked into my bedroom, slamming the door on Edward. He opened it just as I was collapsing back onto the bed.

"Did you just growl?" he smirked. "And I'm sure it's not that bad, Bella," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"But you didn't see it, Edward, and yes I did," I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"You're beautiful, Bella. It won't matter how you look."

Haha, I'd show him. I got up facing the mirror behind the bed and I peeled off my shirt as Edward stood up. I watched as his eyebrows rose up on his forehead before I shimmied out of my jeans. I saw him look down to my ass and I heard him take a deep breath.

"How do you feel now? Every guy who sees me will be able to see this. It doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it Edward?" I asked looking through my eyelashes in the mirror at him. "Every guy will see me like this when you haven't even seen me this exposed until today, hmm?" I said sweetly.

Without warning I was on my back staring at the ceiling, which I hadn't noticed had a mirror until now. Edward crawled on top of me on the bed and kissed me. He nudged my chin up and I extended my neck as he kissed and nipped me till he reached my cleavage where buried his face in between my breasts and inhaled.

I watched in the mirror above me and gasped as he licked up the middle and gently bit my left breast. This was so unlike Edward, yet it was amazing. It was so much more erotic watching him in the mirror. He ran his hands over my belly and up my sides until he brushed the underside of my breast with his fingertips. I bucked against him as he trailed kisses up to my ear where he proceeded in giving me a small hickey behind my ear. I moaned with each suck he took and arched my chest into his.

My arms had somehow found their way wrapped under his arms and were clinging to his back with my nails dug into his shoulders. He finished off with a kiss to my neck and I knew I had a hickey. He licked it and blew, creating the weirdest sensation I had ever felt.

He kissed my lips softly and got up as I lay panting on the covers unsatisfied and the most frustrated I've been in a long time. I gave out a short laugh, covered my face with my hands and shook my head back and forth. I groaned and let my hands fall back to the bed beside my head.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward watching me with a guilty expression on his face. Yeah, he knew what he was doing to me. I got up slowly and pulled my clothes on before we linked hands and headed out to the kitchen to meet up with everyone after getting our towels out of the closet.

Maria clasped Edward's other hand and we all walked out the front door and down the block to one of the private swimming pools. It was about 6 O'clock and the sky was getting darker. We set our stuff down on the nearest free reclining chairs. Alice Jasper and Maria all headed into the pool.

"Cannon Ball!!!!" Emmett yelled as he ran and did a cannon ball in the deep end. The people around us were staring at us with wide eyes. The pool was huge and had a waterfall in the back. Lights were placed around a black fence incasing the pool area. Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle walked over to the large hot tub while Edward took his shirt and shoes off.

I was still in my clothes and he looked over to me and laughed. "Bella, hun, you have to take your clothes off before you can swim," he said as he came around the chair and kissed me. "It'll be fine. You'll be in the water and no one but my family and I will see you."

I sighed and kicked off my sandals before I took my jeans and shirt off. I heard someone whistle at me and I looked up to Edward. "Edward," I whined.

"It's fine, babe. Come on," he murmured as he led me to the hot tub.

I crawled in and sighed at the warmth. Edward sat opposite of me and picked up my legs and rested them on his lap.

"Now remember, Bella, you're pregnant, so don't stay in here too long," Carlisle scolded as I nodded my head and sighed as Edward started massaging my feet.

Rosalie giggled as I paid Carlisle no attention whatsoever. I laid my head back against the side and closed my eyes. I let the bubbles surround me and relaxed into the warm water and soothing music that came from some speakers by the building that held the water equipment.

Ten minutes later, Edward helped me out of the water and we walked over to the shallow end of the pool. We swam for awhile before making it back to the house where everyone took a shower. Edward took his first while I sat out on the balcony with Maria. We talked about how our day went while Maria teased me about Edward and I. I told her she better watch out, or I'd start to tease her about Robby. She giggled and we watched the stars in the sky.

Edward opened the sliding glass door from our bedroom and told me it was free. I took Maria's hand and I helped her wash her hair before I did mine. We all went to our respective bedrooms and I fell asleep in Edward's arms ready to go to Animal Kingdom.

* * *

**R&R please!!**


	16. Frustration Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. What I do own, however, is my imagination to make this story up.**

**I can't even begin to describe how bad I feel for not updating for two years! I'm now in college and life is going pretty good for the most part. I've been meaning to finish this chapter for a long time. But I've been so caught up living my own life that I haven't had time for this one! I didn't mean for this chapter to be so sexual, but I guess that what happens when you're gone for two years. :p I know how upset you will all me when this updates. Many of you probably forgot what's been going on!**

_Previously: _

_"Now remember, Bella, you're pregnant, so don't stay in here too long," Carlisle scolded as I nodded my head and sighed as Edward started massaging my feet._

_Rosalie giggled as I paid Carlisle no attention whatsoever. I laid my head back against the side and closed my eyes. I let the bubbles surround me and relaxed into the warm water and soothing music that came from some speakers by the building that held the water equipment. _

_Ten minutes later, Edward helped me out of the water and we walked over to the shallow end of the pool. We swam for awhile before making it back to the house where everyone took a shower. Edward took his first while I sat out on the balcony with Maria. We talked about how our day went while Maria teased me about Edward and I. I told her she better watch out, or I'd start to tease her about Robby. She giggled and we watched the stars in the sky._

_Edward opened the sliding glass door from our bedroom and told me it was free. I took Maria's hand and I helped her wash her hair before I did mine. We all went to our respective bedrooms and I fell asleep in Edward's arms ready to go to Animal Kingdom._

**Frustration Baby**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a light kiss on my cheek. I groaned and rolled over expecting to get a few more minutes of sleep. What I didn't expect was Edwards's mouth to suck the back of my neck like a leach in a river. At the time, I didn't realize it was Edward and I threw my arm back, hitting him in the head. It's not like he felt it or anything, so I wasn't too concerned. Especially when he chuckled and told me to get up. He left the room shortly, joining his family in the living room.

As I got dressed, I thought about what had happened the night before and I couldn't understand why Edward kept attacking me and then leaving me wanting more each and every time. I was tired of how vulnerable I was when it came to Edward. I felt like a teenager again, when in reality, he's the horny seventeen-year-old that won't follow through with a single action he gives me. I can understand his morals and that he doesn't want to hurt me or the baby, but I trust him completely with his control. He needs to be more confident in himself.

Maria had Alice help her get ready so I could get myself ready. I was almost as giddy as Alice was; I was so excited to be in Orlando, Florida! My dreams were always to come here someday. I was hoping since I had children that I'd be able to come for them, but the reality was with a husband like Jake, It would have never happened. Edward wasn't even mine to keep and here I was going on an adventure with his family. Once I was done cleaning up and getting dressed I hurried out to the living room where everyone was waiting. I motioned for the door and Maria took off like a bat out of hell towards the car and I promptly did the same, earning smiles by everyone.

We arrived shortly after to Animal Kingdom. I was excited as ever to finally go to Disney World! Edward grabbed hold of my hand and I grabbed Maria's hand and we headed off towards the entrance. Maria was shaking with excitement and I had a feeling I was doing the same by the way Edward squeezed my hand. The first thing we saw once inside the Parks gate was the huge tree with animals carved into it. The sculpture was incredible and must have taken months to make. It was so peaceful and I wanted to stare at it forever.

We followed a path around the tree seeing animals that were fenced in. We got to the center of the path and saw that in the middle of the massive tree was a theatre with a 4D-picture film and we sat down to watch the movie. We felt and smelled everything that happened in the movie and it was incredibly cool. I could have done without the stink bug smell and the falling spiders. At least they were fake.

After the movie, we went to the safari ride. I had always wanted to see African animals without actually going to Africa. I figure, if I ever get turned into a vampire, Africa is definitely a place I would like to go. No one for miles, the sunlight would reflect off my skin, it'd be so warm and none of the animals could hurt me. I was now seriously considering making a bucket list for things to do while being a vampire. I set Maria beside me on the outside seat and both Edward and I held onto her so she wouldn't fall. We got to see elephants, zebras, caribou, rhinos, lions, and Maria's favorite, the giraffes. It was so beautiful; it really looked like it was the safari. The instructor in the front of the jeep was very informative and we were all interested in the environment the animals lived in and we loved how some of the animals were really close to the road.

We watched a parade while Maria and I ate the best pineapple I've ever had. If we could order that pineapple, I most definitely would have taken some home. However, I did not mention this to Edward or he would have most likely found a way to do so. There were floats and balloons and people dressed up as animals on tilts. Maria was really interested in the tilts and how they worked. Edward told her that someday he would make some so she could try it out. I glared at him for promising something I would turn down immediately. We rode the rides next. Edward and I loved going on the roller coasters together; Maria and Rosalie didn't like them so I had Maria sit off with her while we boarded the first one.

I slid in on the right side of the coaster while Edward sat beside me on my left. We took off and I held his hand while screaming my head off on every twist and turn. It's always the first drop that's the doosy, but it is undoubtedly the best part. We were rising up the hill that looked so high it might have touched the clouds, well, not exactly, but it was really tall. I grabbed Edward's hand as we leveled out. We were just tipping over the edge and I was about to scream when Edward reached over with his other hand and cupped my face. He brought our lips together and he kissed me. My stomach was already in knots from the almost 90 degree drop, so the kiss combined with the ride made my nerve endings go insane! At least he drowned out my scream…and my moan.

He released me once we reached the bottom and Edward and I laughed all the way through the rest of the ride. Once it was done, we exited and went down to where the rest of the family was. Alice was bouncing up and down and Maria was giggling.

I looked at them confused, "What?" I asked, when I saw the smiles on everyone else's faces.

Maria ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled Edward and I to the roller coaster's photo booth. I was puzzled, I didn't remember there being a camera while we had ridden the ride. I would have noticed the strobe light effect.

"Where are we?" I asked to nobody in particular. But Alice and Maria pointed to a screen that was in the middle above our heads. I looked and my eyes bugged out. Edward was on the right of the screen, me on the left and he had one hand behind my neck, the other was intertwined with mine. My hand that wasn't occupied was resting on his crotch, something I hadn't realized I had done, well, until now that is. Edward had a smirk on his face also, something I hadn't realized until now either.

I turned and glared at Edward. He raised his hands up in front of him. "Hey, how was I to know you'd do that?"

"Well you knew that there was a camera there!" I shook my head at him and started walking away.

"Bella, you know I was just being funny," he tried to explain.

"Whatever Edward, let's just go," we walked away, but I knew Alice was probably buying all the prints she could of that. She'd probably display it in her house for everyone to see. And secretly, I enjoyed being on display like that. I let Edward grab my hand and we visited a few more places before deciding to leave and head back.

We got packed into the van and everyone, despite being vampires, looked exhausted, no one had been on a vacation for years and I guess it wore them out. They'd be fine within the hour, but Maria and I would need a nap. I looked over to find her curled up in Emmett's arms fast asleep. I was instantly jealous that she was able to fall asleep in cars; I wish I had the ability to. The last time I slept in a car had to have been a couple years before we got Maria. Edward and I were sitting on the floor so I could sit in front of him in his arms. He gently stroked my arms and I relaxed into his chest. Soon he was rubbing my sides making sure he didn't brush my breasts. I was self-conscious though because his whole family was right beside us. At this point, my breathing and heart rate were both higher than before and if his family didn't know what Edward was doing before, they most definitely knew now. I glanced to my right to see everyone glancing at us every so often and I saw Carlisle and Esme glancing in the mirror, look at each other and smile. I honestly felt like he was torturing me. Everyone was making small chatter to make it seem like we were getting privacy. But I knew better.

He then dragged his hands up my bent legs to my knees. I didn't know if he knew that my legs were a weak spot to me or not. One brush from someone's hands, girl or guy, it really didn't matter, and I was mush. That's how bad it was. Once the gender card goes out the window, you know that if someone touches your legs it's like a deadly game. He started rubbing my legs in slow circles going closer and closer to my upper thighs every time. At this point, my breaths were almost coming out in pants and I was struggling not to throw my head back in pleasure at this point. I saw Jasper squirming in the corner of my eye and I gave him an apologetic glance and he looked at me as if to say it was fine. However, I knew that Alice and Jasper would be in their bedroom for awhile after getting home.

His fingertips drew circles on my upper thighs and my hands flew onto his thighs, gripping him firmly while my head flung back onto his left shoulder, shielding my face from his family. "Edward," I warned, while trying to contain my accelerated heart beat and trying to even out my panting breaths to no avail. "Yes?" he asked smoothly. I huffed in annoyance, sexually frustrated and tired as hell, not a good combination. "Quit doing this to me," I complained. He was now making circles so close to where I really wanted him to be. Edward ducked his head and started licking and sucking on my neck. When he started sucking on my ear I had had enough. "Edward, do _not_ start anything you cannot finish! I am so tired of you doing this to me time after time again. I am a grown woman with needs, needs that you keep making me want then pushing them away. Unless you plan on putting out, stop what you're doing!" The van became silent as everyone stopped talking to watch us. Edward's mouth was still behind my ear and before he withdrew his mouth, he bit my ear, sucked it into his mouth then licked my lobe. I growled and pushed him away going over to the other side of the van and sitting between Alice and Emmett. Alice tried to rub my back but I was so high strung that I couldn't take it anymore. "Don't touch me," I hissed. I saw the hurt on Alice's face and apologized immediately. "I'm sorry, I just-I can't-I'm tired." She understood and left me alone while I leaned forward, putting my head in my hands.

I was just so annoyed at Edward. He didn't get how much he affected me. Every brush of his hand and I was a goner. I wish he wouldn't tease me so much. I was seriously considering what Renee had said to me about taking care of business on my own. But with a house full of vampires, I couldn't even think of embarrassing myself that way. But if I seriously didn't get something, then I was going to become Bitchy Bella, and I wasn't going to let my daughter see me like that.

We arrived at the condo and I wanted so much to bolt for the door but I had to take Maria to bed. I looked over to her in Emmett's arms. "Go," he said, "I can put her to bed." I kissed his cheek and rushed to my room/our room, and crawled under the covers. I was out like a light in seconds.

* * *

I woke up several hours later to a dark room. I turned on the lamp beside me and went to the bathroom before I headed out to the living room. Most of the family was watching TV, but Rose and Emmett were gone. Edward was playing a game with Maria on the floor. He looked up as I stepped into the room. He smirked at me and I ignored him. I went to sit beside Alice but before I could she asked me to step outside with her. I followed her out onto the balcony and shut the door behind me knowing that it still wouldn't keep the family from hearing us. "Okay, you probably won't like what I have to say, but if Edward isn't giving you what you need, then you need to do it yourself. I know you fear us hearing you or walking in on you, but seriously, we're all family, we've heard and walked in on each other on more than one occasion. We hear everything so if you want to be in the family, you're going to have to get used to it. Everyone has urges, needs, desires; it's a fact of life. You haven't even fulfilled yours once since you were born. Well, unless you count the other night at Renee's house." My eyes grew huge!

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"The other night when you and Edward were sleeping together, you sort of had a sexual dream about him." I covered my eyes with my hand. "You were moaning, and groaning, and started grinding into Edward after throwing your leg over his hip. He was trying so hard to stay still but my husband had to meddle, like always," she smiled, "and he ended up bucking his hips into yours a few times. You eventually climaxed and went to sleep." She chuckled. I, however, thought it was the most embarrassing thing ever! I humped Edward into oblivion while I was sleeping no less! And to think, he was awake the entire time, along with his whole family who could hear everything! "So you see, Bella? Even your subconscious is telling you to give into your needs."

"I can't Alice. I'd feel degraded, dirty, perverted, too old for it, and so many other things. I just can't, and with everyone in the house, no way!"

"Okay, Bella. But until you take matters into your own hands, literally, then your sexual frustration is only going to get worse and worse, and worse. But just think, if Edward saw you take matters into your own hands, maybe it'd push him to make a move." She said, with a twinkle in her eyes. "Think about it." And she went inside to her family.

I was so frustrated I felt like crying. I seriously didn't want to do things myself; I couldn't stand the thought of it. I sat down on the balcony, dangling my feet off the edge. I watched the sun set and cleared my head of everything that was bothering me. By the time I went inside, I felt so much better than I had previously. I sat beside Edward and kissed his cheek. Maria and I decided we wanted chicken, so Rosalie went and got some for us. By the time we finished eating, it was time for the two of us to go to sleep. I decided I wanted to sleep Next to Maria. I threw on a tank top and low rise sweats and she dressed in a Pocahontas shirt and pants set. We got ready for bed and she fell asleep next to me in my bed.

I was having trouble getting to sleep though; the events of the day were getting to me. I was tossing and turning and getting frustrated. Eventually, Maria woke up claiming that I moved too much. She went out to the living room and asked for a glass of water then claimed she wanted to sleep in someone else's bed because I kept waking her up. It was 2 in the morning so I rolled over to try to sleep. I tried every sleep position I could think of. I laid on my back, I flipped over to my stomach, I turned on my left and tried to sleep with my legs out, then tucked in, with my hands under my head, under my pillow, above my head, straight out to the side, I tried the right side too. Nothing seemed to work. I glanced back at the clock. It was now 3:27 and I huffed in frustration. Finally I called for Edward and he lay down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt better but I still could not sleep. I kept thinking about what Alice had said. Maybe that's what I needed, but I was not going to do it, especially with Edward right behind me fully awake. There was no way.

Realizing that I was still having trouble sleeping, Edward started rubbing circles on my stomach and sides, I shivered, immediately aroused. I couldn't believe how strung I was and couldn't help but see that Alice was probably right when she said how worse my frustrations were going to be. I never thought it meant getting little to no sleep. Edward scooted closer to me, by back flush against him and I thought that if I just moved my ass a little, it would rub against him. But when he brushed my hair away from my neck and pressed his lips to my neck, all thoughts and reason flew away. His hand splayed across my belly, his ring finger and pinky closest to where I wanted him the most. I shivered as his fingers twitched, brushing against the waistband of my sweats. He pulled me closer to him and sucked and kissed my neck while his hands started to roam. His right arm was under me, holding me to him, while his left hand started roaming up and down my side.

I turned my torso and used my hand to guide his mouth to mine. We made out feverishly. He bit my lip and licked it to gain my entrance. My hips started rocking back into his and he groaned into my mouth as my tongue fought for dominance in his mouth. His hand slid down my body, squeezing my side then going down and brushing my leg. I moaned into his mouth and he helped me turn to face him fully. I used my hands to run up and down his chest while I bit his lip. He bit mine in return and used one hand to push my head into his to kiss me even more than he had in the pouring rain the day I told him I was leaving him. His other hand rubbed up and down my back then slid down my back, over my ass and down the back of my leg, making me quiver. He stopped at the back of my knee then pulled it over his hips. I gasped and Edward trailed kisses down my neck. I was trying so hard not to move my hips but he was making it increasingly difficult when he started rubbing my thigh that was strung over his body. He ran his fingertips over the back of my thigh as if he was trying to tickle me. Jolts of pleasure shot through my body and stayed, pulsing at my center. I bucked into him and moaned when his hand went to my ass and squeezed, bringing my hips into his. He hissed and bucked his hips into mine. I was so preoccupied with the pleasure coursing through my body that I didn't notice he was sucking on my nipple. His mouth felt amazing on me. He was sucking, pulling, biting and grinding into me. I started pulling his shirt up when he suddenly realized what we were doing. He shot across to the other side of the bed and my leg and arms fell to the bed in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have done that." He said as he got up and ran out of the room. I knew that would happen. It was too good to be true. I don't know if he saw the look of rejection on my face but seconds later, Alice came in and wrapped me up in her arms while I cried myself to sleep.


	17. Unsuspected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. What I do own, however, is my imagination to make this story up.**

_Previously_

_I turned my torso and used my hand to guide his mouth to mine. We made out feverishly. He bit my lip and licked it to gain my entrance. My hips started rocking back into his and he groaned into my mouth as my tongue fought for dominance in his mouth. His hand slid down my body, squeezing my side then going down and brushing my leg. I moaned into his mouth and he helped me turn to face him fully. I used my hands to run up and down his chest while I bit his lip. He bit mine in return and used one hand to push my head into his to kiss me even more than he had in the pouring rain the day I told him I was leaving him. His other hand rubbed up and down my back then slid down my back, over my ass and down the back of my leg, making me quiver. He stopped at the back of my knee then pulled it over his hips. I gasped and Edward trailed kisses down my neck. I was trying so hard not to move my hips but he was making it increasingly difficult when he started rubbing my thigh that was strung over his body. He ran his fingertips over the back of my thigh as if he was trying to tickle me. Jolts of pleasure shot through my body and stayed, pulsing at my center. I bucked into him and moaned when his hand went to my ass and squeezed, bringing my hips into his. He hissed and bucked his hips into mine. I was so preoccupied with the pleasure coursing through my body that I didn't notice he was sucking on my nipple. His mouth felt amazing on me. He was sucking, pulling, biting and grinding into me. I started pulling his shirt up when he suddenly realized what we were doing. He shot across to the other side of the bed and my leg and arms fell to the bed in front of me._

_"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have done that." He said as he got up and ran out of the room. I knew that would happen. It was too good to be true. I don't know if he saw the look of rejection on my face but seconds later, Alice came in and wrapped me up in her arms while I cried myself to sleep._

**Unsuspected Visitor**

**BPOV**

The next few days were rough. Edward and I were distant and I made most of the conversation with his family. There were times that we spent together, but they usually ended up with me either yelling at him or being left frustrated from only kissing. I spent a lot of time with Alice, something I needed desperately. I knew I missed her like crazy since everyone left me, but being with her alone, spending time bonding, it felt like I was young again. It was hard to imagine a time when I had spent apart from the Cullens besides the obvious struggles Edward and I were having. We spent our free time telling stories, painting fingernails and doing "sleepovers." But when the conversation turned towards my frustration I wanted to walk out the condo. The only people in the house at the moment were Carlisle and Esme who were in their bedroom watching TV While the two of us were in the living room.

"Really Bella, I think you should take matters into your own hands. You saw what happened last time. You're going to spontaneously combust if you don't get off soon."

"Alice, I know you're just trying to look out for me but I think I can take care of myself. Everything that has happened so far has been my fault. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have attacked me, it's because I tease him and it's my fault!"

"If you actually did something for yourself, he would pounce on you at once. Bella, I've seen it. I know what will happen. But staying away from him is not the answer. He loves you so much; he's just trying to look after you by making sure the baby isn't hurt. Also, touching yourself isn't as bad as it seems. It's amazing." She answered. I touched my stomach and felt her kick then looked up.

"My baby is fine and won't be hurt if he has sex with me. And I don't want to hear about you touching yourself." I grimaced. Alice ignored my reaction and responded.

"I'm not telling you about touching myself, I'm simply saying, you need to try it before you snap. It is incredibly uncomfortable for Jasper and he is projecting your feelings as if they were his own. Everyone in this family is becoming sexually frustrated. And frankly, think of how your daughter must feel. She has no clue what it's like to be sexually frustrated, yet here everyone is feeling it, it affects Maria too." Alice explained.

"I never thought of that. But I'm not going to touch myself to get rid of the tension." I argued.

"Just remember that I told you Edward could get very turned on!" She said and walked away saying dinner was here.

I rolled my eyes briefly and realized that I usually don't do that. I ignored my revelation and went to the living room to eat. I curled up next to Edward and watched Destination Truth with the family. I was getting tired of constantly being turned down. Did I have the nerve to get what I wanted? Not yet at least. All I knew was that Edward was afraid, and until I could somehow convince him that I would be perfectly fine and my baby would be fine, he wouldn't be doing anything with me until then. Lately, the most we did was heavy make out sessions that left me frustrated beyond belief. He wouldn't even sleep next to me anymore. He knew how high strung I was. Just the other day, we were at the water park and I started yelling at him. I embarrassed myself so much and not only was the whole family watching, but a lot of the crowd was too.

_On the way to the water park, Edward started kissing me again. I could feel Jasper trying to rein in my emotions for me, but it was not working. All I wanted to do was touch Edward's chest, but he wouldn't even let me put my hands on him. So I became unresponsive when he kissed me. I know I'm acting childish, but I can't help it. If he won't even let me touch him, how am I supposed to feel? I feel used. I feel like he won't let me have what I want, but he gets to kiss me and put his hands on me all he wants. It's almost sexist of him. He realized I wasn't kissing him back so he pulled away. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

"_Oh, I don't know, you won't let me touch you. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" I said._

"_If I let you touch me, you'd get out of hand." I looked at him with wide eyes and scooted away from him. "Bella, don't be like that." But I ignored him. Rosalie and Emmett started laughing and I glared over to them._

_I was walking down to the wave pool, hoping to get a lawn chair for Maria and I when Edward decided it'd be fun to smack my ass when I bent over to put our stuff down. Now usually, I would have squealed and smacked him playfully, but I was not in the mood. I froze, straightened up and turned around slowly. He backed up a bit, raising his arms when he saw the look on his face._

"_Hey, I was just playing." He said looking at me like I had two heads._

"_No. You don't get to 'play'. I don't even get to play. You need to keep your hands to yourself unless you plan on doing anything with me tonight. I am so fed up with all of your shit. I know you mean well, but I can't take it anymore! I need sex and you are NOT giving it to me and it's making me angry!" I yelled._

_It was so silent that I looked around to see that people were looking at us from every angle. Mothers were holding their hands over their children's ears, people were whispering, some laughing, and others were walking away. I was completely exasperated and collapsed into the lawn chair beside me. Edward came over, brushed back hair from my face, kissed my forehead and took Maria out to swim without me. I felt like such a bad mother. But I saw him take his shirt off and knew that if I was out there with Maria, I would definitely be touching Edward._

It's been about four days since that night Edward and I got too carried away. The first day after, we went to the Titanic exhibition in the morning. It was sunny by noon, so we stayed there until around six in the afternoon when it started getting darker. Every person was handed a boarding pass that had someone's name on it that had actually been on the ship. I got the youngest person on the ship; she had been born a few weeks before the ship set off. It showed her history of who her parents were where she was from originally and she was still alive today. Getting a boarding pass really made me feel like I was there at one time. Edward would have been about eleven and knowing that he was a human when he found out that the Titanic suck had to have been so weird to be here.

There were so many things to see! Maria loved feeling the man made iceberg they had on display in the wall in the entrance. It was so cold and slippery. There were facts all over the place including artifacts that they had dragged up from the bottom of the ocean, dolls, papers, china, sheets, pillows, mirrors, pictures, shoes, clothes, the list was endless. They had a room that was the temperature that it was the night the ship sank, a tub of water that was the temperature of the water that people had died in. There was a clock above the tub of water to see how long you could hold your hand in the water. Maria really wanted to compete against Edward and me, so I went over and we stuck our hands in at the 60/0 mark.

Maria lasted 15 seconds and withdrew her hand shaking and hopping around yelling out how cold it was. Edward and I were staring at the clock that hit the minute mark; soon it hit the two minute mark. I was so cold that I felt like I was going to freeze over. We locked eyes and soon I wasn't so cold, the clock hit 3 minutes and I started shaking. Tingles were flowing up my arm and Edward was looking at me in concern. Of course, Edward couldn't feel the cold as much as I could, so I was the winner no matter how you look at it. At 7 minutes Jasper came over and took my hand out of the water because he knew Edward wasn't going to withdraw his. I wasn't able to feel my hand for a few minutes and once the blood started circulating through it again, it felt like I was getting jabbed by a needle. Not the best feeling in the world if you ask me, but certainly not the worst either.

Maria and I enjoyed the different angles the ship had been during the stages of the sinking, and the 75 degree one I couldn't even stand on, I was sliding off every time. Thinking about how afraid those people had to have been hanging on for their lives on the frozen metal pipes was crazy to think about. I was a little glad when we went home. Thinking of all the lost lives had taken its toll on me and I was starting to get a huge headache. I got home and passed out on the bed without dinner. Esme told me she tried to wake me up but I was too tired for anything.

The next day we spent inside because it happened to be a day full of sunshine from the minute the sun raised to the minute the sun set. It was a fairy boring day until I watched Emmett play Xbox. He almost tore up the living room when he lost against Maria. Luckily, he remembered he wasn't at home and he had a human child sitting next to him. I was glad I didn't have to yell at him at all.

It was the evening and I was sitting in a chair facing the TV when Jasper came up to me. "Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as I stood up and followed him outside. He sat down on the balcony and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him in confusion and he turned to look at me. "I mean, besides Edward not putting out. Is anything else bothering you? Are you maybe afraid Jacob won't sign the divorce papers, or that Tracy is in love with Jacob?" I knew what he was talking about. It made a lot of sense.

"Well, I have thought about those, but honestly? I just want to move on in my life. I don't want anything holding me back. And hey, maybe the two of them will actually work out! Do I believe it? I'm not holding them to anything until I see it happen." I answered.

"Well maybe it's just me, but I feel like there's something else making you frustrated in yourself besides Edward." Jasper said looking into my eyes like he could see right through me.

I turned my head and looked out to the night lights as I answered, "I feel like I'm not getting any younger and I need to start realizing what I want to do for the rest of my life. I can't keep running the water park. It will take too much out of me. I need to find a husband for myself, someone who can be a father figure in Maria and my unborn child's life. That's really what frustrates me the most." I responded.

"And that is where I see you're wrong. The fact that Edward won't make a move frustrates you the most. If you want me to use my powers to-"

"Absolutely not, I won't let you do that. If he doesn't want to make a move, that's on him. I'm not going to let anyone influence how he feels. It's all up to him, like always." I sighed.

"Take Esme and Alice's advice. I know you don't want to, but you'd feel a lot better if you did. We're all just looking after you hun." Jasper leaned into me and kissed my head and got up and walked inside.

He made valid points, like always. I got up, looked across the skyline for awhile, and then went inside to play monopoly with the family. I knew that I would be one of the first to forfeit all of their money and shortly after, my daughter did too. We decided to go to bed early and we each fell asleep soon after.

In the morning, we got ready to go to Universal Studios. I was excited to go because they had so many little kid rides and I was excited to take Maria on them. We got to the Amusement park and Maria was giddy with excitement. I laughed at her as she pulled me down the street to the nearest attraction. I was surprised when she wanted to go on the roller coasters, she was tall enough, but I didn't know she liked them. We headed for the Mummy roller coaster and it started down pouring. Unfortunately, I had forgotten my umbrella in the van and Maria was wearing a white dress while I was wearing a white shirt with a jacket. I gave Maria my jacket and stood in the pouring rain hoping that it would either stop soon, or the line would move inside. I'm sure Alice knew what was going on, but their whole family was in one of the shops so I couldn't use one of their umbrellas. By the time we got inside, my shirt was completely see-through and people were staring at me. At least I was wearing a cute dark blue bra.

After the ride, Maria and I came out of the building and she was extremely happy. "Mommy, I'm so glad we did that together! And I'm sorry about your shirt, I'm sure we can buy one in shop!" she smiled.

"Already got one," Edward said holding out a black T-shirt with the RocknRoll Café emblem on it.

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before saying, "Thanks," and headed to the nearest restroom after leaving Maria with him. I changed then looked in the mirror to see that I looked like a drowned cat. I was unlucky though, I didn't have a brush or any makeup with me. But I guess it wouldn't be such a big deal. I wasn't trying to impress anybody.

I was on my way to where I left Edward and Maria when I felt someone squeeze my ass. "Hey!" I exclaimed as I turned around to glare at the guy. Only, I would know that face anywhere. "Jake, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Tracy said you were going to Orlando, Florida, so I decided to keep an eye on you. Who knows what those leeches could do to you."

"So what, you've been following me around? Are you crazy Jake? I can't believe you! And what about Tracy, aren't you two imprinted? Aren't you supposed to be wherever she is? And what the hell is with the ass grabbing?" I yelled. "We aren't spouses anymore, you can't do that!"

"Woah!" He exclaimed, "Settle down. It just looked so grabable, I couldn't help myself. Tracy told me to look after you, she didn't want to be with the bloodsuckers any more than I do. But I have experience being around them, they don't intimidate me, and I wanted to see how you were doing. And yes I have been following you around. In fact, I'm staying in the condo below yours and I can hear every single thing that goes on in your condo. Having Edward problems?" he asked, circling around me. Very closely I might add. "He doesn't want to fuck you does he Bella?" He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. "Oh, that's such a pity. Do you understand what I must have felt like now, every nerve ending on fire ready to be quenched only to get pushed farther into the inferno?

"You probably feel self-conscious, betrayed, unwanted," he was behind me again and whispered in my ear, "and very, very horny." He straightened up and continued to walk around me. "I can't say I'm surprised though. You got what you had coming to you. You couldn't possibly think that after he left he would come back and bang you right? I mean look at you, now you're fat and pregnant. Any guy would look at you and not even think twice about you." I started to tear up but he kept up his mantra. "You'll grow old without a husband. No one will want you or your body cause let's face it hun, you're getting older and once that baby is born you'll be fat and ugly."

"Cut it out, Jake," I pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, poor thing, are you gonna cry? I always knew you were a pussy; it wouldn't take a scientist to figure that one out. I really don't know what I ever saw in you. I don't even think you ever loved me."

"Jake! Don't even say that! Of course I loved you! Seriously?" By now I was crying and I didn't know how to get away from him. He's almost like a tiger, you turn you back on him and he'll strike.

"All you ever wanted was that bloodsucker. I tried to help you get over him, but in my mind I was deluded to think I could change you. One sign of him and you run back into his arms."

I couldn't believe how mean Jake was being. He never did this when we lived together. I'd rather have verbal abuse than physical, but it still hurt just as bad.

"But it isn't all rainbows and butterflies now is it?" he said, "Just wait until he turns his back on you again and leaves you broken. This time, however, I won't be there to pick up the pieces. I suggest you start learning how to do some left hand shame cause that's all you'll ever get honey."

"I'd suggest you stop, Jacob," I heard behind me. Jake froze and looked up before grinning. I turned around to see all of the Cullens and Maria standing a few feet behind me. I quickly wiped away my tears from my face and looked down to my feet.

"Mom?" I heard Maria asked and I looked up to see Alice let go of her hand. She walked over to me and held my hand. "It's alright, I'm here," she smiled. Maria was so mature for her age. She was the rock that held me down when the wind was trying to blow me away. I ran my hand down her head and rested it on her back as I watched Jake kneel next to Maria.

"Hey baby," he smiled and I watched him melt to the guy I used to love. He hated that we never had children but Maria was still his child.

Maria reached out for his hand and smiled. "Hey daddy, are you better now?" She asked softly.

Jake laughed lightly and roughed up her hair. "I am, but I have a ways to go. I'm sorry for hurting you. I wasn't myself, Maria." I saw a tear escape his eyes and he quickly wiped it away hoping no one saw. My heart melted at the sight and I wanted to hug away his pain. The fun, gentle guy was the man I fell in love with. I missed him so much it hurt.

"I know. I hope Tracy and you work out. You need to find true love." Jake looked up at me in question.

"They've had girl bonding time." I said.

"Yeah, she's good for me, Maria. Hopefully we can hang out when I'm all better?" he asked hopefully looking up at me. A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"Maybe," Maria answered before she hugged him. "We have to go now though, and you do too." She spoke for me. Maria's strength was incredible and made me wish I had it.

Jake kissed her forehead and stood up. I really wished things would have worked out the way we had once hoped when we were younger. Flashbacks of the two of us sitting on the beach, Jake serenading me while playing the guitar, the two of us chasing one another around the yard or house giggling, I missed those days. Even though I now had Edward, the circumstances weren't the best. I missed my best friend. We looked at each other in awkward silence before I broke it. "You really should go, Jake." I whispered sadly. "Maybe someday we can learn to be friends again. I miss my how we used to be. I want my best friend back," I choked, sending a river of tears down my face.

"Can I ask of you one thing?" he asked, brushing the tears from my face. When he knew I wasn't going to answer, he went on. "Kiss me. One last time and I swear I won't bother you like this again. I just need this last thing to move on. I never got to say or kiss you goodbye. I wasn't even in the right mind set to do so either way." I truly wanted to. I felt I needed to, to move on. But I was taken and Edward wouldn't let me.

Maria ran over to the Cullens and I shook my head. "I can't," I said looking up. "I'm taken now. You missed your chance, Jake," I whispered.

I felt Jasper trying to make me do it so I turned around and saw Edward mouth, "Go ahead," with Maria by his side smiling up at him. I turned to Jake who was looking at Edward. He turned to me and raised his eyebrow.

I nodded briefly before I was engulfed in one of his massive hugs. I wrapped my arms around him and melted into his embrace. Being shut out from intimate moments like this with him had always been hard on me. I'm a naturally touchy person so having a husband who didn't hug or kiss me was hard on me, especially if we hadn't always been like that.

I breathed in his musky, sandalwood scent and sighed into his ear. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. We both had tears streaming down our faces and I brushed a few off his face when he did and we smiled. He cupped my face in his huge warm hands and pulled my face to his.

Our lips touched and I felt a sense of release as I kissed him. My hands which were resting on his hips, traveled up his sculpted abs, along his chest, up and around his shoulders. I stepped closer to him as I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the love we once shared, the memories of what could have been. As I slowed the kisses down, I became sad over how we turned out, a disappointment to not only me and Jake, but to my father as well. I ended the kiss with a knowing that everything would be alright now. I felt released from as much of our relationship as I could handle.

I pulled back and rested my forehead on his. I cupped his face as we looked each other in the eyes. "I miss how that used to feel between us. Things changed and I'm sorry it had to work out that way. I'd still like to have Maria and my little girl as my own, but if in the future you want to visit, then we'll come to that when it presents itself. Everything will work out how it's supposed to be and I hope you and Tracy work out very well. The two of you need love." I spoke softly. I kissed him softly one last time before I pulled back.

"I'll see you around, Jake," I whispered.

"Goodbye, Bella," he whispered while walking backwards.

"Bye," I said as he turned around and ran off between the crowds waiting in line for an arcade game.

Feeling the events of the day come crashing down on me, my knees buckled underneath me and I started to fall before Jasper caught me and sent waves of calmness through me. We sat on a bench and he held me while I cried. The day was obviously ruined so a few minutes later we all headed back to the condo.


	18. Unbelievable

**Hey guys. I am incredibly sorry I haven't updated in over a year. I've been writing here and there but now that I have school and a job, I have been so busy. College is a lot harder than I thought it would be. :p Anyway, I've had this on my computer for a good while now and I decided to give it to you all. Not sure how many of you are with me still. I know it's not much. But here's chapter 18. I promise smut is on it's way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. What I do own, however, is my imagination to make this story up.**

* * *

_I pulled back and rested my forehead on his. I cupped his face as we looked each other in the eyes. "I miss how that used to feel between us. Things changed and I'm sorry it had to work out that way. I'd still like to have Maria and my little girl as my own, but if in the future you want to visit, then we'll come to that when it presents itself. Everything will work out how it's supposed to be and I hope you and Tracy work out very well. The two of you need love." I spoke softly. I kissed him softly one last time before I pulled back._

"_I'll see you around, Jake," I whispered._

"_Goodbye, Bella," he whispered while walking backwards._

"_Bye," I said as he turned around and ran off between the crowds waiting in line for an arcade game. _

_Feeling the events of the day come crashing down on me, my knees buckled underneath me and I started to fall before Jasper caught me and sent waves of calmness through me. We sat on a bench and he held me while I cried. The day was obviously ruined so a few minutes later we all headed back to the condo._

**Unbelievable**

**BPOV**

That night I lay in bed while Edward held me from falling apart. I couldn't believe the nerve of Jake coming to spy on me. He didn't have any right doing that and the fact that he was in the condo below us made it all the more worse. To think that every moment Edward and I had had been listened to and all the conversations to take things into my own hands were all listened to was embarrassing. He had probably been rolling on the floor laughing. Embarrassment didn't even come close to what I felt. The closest word to describe it would be mortification. I ignored thinking any further and fell asleep in Edward's arms from emotional exhaustion.

I woke up sometime later and noticed it was still dark outside the balcony and couldn't figure out what had awoken me. That was, until I felt a pair of lips at my neck. Edward's hands slid over my stomach and he shifted so his leg was between my thighs and he was leaning slightly over me. I gripped the sheets under me as his lips traveled up my neck and nibbled my ear lobe.

It was about then that I realized he was probably only doing this because of Jake and had nothing to do with his feelings. Edward rarely woke me up with kisses and caresses. His hand drifted up and brushed my breast before rubbing down my side again. He slid his hand under my shirt and cupped my breast and circled my nipple with his fingers. I moaned and arched into his hand as he pinched and rolled my nipple between his fingers while sucking down my neck. When he started to raise my shirt, I pushed on his chest. "Edward. No."

He lifted his head, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean no?" He asked.

"I really just want to sleep. I don't feel in the mood to fool around," I explained. He arched his brow in question.

"So you're saying that this," he bent his head and licked and bit my now exposed nipple and I moaned before he lifted his head again, "doesn't get you in the mood? Because it sure sounds like you are more than willing to continue," he said and rocked his thigh into my heat. I panted as he lowered his head back to my nipple and continued to suck, lick, twist and bite while kneading the other with his unoccupied hand. The hand resting on my stomach started sliding down towards my heat and right before it slid beneath my waistband I shot out of bed. "I said no!" I yelled and stalked out of the room slamming the door.

Carlisle and Esme were on the couch in the living room. When I looked up they parted and Carlisle patted the spot between them. I curled up with my head on Esme's lap and my legs over Carlisle's. I was now freezing, frustrated, and furious along with a few other F-words. I watched Jasper come out of his bedroom to cover me with a blanket. I smiled at him as he sat down in front of the couch and grabbed my hand to send comfort through me. With Esme running her hands through my hair, Carlisle massaging my feet and Jasper's constant flow of sleepiness, I drifted off into a deep well needed sleep.

The next time I woke up it was around noon and Edward's lap was my pillow. The only way I knew this without opening my eyes was the fact that during the night I had rolled over so that I was facing the back of the couch. My face was buried in someone's crotch, a very hard crotch. That smelled of Edward's cologne. I scurried away from him almost hitting my head in the process.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was strung up on frustration and seeing you kiss someone else was unbearable to me. I couldn't stand it. I'm sorry I took it out on you and tried to make you do something you didn't want to. It won't happen again." He kissed my forehead.

"I was angry at you. After trying and trying to get you to make a move on me without avail and then the only time you give in is after Jake made fun of my sexual frustration. I felt like you were doing it because you felt bad for me," I explained.

"I know. And I honestly didn't even think you'd take it like that. I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's okay," I responded and snuggled into his side as we watched TV.


	19. Babydoll

_Carlisle and Esme were on the couch in the living room. When I looked up they parted and Carlisle patted the spot between them. I curled up with my head on Esme's lap and my legs over Carlisle's. I was now freezing, frustrated, and furious along with a few other F-words. I watched Jasper come out of his bedroom to cover me with a blanket. I smiled at him as he sat down in front of the couch and grabbed my hand to send comfort through me. With Esme running her hands through my hair, Carlisle massaging my feet and Jasper's constant flow of sleepiness, I drifted off into a deep well needed sleep. _

_The next time I woke up it was around noon and Edward's lap was my pillow. The only way I knew this without opening my eyes was the fact that during the night I had rolled over so that I was facing the back of the couch. My face was buried in someone's crotch, a very hard crotch. That smelled of Edward's cologne. I scurried away from him almost hitting my head in the process. _

_Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was strung up on frustration and seeing you kiss someone else was unbearable to me. I couldn't stand it. I'm sorry I took it out on you and tried to make you do something you didn't want to. It won't happen again." He kissed my forehead. _

"_I was angry at you. After trying and trying to get you to make a move on me without avail and then the only time you give in is after Jake made fun of my sexual frustration. I felt like you were doing it because you felt bad for me," I explained._

"_I know. And I honestly didn't even think you'd take it like that. I'm sorry. I really am." _

"_It's okay," I responded and snuggled into his side as we watched TV._

**Babydoll**

**BPOV**

The next few days were relatively normal; we went to another waterpark because it was overcast the entire day. Nothing crazy happened like the incident with Jacob, thankfully. But because of that, I had to have someone else with me at all times, talk about a buzz kill. I was able to spend time with each person individually which I enjoyed because of the 12 years I had to go without bonding with them. Esme and I always found a garden to sit by to talk, it was relaxing and I was glad she was able to open up more about her life.

We had just gotten home from seeing a concert when Maria grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Alice. "I think we need to get a new swim suit for my mommy!" She smiled as she hopped up and down.

"I think that's a great idea! And we can have a girls day at the same time," Rosalie replied. "Esme, you're coming too," she said over her shoulder.

I groaned, knowing there wasn't any way to get out of this. Esme came over and ruffled my hair. "Oh stop, you love hanging out with us," I couldn't deny them that.

Alice started getting her shoes back on, lacing them up her ankles proved to be a daunting task even for a little pixie like herself. All the while ranting about how excited she was. "I know the perfect place we can go! We'll shop for clothes, shoes, jewelry, your swim suit of course, and so many other things! I can see it now! You'll look fabulous!" She turned abruptly and frowned at me. "Bella, come on! Hurry! The stores won't be open forever! Grab your shoes and let's go!" she huffed and ran towards the garage. I looked at everyone else and they laughed.

Edward came over with my shoes, gave me a kiss as he handed them over, and swatted my ass to get me to move. I glared and followed a giggling Maria out the door.

The drive to the mall wasn't as long as I thought it would be. We followed a bubbly Alice to a name brand store and she pranced towards the swim suits in a childlike fashion. I sometimes wondered who the child was here, Maria, or Alice, the latter always seemed like the better choice.

No sooner had we made it to the racks, Alice had already picked out five swim suits and had them piled in my arms. I followed her around as she threw suit after suit at me. Finally, when I could barely see over the top layer, she ushered me into the dressing room.

"I want to see each one on you no matter how bad they look," I heard Alice yell outside of my door. I looked down at the pile of swim suits on the bench and sighed in exasperation. There had to be at least 27.

The first was a white tube top that barely covered my valuables. I opened the door, shook my head and closed it. The next five looked awful. I either had side boob, muffin topped out of the cups, or it didn't have the support I needed. I was about to give up when Maria opened the door and started looking through the bikinis.

"Try this one, Mommy," she said while holding up a leopard print halter bikini. She slipped out the door and I struggled with getting the contraption on. I looked in the mirror and was surprised at how good it looked on me. The top covered everything and gave me a bit of healthy cleavage while the bottoms fit just right on my hips, covered everything and didn't make my stomach look gross despite how big it was getting.

I opened up the door and Esme smiled, Alice smirked, Rosalie gasped, and Maria stood smiling proudly that she had picked out the right swim suit. It was just the right hint of sexy too! Without me even needing to say I was done, the others grabbed the rest of the swim suits and deposited them in the bin so I could change.

Once the swimsuit was paid for, we made our way to a lingerie store. Maria took one look in the store and her eyes bugged out. I glanced over to Esme and she nodded her head and they walked out hand in hand to browse other stores.

"Do we really need to do this, Alice," I pleaded. She looked at me in exasperation.

"Of course we do! Our mission is to get you laid before we leave Florida!" I smacked my hand on my head. "This is unnecessary. Besides, if I go to sleep in this stuff, I'll be uncomfortable!"

Rosalie started looking through the racks. "Bella, the point is that this stuff won't be on you for very long," she laughed.

"Have you forgotten how Edward has been avoiding sleeping next to me? This isn't going to work. He'll bolt when he sees me wearing crap like this."

"Hun, those cotton underwear and bra sets aren't attractive. Wearing cute lacy items are hot! I can't believe you're still wearing unattractive undergarments after all these years! You need to expand your horizons and make your body happy cause I doubt they're screaming, "fuck me!" in a pair of white cotton panties," Alice stated as she picked up a see through garment. The entire thing was back. It was lacy on the cups, and had a slit up the middle that would show my stomach. Alice grabbed a black thong and said, "Here, I expect to see this on you. We're all women, so I don't want any ifs, ands, or buts about it," I groaned as we went isle through isle. Just like at the swim shop, my arms were full by the time I went to the dressing room.

The first one I tried on was called the Seducing Innocence Babydoll, it was a baby blue off the shoulder lace top with a white bow between both breasts. The rest wasn't as see through and it came with a matching thong. Alice and Rose stepped inside the big room to look. They approved and told me I was buying it. I ended up not buying the black babydoll mainly because it didn't look as good on me as others did.

I tried on a lace panel baby doll. The lace was black and see through with a big red stripe on either side of the baby doll. The thong with it was red and it was one of my favorites so I decided to buy it.

The more I tried on, the sexier I felt, I almost felt like a sex vixen yet I was still a virgin. The next I tried on was called Lace Love Dress. The entire thing was made out of black lace, it went just below my ass and had short cute sleeves and I chose to buy it because it looked comfortable enough to sleep in. We picked out a black robe and a red robe, both solid satin, to go over my babydolls before bed.

I got so many bra and panty sets I couldn't keep track, but two and a half hours later, we were heading back home with all my new garments. We had stopped by a clothing store to grab a maxi dress to wear on the beach and stuffed all my undergarments in there so none of the boys would see we went to a lingerie store. Esme had shopped a lot while we were preoccupied and with her amount of bags, it looked like we had made it a day of shopping from at least 10 different stores.

We arrived at the condo and all of us girls headed to our rooms to put away our clothing. Once we were done, we found the guys upstairs playing Xbox and proceeded to sit by our significant other. Edward was sitting on the only chair to the left and I walked over and sat on his lap. Maria sat between Carlisle and Jasper on the couch.

"Did you have a nice time shopping," Edward asked as he continued to watch the TV screen.

"Yes," I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself in for a kiss. He was a bit taken aback but soon I found his arms wrapped around my back and he leaned over me so I could rest my back on the armrest. His hand found its way to my head and he cradled me closer so I wouldn't hurt my neck. Sometime during all of this, everyone had ushered out of the room and gone downstairs to gives us at least some privacy, we didn't notice.

Edward used his other hand to cup my chin when he deepened the kiss. I gripped his shirt in my hand while my other continued to pull his face into mine by his hair. He licked my lip and I opened my mouth as his tongue delved in to explore. I moaned and arched up into him as he moved his hand from my chin down across the side of my body. Tingles of pleasure pooled in my stomach and pulsed in my panties.

He slid his hand down across the side of my breast and over the middle of my stomach, resting his hand below my bump, just centimeters away from where I needed him desperately. I broke away for air and his lips slipped down to my neck where he gave me little kisses while his hand raised back up in the safe zone and rubbed my arm, calming me down.

Once I had caught my breath, we moved over to the couch and I lay down beside him and watched as he played the xbox. I knew it was going to stop. What bothered me more was the fact that I tried to take it further each time in hopes that he'd cave. He never did.

About an hour later, Maria came up to tell us that dinner was ready. Once we were all seated around the table, Maria and I began to eat while everyone discussed vampire needs.

"Obviously, we haven't gone out to hunt since we've gotten here and it's been over a week. Today I think Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I should head out to the woods. We should be back a little after midnight since it's only 6. That should give us plenty of time. You girls can go tomorrow night," Carlisle stated, "It will give you girls more time to bond anyway," he smiled.

Everyone agreed so after Maria and I were done eating, the guys headed out. Twenty minutes had past and I was sitting next to Maria watching a rerun of Ellen when Alice runs out of her room screaming, "Make over time!"

The thought of having yet another makeover made me grown in annoyance. "Do we really have to?" I asked.

"Of course! We need to get you all pretty! Esme bought all the supplies for me today so we will be doing you up!" She turned towards Esme, "Could you watch over Maria again? We have some fine tuning to do with Bella and I'm not so sure Maria should be there for it," she giggled. Maria scrunched up her nose and agreed.

"It would be a delight," Esme smiled. And Rosalie pulled me up from the couch and dragged me towards my room. I glanced behind me and mouthed, "help me" to Maria, all she did was giggle as the door was shut between us.

I was ushered into the bathroom and the girls started to fill up the Jacuzzi. "Alright, I want you to take a bath, we will wash your hair when you're done relaxing, and then we are going to get on with the primping and pampering!" Alice squealed.

"You're going to look so hot!" Rosalie smiled. "Now in you go!" She pushed me towards the tub and I stripped while they walked over to my bed and picked up one of the magazines they had in a bag of torturous beauty products I could only presume. I relaxed in the tub and turned on the jets to keep the warmth from evaporating. Hot air hit my back and I almost died in contentment. I sighed and snuggled into the warm water.

Awhile later, Alice came over and slipped a towel onto the floor and turned on the shower, she was in her swimming suit and told me to hop in the shower, and I pulled the drain in the tub and sloshed my way over to the shower. Once in, Alice stood up on a stool and proceeded to wash my hair.

"You know, if I didn't love you so much, I would not be doing this at all!" I pouted.

"Don't I know it, you are the most stubborn girl I know, but I love you too! Thanks!" She laughed.

Once my hair was washed with her special shampoo, she wrapped my hair in my towel and Rosalie set up towels on the floor for me and Alice gently pushed me down so I could lay down on them.

Rose set a bowl of crème down on the floor beside me along with a tongue depressor, and a box filled with strips of fabric. My eyes went wide and I started to struggle to get up. "You have GOT to be kidding me! No way, no way! No way am I going to sit here while you guys wax the bejeezus out of me. This is ridiculous! I draw the line at getting lingerie," I argued as both Alice and Rose pushed me down. Alice took a dip of crème and spread it on my leg and I froze with wide eyes.

"Oops! I guess it's too late now! There's only one way to get it off."

"I hate you," I breathed as I laid back and gripped Rosalie's hand as hard as I could. Alice laughed as she applied the fabric to my skin. I started breathing faster in anticipation of the pain I knew was coming. "One, Two,.." *rip* "Holy mother of Jesus!" I screamed.

"We actually need to do your bikini first so that it can have more time to heal," Rose explained.

"Good point," Alice said, and moved up towards my crotch. "I know this is going to hurt really bad, but I've done this a lot of times and you need to trust me. Absolutely no moving while I'm working here or it could end badly," she said. I squeezed my eyes shut as she moved my legs apart and applied the warm crème. When she ripped it off, it hurt so bad that all I could do was open my mouth in a silent scream. She immediately put a lotion on to ease the pain and proceeded to take care of all the hair there, on my legs, and my arm pits.

Once she was done, I could barely move, my crotch felt weird bare and was so sore that one step caused me to get tingles of pain and pleasure throughout my body. It was the weirdest sensation I had ever had.

They sat me down in front of the vanity mirror and put my hair in big curlers from the bag lying on the ground. I began to loathe that bag for whatever came out of it was some form of torture. Once my hair was in curlers, they started blow drying them with my blow dryer and Alice's blow dryer. Soon, my hair was dry but I had to keep the curlers in until they cooled down. They didn't apply makeup because it was nighttime, but my curls were supposed to last through tomorrow so I wouldn't have to wake up with gross hair in the morning.

By the time we were done with everything, Maria had long since gone to bed and it was about 11:30 at night. I walked out to get a snack in a long white robe I had brought along with me. Esme smiled and patted the couch next to me after I grabbed an apple out of the fridge.

"You look beautiful no matter what. I hope you know that. Alice just loves to make people look over the top. She's done it to me several times over the last century," She spoke quietly as she unraveled the curlers. "She's just happy she has someone to makeover now. After we left, she didn't feel up to shopping or making over Rose and I, the past few weeks have been the only times she's done a makeover since. It makes her happy; I know you don't like to get all done up, but Alice loves having someone else's hair and makeup to do other than her own. It gets boring applying the same foundation and contour to her face because there isn't much variety on one type of skin tone." She ruffled up my hair and sat back.

Alice came out of her room and motioned for me to go into my room again. I walked in and on my bed was the blue seducing innocence babydoll along with the blue thong.

"I expect you to be wearing this tonight, Edward will be home in about a half hour so if we clean this up real fast and you put this on, you should be asleep moments before he arrives," Alice smiled and ushered me into my bedroom further while she cleaned up the bathroom in her speedy style. She took all the stuff she used today and left to throw them away in the dumpster outside so Edward couldn't smell it. When she came back in, I was already under the covers. She came around to the side of the bed and kissed my forehead before tucking me in and leaving. I fell asleep shortly after wondering what Edward would do.

**Okay, I know, I'm an awful awful person! I haven't updated forever! I wrote this whole chapter today. Lucky for you, I'm on spring break and I'm not going anywhere so the only thing I'm doing this week is work at night. Hopefully I can get another chapter out this week. But no promises. **


End file.
